Collide
by jinxdoll
Summary: A crossover with Hot Gimmick. The daughter of Doumiyouji Tsukasa and Tsukushi meets the son of Tachibana Ryoki and Hatsumi on a train. What will happen as they continue to cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

Collide

Chapter One: On the Train

"I'm late. I can't be late," she muttered as she raked her fingers through her hair. Maybe, it would have been better if she had taken her mother's offer of having one the family drivers drop her off a little bit further away rather than taking the train. "She's going to kill me for being late. Stupid train! Faster!" Ignoring the looks she received, bit her lip nervously.

Just as the train pulled to a jerky halt, she accidentally released the handle she was clothing, clumsily stumbling forward. "OW!" exclaimed a male voice. She craned her neck upwards and saw that she had collided into a boy about her age.

"Sorry!" she muttered, feeling some embarrassment.

"Get off me!"

"Okay! I'm going!"

They tried to get out of each others way as the doors to the train started to close. "Wait!" she shouted. "This was my stop!"

"Mine, too, stupid!" he angrily proclaimed as the train took off again. He adjusted his skewed glasses as he glared at her. "It's your fault for running into me."

Indulging in her own childishness, she retorted, "It's your fault for getting in my way and not letting me pass!"

She would have said more, but more people had boarded the train, pushing them closer together. They were pressed up against each other for a ridiculous amount of time that they couldn't keep track of. Each looked away from each other as they blushed furiously. "Keep your hands to yourself!" she declared as she eyed him suspiciously just before the next stop.

"Like I'd try anything with an underdeveloped girl," he muttered. "OW! You stepped on my foot—"

"It was an accident," she said sweetly as the train came to the next stop. She shoved him forward with all of her might and muscled her way out of the train. The boy took the exit on the other side. She sighed as she felt the doors slid close behind her and the train took off in a whoosh. "If I ever see that boy again, I'm going kill him," she said under her breath. "Great, now Hikki's going to lecture me about being late again." She looked around her and sighed again. "I should have gotten off on the other side and take the train that's coming over there to get back to that last stop."

She looked across the street, and watched as the next train came. The boy was boarding it, not seeing her at all. "Great," she muttered, sighing again. She heard her cell phone ring. She answered it, "Sorry, Hikaru."

"You should be Reiko," said Hikaru. "I've been waiting for you. Where are you?"

"I got off on the wrong stop. The one after it."

"Really? How'd that happen?"

"I'll tell you what happened exactly."

* * *

Tachibana Masahiro checked his bag to make sure that nothing was missing. He didn't trust that girl he had ran into on the train. There was something odd about that girl. He had a lot of books and notebooks with him for his session at the test center. Even though entrance exams for college were long off still, he was after all a freshman in high school, he had to make sure that he was prepared for them. He had hopes of following his father's footsteps to Tokyo University.

He was all business just like his father. Hiro, which he preferred to be called, didn't have time for friends as he told his mother. It was true. He wanted to get into Todai on his first try just like his father. People in general, with the exception of his parents, disappointed Hiro.

His foot hurt from being stepped on. That girl had the strength of an Amazon to be able to cause that much pain and push him so hard on the train. He was sure that she left hand impressions on his chest where she pushed him. He shook his head as he pressed onward to the test center for the tutoring session.

His father had offered to have a tutor come to their apartment, but Hiro's mother had objected. She said it was better that he get out of the apartment once in a while and he could meet other students like him in a group. Hiro thought it was strange, considering that his mother had a harder time once he had started high school. She claimed that she had nothing to do once he got into high school. Hiro assumed that she would have wanted him closer to home, but he went along with whatever his parents wanted.

In about a month's time, his father had promised to get a week off to go to a spa with just the two of them for their wedding anniversary. Obviously, Hiro had no friends or anyone he would invite over to their apartment in his parents' absence, so he was going to be alone.

When he reached the school, he took his assigned seat and they started doing the drills. This was for two hours and half an hour of more test prep before going home. His life was always a series of boring tasks. In fact the most eventful thing that happened that day was running into that dumb girl on the train.

Taking the train back home, he was surprised to find both his parents already at home. His mother and father were sitting quietly in their beautifully decorated living room. His father had his arm wrapped around his mother's shoulder and she had her head against him. If his father didn't leave to go to work, Hiro could swear that his parents were physically attached to each other most of the time.

"Tadaima. Okaasan. Otousan," he greeted as he took off his shoes. He noticed that his right shoe was scuffed where the girl had stomped it with her lead foot.

"Hiro-kun," said his mother as she extracted herself from his father's side. "Ryoki, we can have dinner now. Come on."

"All right," said Ryoki gruffly. "I heard him come in, Hatsumi." He stretched himself out. He was taller than Hiro and Hatsumi. He had been doing a sudoku puzzle while his wife was reading the latest mystery/thriller novel. Ryoki smiled as he saw his son.

Hiro looked like both his parents. He had his mother's darker hair and his father's eyes. He had his hair cropped short because he didn't really want to care about making it look nice. He was still growing, but he was going to be six feet tall when he was done growing. In the apartment, there pictures of him growing up that his mother rotated regularly.

Dutifully, Hiro set the table as his mother finished the dinner. They all settled in for dinner. "So, how was the test center?" asked his mother.

"It was all right. Same as usual, Okaasan," he answered dully.

His father calmly observed, "You sound bored, Masahiro." His father insisted on calling him by his full name, claiming that he gave him his name and that was the name he intended on using. "Perhaps, you're not being challenged enough. We might have to consider another program for you."

"Ryoki," murmured Hatsumi.

"It's all right, Otousan," said Hiro. "I don't mind it. At least the other students aren't complete idiots."

"You really shouldn't judge people so harshly," chided his mother with a sigh. "Everyday, you become more and more like your father."

Ryoki asked with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" echoed Hiro.

"Never mind," muttered Hatsumi. "Trying to reason with you both is impossible. I wish I had someone who would just side with me."

"I'm always on your side, even if you're wrong," said Ryoki. It was a good thing that Hiro didn't know that his father had often referred to his mother as being stupid so much in the past. Ryoki had at least matured enough not to call Hatsumi stupid in front of him. However, Hiro was a bit put off by his father's ability to make his mother blush so easily. He didn't even want to know what that was about.

"That's not the point," sighed Hatsumi. She decided to change topics all together. "So, have you finished the arrangements for the trip yet, Ryoki?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you everything that I've got planned. I want some things to be a surprise," replied Ryoki with a glint in his eye.

Hatsumi blushed again as Hiro rolled his eyes. "Do you two want to be alone?" he demanded.

"As a matter of fact—" started Ryoki.

His wife cut him off, "No, Hiro stay and have dinner. You barely talk to anyone as it is. We hear more from teachers at your school than we do from anyone else."

Hiro scowled as he slumped in his chair. His mother was a good cook and his father reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder for an instant. He never really said why he didn't feel the need to have friends at all. He felt like he wasn't missing anything. He had the best parents in the world and a wonderful home.

Hiro was the only grandson of his father's parents. His grandmother was a mercurial woman who couldn't stand Hiro's mother, so Hiro at a very early age choose to dislike her. His grandfather had a strained relationship with his father and the two barely spoke to each other. Every birthday, Hiro received an expensive gift from them, but he still preferred his mother's family over his father's.

It would appear that his father also preferred his mother's family over his own. Hiro had quite an extensive family on his mother's side. He had two uncles and an aunt. He saw his aunt and her family often. His aunt's husband was a good friend of both Hiro's parents. His aunt had three kids. They were all brats in Hiro's eyes, but he tolerated them for his mother's sake.

"May I be dismissed?" Hiro asked after a while. "I need to study."

"Sure," agreed Hatsumi, knowing that he was already tired. "Don't stay up all night again, Hiro-kun."

"I won't," he said as he shuffled over to his room. He really wasn't going to study as he normally would have. Instead, he flopped down on his bed and went to sleep without changing his clothes.

* * *

"Well, it's getting late, Hikaru-chan," said Reiko as she looked at her cell phone. "I should call Ryu and have him pick me up."

"It's not that late, Rei-chan," said Hikaru as she pulled the tie from her hair. She was a traditional Japanese beauty. Her hair was long and straight and she was more developed than Reiko. She actually looked like a woman whereas Reiko ruefully compared herself to a middle school student. "You were late anyway, so you might as well make it up to me."

"I have to go home. My father is actually going to come home early tonight," said Reiko. "I don't get my whole family together all that much, you know."

"If that were true, then you'd have your oldest brother from New York in," pointed out Hikaru. "You are the worst rich girl I've ever seen, you know."

Reiko smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a no-brand girl like my mother." It was true. Despite coming from one of the wealthiest families in the world, Reiko didn't have the trappings of wealth. She wore the plainest designer clothes that she was allowed to get away with. Her father had had a fit when he found out that she had sold off some of her Gucci shoes to pay for a class trip rather than asking him for the money.

Reiko looked like her mother. She had her mother's big brown eyes and her brown hair. She didn't wear it down and kept it pinned up almost all of the time. She was small but was a bit taller than her mother.

Hikaru, in contrast, came from a common family. Reiko met Hikaru when she was separated from her mother during a shopping trip. The two became quick friends when they were five years old. Reiko's mother encouraged the friendship and they were never separated since then. Even though, Hikaru had never been to Reiko's house. Strangely, Nishikado-sensei, Hikaru's father, didn't permit it.

So, Reiko spent most of her free time in Hikaru's family's clinic. In fact, Reiko had spent so much time at the clinic that Nishikado-sensei had hired her as a receptionist to help out Hikaru. However, today was a day off for both girls.

Reiko's phone rang and she announced, "It's Ryu. I have to answer." She answered, "Oniichan, I'm ready. Okay, you'll be here in fifteen minutes? Great. I'll see you soon." Reiko got up from the steps, urging Hikaru, "Come on, let's go and meet him."

"No, your brother's an idiot. It's a good thing he's not the oldest son otherwise your family business would be screwed," said Hikaru mildly.

Reiko exclaimed, "Ryu isn't an idiot!" She paused and shrugged before adding, "Most of the time."

The girls giggled as a tall man, thin man with dark hair and glasses came up from behind them. "Good evening, girls," he greet. Reiko stood up and respectfully bowed at him.

"Tousan," said Hikaru with a smile. Most of the time Hikaru seemed rather cold to most people and so serious, but around her family she softened up a bit. "Reiko's not staying for dinner. Her brother's coming to pick her up."

"That's a shame," said Nishikado-sensei. "Give my regards to your family. Hikaru will stay with you until your brother arrives. I'll be inside."

Reiko knew that Nishikado-sensei was the older brother of one of her father's oldest friends, but he had asked her not to tell Hikaru about it, so she said nothing. It wasn't that big of a secret, but she wanted to know why Nishikado-sensei wasn't talking to his family. Reiko didn't press for anymore information.

The only thing that she really knew was from her mother. Her mother said that the oldest Nishikado brother, the heir apparent, decided that he wanted to be a doctor and not a tea master. Her mother didn't know the reason why either, so Reiko left it alone.

In less than fifteen minutes, Reiko's brother Ryuichi pulled up in his black sports Lexus. Hikaru and her said their goodbyes and she got into his car. Ryuichi was the spitting image of their father with his curls and his body was built just like their father's. He got out of the car and even went as far as to open the door for Reiko as Hikaru waved goodbye.

"Oniichan, how's your day going?" asked Reiko.

Ryuichi shrugged, "I can't complain. So, you think that Papa has something planned for us? I haven't heard from Oniisan in a while."

"Neither have I," admitted Reiko, "but it's busy in New York and he's always missing the time zones and everything. But I get regular emails from him."

"So do I," said Reiko. She sighed, missing her brother for being so far away from home. In less than an hour, they pulled into the family driveway. Their mother was waiting for them and she grinned at them. Reiko got out of the car and went up to her. "Mama, you didn't have to wait out here."

"So how is Hikaru and her family?" asked her mother. "Wait, I'll be right back. I need to make sure your father gets off the video conference."

"She's all right and so her family," answered Reiko as her mother walked away. Her brother walked by her and sniffed the air around her. "What's wrong, Oniichan?"

"You smell like cologne," answered Ryuichi.

Reiko smelled herself and shook her head, "No, I don't smell anything."

"You smell like a boy," observed Ryuichi as he peered at her. "Have you been cozying up with Sora?"

"No! I wouldn't go out with that otaku," declared Reiko as her face turned red. "And I haven't been cozying up with anyone and if you imply anything in front of Papa, I'll kill you."

"Why does our family go to the death threats so quickly?" asked Ryuichi. "Besides, I wouldn't be stupid enough to say anything to Papa about this. He'll have some kind of coronary." He continued to walk inside as Reiko tried to figure out what he was smelling. He could have very well be screwing around with her as he always did.

Reiko remembered the boy from the train. They were pressed up against each other for what seemed like forever. She remembered his uniform. It was from the Kaisei Academy. It was at the same level as Eitoku, but only the top students could attend it. Eitoku was the type of place where someone could pay their way in. In Reiko's case, she was going there because she was her father's daughter.

"Reiko-chan," called her father from the door. She could see him smiling at her. "How long are you going to be standing out in the dark?"

"I'm coming," she shouted back as she ran up to him. He gave her a firm embrace, which wasn't typical for most parents.

Doumiyouji Tsukasa was one of the most powerful men in Japan. He loved his daughter especially because she so strongly resembled his wife and she was also the baby of the family, having been born so late. Both her parents considered her a surprise by the gods.

Tsukasa's wife, Tsukushi, swore that Reiko had her father wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born and it was true. He released her and asked her, "So how's my second favorite girl doing?"

"All right, Papa," replied Reiko, knowing full well that her father's favorite girl was her mother. With that, Reiko forgot all about the boy and the train.

* * *

The next morning, Hiro left his apartment early to make his way to school. He grabbed a quick breakfast before saying goodbye to his parents and taking off for school. He was running a bit later than he would have wanted to. He had to get to the train station. It was rush hour.

Everyone in all of Tokyo seemed to be crammed into the trains. There were other kids like him in uniform. Only more people piled in as the minutes seemed to grow into what felt like hours. He was pushed so far into the middle of the train that his back collided into someone else's. "Watch it!" he yelled.

"Sorry, there are too many people on this train," said a familiar voice. "Wait a sec…"

His eyes widened as they turned around to face each other.

In unison they declared, "YOU!"

The train came to a screeching halt as it came to its next stop. Reiko fell forward, surprising Hiro as other people stepped off the train. No one was behind him to break their fall as they crashed onto the dirty floor.

* * *

AN: It seemed like this was a natural match up. Both manga take place in Tokyo and there are plenty more similarities, i.e., strong willed guys, models with ulterior motives, and class differences. The next chapter will have less scene swipes as Reiko and Hiro come together. They're going to be spending time with each other whether they want to or not. Let me know if you want more. For more information please look up my journal.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	2. Chapter 2

Collide

Chapter Two: Blind Date

"OW! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" roared Hiro, calling attention to them. It seemed like all of Tokyo turned to see what the commotion was all about. Reiko had landed right on top of him in the most provocative of positions. Her legs were straddled over his hips and both their faces were bright red. The other commuters started to whisper amongst themselves as Reiko pushed on Hiro's chest to get up.

Her hair had slipped out of its knot, covering half her face as she stepped back and she heard a crack. "My glasses!" shouted Hiro. "You stupid girl! You just stepped on my glasses!"

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Reiko as picked up his glasses. He got up with a simple thrust of his hips, landing perfectly on his feet. The train was off and running again. "Oh no! My stop!"

"What about me? It's your fault I can't see!" declared Hiro.

The train lurched forward again as he reached out his hand for the pole, but he missed and grabbed Reiko's wrist instead. "Get me off this train," he muttered. "My stop is the one after this one. I think." He tightened his grip on her.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes," he insisted as he pulled her closer to her as if he was going to whisper in her ear. She tried to pull away from him as she looked around her and saw the looks on people's faces. "I can see your face. You're embarrassed, right? I'm going to make it worse right now if you don't get me off this train and guide me to my school."

Reiko narrowed her eyes at him and she yanked her wrist free, then she punched him on the arm. "Ow! Why do you keep hitting me?" demanded Hiro, earning even more questioning glances and dirty looks.

"We're getting off on this next stop," hissed Reiko as she grabbed his hand dragged him to the door. "We'll get off this train, you bastard."

"But I get off on the one after."

"I don't care."

The train pulled to a stop and they got off the train as other commuters shoved them aside. "You go to Kaisei Academy. We'll walk the rest of the way. There's no way I'm getting on another train with you," muttered Reiko.

"Give me back what's left of my glasses," demanded Hiro as he held out his hand. She handed it to him. "You go to Eitoku, don't you? You wear the uniform for that school. They regularly rotate them because they get fashion designers for it."

"Yes, I do," admitted Reiko. "What's your name?"

"Tachibana Hiro," he answered. "You?" Reiko stared at him for a moment. She wasn't sure how to respond. Most people acted so differently when they found out who her father was. "What are you so stupid, you've forgotten your name?"

Reiko glared at him. She wanted to punch him so badly. He already humiliated her on the train and she wouldn't put it pass him to blackmail her if he knew how much money she had. She used the first name that came to her mind, without batting an eyelash, she answered, "Makino Reiko."

"Common enough name," said Hiro.

"I'm a scholarship student," lied Reiko. "Just in case you were wondering."

Hiro peered at her, saying, "No, I wouldn't have guessed you were a scholarship student. You obviously didn't get it for being smart. I hear that school has some kind of special scholarship for deserving poor students."

She glared at him again, resisting the urge to punch him. Reiko knew exactly what scholarship he was referring because her mother the head of the board that ran it. The scholarship was highly selective, so she shrugged. "I'm not stupid. You're an idiot. You scared me and that's what made me step on your glasses."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"The same kind of logic where you believe all accidents are on purpose."

They stared at each other, willing the other to blink first . Each one stood his or her ground in a taunt ready to fight position. People stirred clear of them as if seeing their auras battling it out. They both broke off the stare at the same time and were breathing hard.

"Do you expect me to walk the entire way to my school? And what about my glasses who's going to pay for that?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to find glass soda bottles and put them on a strap for you for less than 2000 yen," muttered Reiko. "And what's wrong with walking? I hope you're as smart as you are lazy to go to Kaisei."

"You know I'm glad you broke my glasses on purpose because at least I don't have to really see your plain face."

Reiko's face turned red from anger as she rounded her hands into fists. She wasn't prone to violent actions much like her brothers were on some occasions, but he was starting to push her there. Instead, she plastered a smile on her face, saying, "Well at least one of us doesn't have to look at the other. I have perfect vision that I regret having at this moment. So, let's go otherwise you'll really be late, and so will I."

Hiro and Reiko left the train station and headed for the direction of his school. "Slow down, I can't see," he complained.

"I'm not a guide dog. Try and keep up," she said, and she cut him off before he could say anything further. "And try to at least keep up the appearance of intelligence by not referring to me as a bitch because that would be too predictable. Not to mention insulting to both of us."

Hiro smirked at her as they got out of the station and crossed the street. They walked side by side in a hurry. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible," muttered Hiro.

It was the first time that Reiko had ever seen Kaisei Academy. Hiro walked up to the gate and saw that it was locked. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Half past eight," answered Reiko. "Did they lock the gate?"

"No," drawled Hiro sarcastically. He snapped, "Of course it is!"

"I didn't know they locked gates to schools. In Eitoku, you could just walk in anytime you want basically," said Reiko thoughtfully, sort of forgetting that she was a Doumiyouji and could get away with whatever she wanted.

Hiro clutched the bars of the gates and yelled, "ARGH! LET ME IN! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE WITH THIS STUPID GIRL!" He pulled at the bars.

"I have an idea. Why don't you jump the fence?" suggested Reiko. "Here, I'll give you a boost."

"Shut up," he muttered as he let go of the bars. "This is your fault. I don't care what you say."

"My fault?" Reiko stomped her foot on top of his. "You are the most infuriating person I've ever met. Every since I've ran into you, things just keep happening. Well, I would rather never set foot on a train again if it means avoiding you."

"What do I do now?"

"I don't know and I don't care. How many times do I have to say that?"

"I can't go back home. My mother's at home."

Reiko sighed, "Well good luck with that. I should be going to school."

"Oh no, you don't," growled Hiro. "You aren't going to leave me after you've blinded and crippled me. And if you do that, you don't want to know what I'm capable of doing to you."

"Oh, I'm so scared," muttered Reiko mockingly. "What are you going to do to me? Talk me to death."

"I'll just follow you all the way to Eitoku. All I need to do is hop on a cab and get there," he said.

Reiko's eyes widened as she imagined the scene in her head. It would probably get back to her father and she didn't want to have to explain that to him. Then she remembered that she had given her mother's name instead of her real one, so she said, "I'm a nobody."

"That's true, but after what happened on the train, I'm sure that I can make you somebody," said Hiro knowingly. "After all, it was you who landed on me. I've never been so violated in my entire life." Reiko's jaw dropped as her face turned red again. She wasn't used to blushing so much and being struck dumb multiple times by someone in such a short amount of time.

"Fine," muttered Reiko in a low voice. "But what do we do in the meantime? It's still too early to just go home."

"I don't know. I've never had to think about not being at school before," shrugged Hiro. "But I would like to have some lunch. You're paying."

"I'm not paying to feed you. I want you to crawl into a hole and die. Why would I feed you?" snapped Reiko.

Hiro leaned forward as Reiko stepped back way from him. "Because I say so."

"That's absurd. If you think I'm just going to do things just because you say so, you deserve to be locked out of this school," retorted Reiko.

"You have money. I know you do," said Hiro. "I can tell you do."

"What makes you say that?"

"The bag you're carrying is Prada and the necklace you're wearing is from Tiffany."

Reiko sighed as she said, "It's my parents' money. Not mine. I just have the stuff because my parents gave them to me." She sounded almost feeble. "What do your parents do?"

"My father runs a computer company that develops both software and hardware, and my mother's a housewife," answered Hiro without skipping a beat. "Yours?"

Reiko blinked and thought fast before answering, "My father runs a hotel and my mother works for a nonprofit organization." It sounded vague at best and it was true. Her father did own a whole chain of international luxury hotels, but he didn't run a specific one. Her mother was in charge of all the of the charitable foundations that the family ran.

She looked to see if he had any reaction or if he could tell that she was lying. It was the first time that she had a real chance to look at him. He was cute actually with his cropped hair and light colored eyes. He was tall and broad shouldered, but it was obvious that he was still growing. "What are you staring at?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she said quickly. _He's not cute. He's a bossy idiot._

"We could go to Uedo Park," he said musingly. "It's not too far from here."

"No, we'll go to the National Museum of Western Art. I've been meaning to go there," said Reiko, warming up to the idea of not going to school that day.

"I suppose seeing Rodin's 'Gates of Hell' would probably be appropriate today," agreed Hiro. "You're paying for the admission, too."

Reiko rolled her eyes as she and he set off for the museum. It was good to go to a place where neither of them could really talk out loud for a while. Reiko actually enjoyed going to museums, but none of her friends had the attention span for it. Her brothers were impatient and she hadn't had a real chance to look around.

They explored the whole museum until lunch time going from the garden entrance all the way through the sculptures all the way to the wing that held 20th Century paintings, which included the works of Pablo Picasso and Jackson Pollock. Reiko knew modern art pieces; her family owned several pieces that were hanging in their houses all over the world.

Her mother taught her to believe that art belonged the people. Reiko recognized some of the new modern art pieces as once belong to her family. She saw her parents' names as donators to the museum. She felt a bit of guilt for not really being at school, wondering if they would contact her mother or father. Chances were that her mother would be the one notified that she wasn't at school.

They were at the last part of their tour of the museum when her stomach started rumbling. Hiro announced, "I'm hungry. Let's get out of here. What time do you have?"

"It's almost two," answered Reiko. As they left the museum she started to feel a bit nervous, wondering if there were people around who knew her parents. Reiko was wearing her school uniform and quickly took off the jacket, stuffing it into her bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiro. "Believe me, you're not going to make money by stripping. You'd probably do better keeping your clothes on."

"It's hot," said Reiko as she rolled her eyes. "So, where you do you want to eat?"

"I have no idea. I haven't been to this part of town in ages. How about a café? Remember, you're paying."

"Yes, I know."

Eventually, they found a small café and took two seats. Most of the people there were in business suits, so they were out of place in their school uniforms. They were wearing uniforms from two of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo. Reiko picked up the menu as Hiro took the napkin and put it on his lap. "Tell me what's on the menu," he ordered.

"Read it yourself," said Reiko as she raised the menu to cover her face.

"I can't. You broke my glasses."

"Just hold up really close and squint."

Hiro said nothing. Instead, he settled his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. When he didn't say anything back, Reiko lowered the menu and was confronted with him staring at her with a smug expression. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, there's something. Why are you staring at me?" Reiko put the menu down. "You're trying to get to me, aren't you? Playing little mind games with me. It's not going to work, you hear me? It's not." The waiter had appeared while Reiko was speaking. She turned her attention to him and put a fake smile on her face, "I believe we're ready to order."

"Yes, miss," said the waiter who looked like a college student and he looked anxious. "What would you like?"

"I'd like a roast beef sandwich with salad on the side. Also put the dressing on the side," answered Hiro quickly. "I also want an iced tea. Don't you want to write this down?"

The waiter stammered, "Y-yes, o-of course." He jotted down Hiro's order. He turned his attention to Reiko. "Now what would you like, miss?"

Hiro ordered, "She'll just have a salad. She may look tiny, but she's putting on a bit of weight around her waist and hips. You just can't tell."

"How long would it take for you to bring our food out?" asked Reiko sweetly.

"It shouldn't take that long," said the waiter as he looked at her. He felt like he was going to get whiplash from looking back and forth between the pair. "I'd say maybe fifteen minutes."

"If you can get it out here in five, I'd really appreciate it," said Reiko as she flashed him a smile. "Also I'll leave an extra tip on the table."

The waiter smiled and walked away. Not because he was happy about the extra tip, but because he just wanted to get away from them. Reiko kicked Hiro under the table hard. "You are really something, you jerk," she whispered.

"Hey, the shorter the meal the less time we have together."

The waiter returned with their food very quickly and made his escape so fast that Reiko didn't even get a chance to ask for a glass of water. She shrugged and took Hiro's iced tea instead.

"That's mine," he said right away. "Order you own."

Reiko took a straw and blew the wrapper at him. She took a deep breath and took a big gulp, drinking a good third of the tea. Hiro's eyes widened in amazement. She sighed, "How did you know what was on the menu without reading it?"

Hiro answered, "The roast beef was on the board out front as the special and look around you. People are having salads and adding sugar to their teas. People wouldn't add sugar to soda."

Reiko exclaimed, "So you can see! You made me pay for everything and ditch school for nothing!"

"Nothing for you, but a free trip to the museum and lunch for me," he retorted. Hiro took the iced tea back. He took a sip using the same straw that Reiko had used.

She demanded, "What's wrong with you?! Use another straw. That's just wrong."

Hiro let go of the straw and said, "It could have used some sugar, but otherwise not bad." Her jaw dropped as he went on, "What? Was that inappropriate?"

"Yes!"

"Why? Is it because your mouth is so dirty that you shouldn't share with other people? If that's so, then you should have warned me before I did it."

"I didn't know you were going to do that! And it's just not right—it's like a—"

"An indirect kiss?" Reiko's face felt like it was on fire as Hiro smirked at her. She froze almost completely as Hiro took another sip of the tea. "On second thought, this tea is sweet enough. It tastes a bit like strawberries."

Reiko bit her lip tasting her strawberry flavored lip balm. It was the only make up she wore, but she didn't really need to wear any. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Reiko started in on her salad which was quite good, but didn't drink any more of the iced tea. Halfway through the meal, Hiro managed to get the waiter to bring them some water. Reiko drank the water and avoided looking at Hiro for the duration of the meal. At end of the meal, Reiko paid and they left.

"Now, I feel like dessert," announced Hiro.

"Are you kidding?" asked Reiko incredulously. "I'm not buying you anything else."

"Gelato sounds good," he said, ignoring her all together. "Let's go. And just so you know, I can't see pass ten feet in front of me clearly. My eyes are just that bad."

Reiko slumped and shook her head. Her hands were clutched into fists as looked straight at him. "I'm not doing this anymore. You're crazy. I'm going home!"

"You could do that," agreed Hiro.

She stepped back from him as she saw the smirk on his face. "What are you going to do?"

"Why would I do anything?"

"Because you're a sneaky, unpredictable bastard that's why!"

"I'm shocked that you would be so paranoid. I mean really did you see how those people stared at us in the restaurant?" He paused and blinked before continuing, "Of course, I couldn't really see for myself, but you know. Now, I have to figure why would you be so nervous? You say you're a scholarship student, right? That means that someone else is paying for your education, so if someone were to place an anonymous phone call to the school…."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Reiko glared at him as she clutched her fists tighter. She really wanted to hit him. She couldn't have him calling up the school. It wouldn't take much for them to figure it out who he was reporting about. "Let's go get some gelato," she surrendered with a roll of her eyes.

They walked beside each other. It was almost three in the afternoon. There were more people as they went to a place to get some gelato. Hiro ordered again without checking what she wanted and handed her some strawberries and cream gelato. He got some mint chocolate as she paid up.

They soon made their way back to the train station. Reiko reflected on how she had never done this before. She had never been on a date. Did this count as a date? He didn't ask her out and she didn't ask him out. It was rather confusing to figure this out. She gave him a sidelong glance.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she replied as she shrugged.

"Well, you can't be thinking. That would be too hard for you to do."

"I'm not stupid, so don't imply that I am."

"I'm not going to imply it because it's so obvious."

Reiko couldn't take it anymore as they reached the train station. She turned to face him as she grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him down to her level so she could look him straight in the eye and spit in it if she had to. "You listen to me and you listen good, you have no idea who I am and what I could do to you if you cross me. You got it?" she hissed in a low, dangerous tone.

"Heh," he muttered as he wrenched her fingers off his shirt. "Nice try, but I don't intimidate that easily, Makino." He held on to her hands. "I'm tired of the sound of your voice." He leaned in closer.

"Like it's any better than listening to you! Where you come off insulting me? I am not fat and stupid!" exclaimed Reiko angrily. "Let go of me!"

"Shut up!"

"NO! I'M NOT SHUTTING—"

Hiro cut her off with a kiss. Reiko's eyes widened as her lips made contact with his. He released in her an instant. Reiko was felt her breath caught her throat as he let her go. Hiro pulled away from her with a smirk on his face as the train came to a stop just in front of them. "Much better," he said. "I like you better this way." He stepped away from her and got on the train before she had time to react.

Reiko stood still, absolutely stunned, as the train pulled away. The blush on her cheeks faded away as she paled. She touched her lips.

That was her first kiss.

He just stole her first kiss.

"DAMN HIM!"

* * *

AN: Half the fun's got to be the dialogue. There's more in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't know Hana Yori Dango and Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	3. Chapter 3

Collide

Chapter Three: Fathers Know Best

Reiko's scream echoed in the train station as she stomped her foot. People scurried away as she started ranting. "That bastard's going to pay for that! Who does he think he is?! He has no idea who he's dealing—"

Her cell phone went off and she glanced at it. Her insides froze as she answered, "Hello, Mama? Why are you calling?"

"Why aren't you in school?" asked her mother in a calm voice.

"Uh…how did you know I wasn't in school?"

"The school called me. I was in a long meeting; otherwise I would have check up sooner. So are you going to tell me where you are?"

Reiko panicked and didn't know what to say as a train pulled up. "I—I'm sorry. I can't hear you. You're cutting off," she said quickly as she hung up. She sighed as she mentally scolded herself. There was no way she could avoid her mother, so she had little choice but to go home and face her. Prolonging it would only make it worse and then her father would find out.

As she took her seat, she rested her head on the back of the seat in front of her. "It's not even my fault," she whined. "It's Tachibana Hiro's fault. It's not mine. How am I suppose to explain that?!" She stared pounding the seat in front of her with her fists. The salaryman in front of her was about to turn around and yell at her, but taking one look at her was more than enough to scare him into silence.

By the time she got home, she was utterly dejected. Worst yet, she was thinking about the kiss and blushing at the thought of it. She touched her lips before she put her hand on the door, but it swung open, surprising her. She was confronted by her mother who wore an expression of disapproval. "Get inside, now," ordered Tsukushi.

Reiko felt a tremor of fear as she glanced at her mother. She had never had her mother really mad at her, and she had seen it more for her brothers than her. Her perfect fifteen year record was scattered thanks to Tachibana Hiro. Now she was in trouble and it wasn't even her fault. It was all some sort of horrible dream.

Standing in the foray, Reiko kept her eyes downcast on the floor. Her mother was right in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. "Where were you today? Why weren't you at school? Do you have any idea how worried I was? And you hung up on me. Tell me what's going on now."

"Nothing happened," muttered Reiko. "I just didn't feel like going to school today. I just went to the art museum and had lunch that was it."

"You've never been a good liar, Reiko," said her mother sternly. She then sighed, "Very well, if you don't want to explain to me what happened then you'll have to explain it to your father."

"You're going to tell Papa?" asked Reiko, daring to look up with a horrified look. "But you can't. He'll be mad."

"If you don't tell me, you don't leave me much of a choice."

One of the maids came running up to Tsukushi, announcing, "Doumyouji-sama, the master has arrived. He's asking for you."

Tsukushi nodded and went to go see him, but she paused and said, "Reiko, come along."

"But Papa will know something's wrong. I'm not supposed to be home this early!" exclaimed Reiko.

Her father walked in and saying, "Why do you always keep me waiting, Tsukushi?" Tsukasa was still wearing his overcoat and swept his wife in an embrace. He gave her a kiss. "Bet you're surprise to see me home so soon."

"No," answered Tsukushi as she pressed her cheek against his chest. "Reiko-chan's also home early."

"Good afternoon, Papa," said Reiko.

Tsukasa warmly smiled at her. It was a rare smile that was only preserved for his only daughter. In his eyes, he didn't see a teenage girl; but the little girl who followed her mother around much like a duckling and who hid under his desk, pretending it was her office while he was trying to work. He released his wife from his embrace to step forward to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"How was school, Reiko?" asked her mother, giving her a look.

"Fine," Reiko quickly answered. "I have homework to do. See you at dinner."

Tsukasa didn't seem to notice his daughter's hasty retreat from his arms towards the stairs. He didn't even notice that she was too early to be home from school. Tsukushi shook her head and frowned at her daughter's cowardly, weak exit. She didn't know which was worse: her husband just unnoticing their daughter's actions or their daughter lying to them.

There was no time for her to really think about it as her husband slipped his arm around her waist. Tsukushi retained her small form, despite having three children. Every pregnancy her body had expanded enormously, but as soon as she delivered her body would return its original shape. Tsukasa even proudly bragged that Tsukushi didn't have a single stretch mark.

Over the years, Tsukasa's ardor for Tsukushi remained as passionate as ever. She tilted her head back and received his lips upon hers. She wore heels to make it easier on him, since he complained about her height frequently. He pulled away from her, leaving her with a heady sensation that made her body tingle. "How was your day?" she asked him, not quite forgetting about Reiko.

"Same as usual," answered Tsukasa. "Boring meeting after boring meeting. I have to meet with Tachibana Ryoki next week."

"Doesn't he run that computer firm? They call him the Bill Gates of Japan," said Tsukushi. Of course, she knew such information. It was in her best interest to know so. "Why are you meeting with him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Tsukasa. His wife shook her head. He sighed in irritation as he replied, "Because his company is creating to the new security software for the hotel system. It will be the most efficient system in the world."

"I see," shrugged Tsukushi. She glanced at the stairs that their daughter had taken to go to her room. She wasn't sure if it was too early to bring up her concerns with her husband. There was no point in upsetting Tsukasa when she didn't know what was going on. She ventured, "Tsukasa, I'm a little worried about Reiko."

Tsukasa frowned before he asked, "What's going on with her?"

"She wasn't at school today," answered Tsukushi.

"What?"

"She wasn't in school today. I got a call from the school, reporting that she never showed up for class."

Tsukasa brought his hand to his chin as he normally did when he was thinking. "What time is it?"

"Just after four."

"Is that too early to be home from school?"

Tsukushi snorted and said, "Yes, it's too early to be home from school. Reiko doesn't miss school unless she's sick. She wasn't sick and she won't tell me where she went."

"I'll talk to her," said Tsukasa in a firm tone that Tsukushi didn't like.

"Tsukasa, you just talk to her. I don't want you scaring her," muttered Tsukushi as she grabbed onto Tsukasa's arm. "You have a tendency to start yelling before you let people explain themselves. Please just be gentle with her. She looks upset about something."

Tsukasa didn't say anything as he went up the stairs towards Reiko's room. It was a bit of a walk and reached the door. Each of their children had a suite in the mansion, so their rooms were rooms within rooms. He opened the door without any announcement. He entered the outer room and called out, "Reiko, come here! Now!"

Reiko was in bed, having changed out of her uniform, and into a pair of matchstick jeans and a white t-shirt. She leaped out of bed when she heard the sound of her father's voice. She knew that she should have told her mother something, but now it was going to be from bad to worse as she opened the door. "Yes, Papa?" she asked, sweetly.

"Your mother just told me that you weren't in school today," said Tsukasa angrily. Reiko shrunk in fear, but willed herself to stay rooted in one spot. She cast her eyes downward, but she didn't see the look of anger on Tsukasa's face soften. He didn't really have a chance against her. "So, where were you?"

"The Western Art Museum," answered Reiko softly. "I just wanted a day off." She bit her lip, feeling the sensation of Hiro's lips upon hers for an instant.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

Tsukasa put his hands on her shoulders. "You can't just disappear like that, Reiko-chan. There are people out there who want to do things to this family. We have security details for that reason. The only reason why you're allowed to go out on the trains on your own is because your mother has asked for it but at the same time you are to be at certain places at certain times. That's the only way that's going to work."

"Yes, Papa."

"If you want to take a day off, you have to only ask."

"But Mama—"

"Ask me first," he said, giving her a tender smile. "I don't know what I would do if anything happen to any of you. You are my baby."

Reiko nodded, asking, "Papa, why are you home so soon?"

"You're not the only one who wants some time off, too," he answered. He sighed. "Enjoy this time while you can. Don't be so eager to grow up too fast. When you get to be an adult, it's one boring meeting after another."

Tsukushi appeared at the door and walked in. "So, how's everything?" she asked.

"It's fine," answered Tsukasa. "I handled it. Reiko-chan just took the day off from school. I used to do that all the time while I was in school."

Tsukushi put her hands on her waist. "Is that so?" she asked as she looked at her daughter. Reiko could swear that she was transparent in her mother's eyes. "You wanted a day off?"

"Papa took the afternoon off, too," pointed out Reiko.

"He's an adult," Tsukushi paused, "most of the time."

"Hey!" exclaimed Tsukasa.

"I'm sorry, Mama," pleaded Reiko. "It will never happen again."

Tsukushi eyed her. She knew that she was hiding something and she would have to draw it out later. Somehow, Tsukushi knew that Tsukasa couldn't really yell at Reiko the same way he could with their sons. He never could. "Make sure that it doesn't," ordered Tsukushi. "And you're not allowed to go and visit Hikaru for the next week. You are to come home directly from school."

Reiko nodded. She knew she wasn't going to get away without any punishment. She wanted to see Hikaru face to face and tell her what had happened, but now she couldn't. Tsukushi crossed her arms over her chest. Tsukasa put his arm over her shoulder. "I guess that's it then," he said. "Do as your mother says otherwise, I will not allow you to go to school on your own either."

"Yes, Papa," said Reiko. It seemed that she wasn't meant to win anything that day. Her parents left her after that. She went to her bedroom in utter despair as she sunk into her bed. She flipped over onto her stomach.

"This wasn't even my fault! It was that Tachibana Hiro's fault! He made me ditch school by pretending he was so blind! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS TACHIBANA IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" she declared as she started punching her pillow.

"ARGH!" she screamed as she stood up with the pillow, ripping it in half and throwing it around. Feathers were flying everywhere. "YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS! DAMN YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!" She heaving as a wave of exhaustion came over her. She dropped to the floor on her knees. She could hear the sound of heartbeat as she touched her lips; slowly she released the remnants of pillow as her cheeks felt like they were fire.

Furiously she shook her head. "Stop thinking like that!" she scolded herself. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Hiro sneezed twice, interrupting the quiet studying of the other people in his test center class. He rubbed his nose, thinking that he must be coming down with something. He had gone to the test center after separating from Reiko that afternoon. His classmate in front of him, turned around and said, "Someone's probably talking about you, Tachibana."

He snapped, "Don't tell me such superstitious crap!"

The rest of his classmates seized up in terror, hastily turning their attention back to their drills. He didn't notice the strange looks he got from the girls in the class when he had walked in without his glasses. He never paid attention to such things. He was always focused on his goal of going to Todai.

He licked his lips as he tried to solve a particularly difficult equation. He tasted strawberries. "Stupid girl," he muttered under his breath as he felt his cheeks go flush. He sighed as he put his pencil down.

The tutor came up to him and asked, "Are you having a problem with the equation, Tachibana-san?"

"No," answered Hiro as he wrote the answer out, cutting out all the steps. "That's it. I'm going home."

"Um—" started the tutor, but taking one look at the expression on Hiro's face was enough to silence him. Hiro was already up and at the door. The tutor thought, _What a scary person that Tachibana boy is._

Hiro made his way home, arriving much sooner than his mother had expected him to. Hatsumi was in the middle of preparing dinner when he walked through the door. "Tadaima," he announced in a bored tone.

"You're home early, Hiro-kun," said Hatsumi. "Is everything all right?"

Hiro turned and faced her after taking off his shoes. "I'm fine."

"I got a call from the school. You weren't there today," said his mother. She stared at him. "What happened to your glasses?"

Hiro shrugged. "I didn't feel like going in," he said. "My glasses fell off on the train and it got stepped on."

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel fine, Okaasan, just tired."

Hatsumi gave him a worried glance as he tried to smile for her. "Why don't you just lay down for a while?" she suggested. "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Hiro nodded and made his way to his room. He changed his clothes and reclined in his bed. He had an extra pair of glasses tucked away in his desk drawer. He wasn't sure how he was feeling at the moment. The girl had gotten on his nerves and he knew that she was lying.

She said she was a scholarship student, yet she was walking around with expensive accessories and had enough cash to pay for everything. He also could tell that the name she had given wasn't really hers. Hiro wondered who she really was. Not that he was too eager to find out. There was no chance that he was going to run into her again.

During the time, Hiro rested in his bedroom, his father arrived home from work. Ryoki was stretching out on the sofa as Hatsumi listened to how his day went. "I finally have a meeting arranged with Doumiyouji Tsukasa."

"I'm glad. You two are such busy people that a meeting starting to sound impossible," said Hatsumi sincerely. "Oh, we can have dinner as soon as the soup is ready. Hiro's home early."

Ryoki sat up. "He's home early?"

"Yes, he's glasses were broken."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" asked Ryoki, sensing Hatsumi's concern.

Hatsumi put the ladle down as she nodded. "He didn't look too well and he wasn't in school today either."

"Really?" asked Ryoki as he got to his feet. "For the tuition we're paying he can't just do that."

Hatsumi was startled as quickly got in his way to Hiro's room. "There's no need to be so upset. And it's not like we can't afford to send him to Kaisei. Don't overreact."

Ryoki relaxed as he put his arms around his wife. Hatsumi always had a calming effect on him and he wouldn't have made his business a success without her. She was always too gentle and soft when it came to disciplining their son. "I'm not mad," he assured her.

"I think he's pushing himself too hard," murmured Hatsumi. "He should take a break every once in a while. He's exhausted."

"He doesn't have to go to Todai," said Ryoki. "I'm already happy with things just the way they are."

"I'm worried about leaving him alone when we go to the spa. Do you really think it's a good idea?" Ryoki frowned because he had been planning the trip for so long. Hatsumi saw the look on his face and she nuzzled closer to him. "I don't want to leave him alone when we don't know what's wrong with him."

"It will pass," Ryoki told her. "He's a teenage boy. I remember what it was like when I was his age."

"I remember, too," muttered Hatsumi. Then she looked up at Ryoki, saying, "Maybe, we should be more worried."

Ryoki glared at her. "We're better parents than mine were, so I don't think we have much to worry about."

"So you say, but he's becoming more and more like you everyday."

"I don't like the tone you're using. What's so wrong if he's like me?"

Hiro interrupted them as he appeared in the hallway. "Do you two mind? I was resting." He was wearing his spare glasses. "Why are you two always hugging each other when I come in? It's disgusting. Old people shouldn't be doing that."

His mother turned beet red as his father scowled at him. "Old? We're not that old, Masahiro," said his father defensively without any embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Hiro with a dismissive wave. "Whatever. _Achoo! Achoo!"_ He stopped as he blinked in surprised. Maybe, someone was talking about him.

"Let's have dinner already," said his mother.

Hiro shrugged and followed his parents to the table.

* * *

AN: The fathers have different reactions whereas the mothers' reactions are the same. Tsukasa's a bit softer, but he doesn't have full knowledge of what's going on. ;; And after two sons, he's mellowed a bit more and gotten more patient.

I'd like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed, especially TsuTsu. I honestly didn't know about disabling the anonymous reviews. So it's wide open for your slings and arrows.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango and Hot Gimmick. Please use this fanfic with my permission.


	4. Chapter 4

Collide

Chapter Four: Party at the Doumiyouji Mansion

Reiko passed her week long punishment by hanging around at home. She was bored out of her skull by the second day. She did talk to Hikaru on the phone about the whole thing. Her friend was sympathetic and talked her out of doing anything. Hikaru said it was best to let it go and there wasn't much of a chance of her seeing him again. There was no need to plan revenge.

During the week, Reiko's mother was still trying to glean information from her, but came up with nothing. Her father seemed content to believe that everything was all right. There were more pressing things. The social season was about to begin.

Every year, the Doumiyouji family opened their home to families that they did business with during the year. The guest list had the names of the who's who of the international business world. It was the black tie event that most people looked forward to. One that Reiko dreaded, but as her father's daughter she was expected to attend it.

When a Doumiyouji needed a dress for a special occasion, the stores came to them. Reiko had to sit through boring fittings as various strangers tried to please her. Reiko didn't really want to go to the party, so she was more resistant than usual. She didn't care much about fashion or things like that. In fact, while they were trying to explain why she should pick their dress, she was reading a shoujo manga.

Eventually, she let her attendants pick out a lovely black Armani dress that was the plainest one available. By that time, she was playing with her portable game system. She wanted to talk to Hikaru on the phone, but she wanted to do it in the privacy of her room. There were other things to worry about more than just the party. She was busy studying for exams in school as well in between all the other dull activities at home.

Reiko was ranked sixth in her class through her own academic abilities. She was proud of herself for making that rank without the aid of a tutor or having them bump her grades up to make her top of the class. Her oldest brother did about average overall. Her other brother, Ryu, didn't care much about school in general. He did what their father had done and mostly came for social interaction.

For Reiko, there was no socializing in school. In Eitoku, she was alone for the most part. The teachers admired her for her intelligence, but the rest of the student body seemed to shun her. Despite being a Doumiyouji, they didn't like her because of her mother's background. She was consider a poseur. It was fine when both her brothers were still in school with her because they had shielded her from it, but being the youngest child among the F4's children was a disadvantage. She had no friends in Eitoku.

That was why the punishment her mother had given her was so harsh to her. She and Hikaru had been friends for many years and in fact, Reiko could only count on Hikaru and even Hikaru's twin was a friend. She had wanted to go to their school, but never asked to. She knew her father would probably say no, even though he had a tendency to grant most of her wishes.

However, Nishikado-sensei was a very strict man. He forbid his children from visiting Reiko at her home, but she never argued with it and respected his decision. Still it was lonely attending school by herself.

Reiko's mother had made several attempts to figure out what was going on with her. Reiko was able to keep it a secret because her mother had to plan for the gala event that was to be held at the mansion, so Reiko wasn't forced to give anything away.

It was an uncomfortable, dreadful week for Reiko. Her classmates tried to curry favor with her with hopes of wrangling an invitation to the party. They were obnoxious, pretending they liked her as she was and not as someone who could get them into the gala event of the year. She had no intention of inviting any of the vapid fools to her family's party.

On top of all of it, her father had been business with meetings the entire week. She had no idea who her father was meeting with, not that she actually paid attention to her father's business. He didn't even make it home for dinner and she barely saw him during that week.

The last day of the week before the party, Reiko arrived at school as usual. She went to her locker to switch her shoes with slippers. The masses were already collecting around her and she was feeling her patience wear thin. Her brothers wouldn't have put up with it for as long as she would have. Ryuichi was only slightly more easygoing than Tetsuya. Both of her brothers had been cited for fighting on school grounds at least three times each whereas Reiko had gone out of her way to be unnoticed.

"Doumiyouji-sama, would you like to join our table for lunch?" offered one boy around lunchtime.

"No, thanks," said Reiko as she picked up her bento box and thermos for lunch. The chef knew during that week that it was important that she have a lunch brought from home to avoid the crowds at the cafeteria.

A whole group of them was following her around and she had to get rid of them fast. Reiko pointedly ignored them as she spotted the groundskeeper tending one of the hedges. "Good afternoon, Ishida-san," she said as she went by, stopping group in their tracks.

The gardener, who was about thirty and quite trim, said back, "Good morning, Doumiyouji-sama."

She could feel her classmates fume at the fact that she had greeted the help rather than them. She went on her way hearing some of the muttering. She caught one thing, "She acts all high and mighty just because she's Doumiyouji Tsukasa's daughter." She acted like she didn't hear it at all and walked until she reached the sanctuary of fire escape.

She settled in for lunch and opened the Thermos, which had iced tea in it. She sipped it in between sushi bites. Her mind wandered to the iced tea that she had shared with Hiro. She put the cup down, feeling her cheeks go flush as she furiously shook her head. What was wrong with her?

She had no friends to talk to at the school. Most the students were incredibly shallow, most the students like to brag about their latest things. Reiko was still using the same Prada backpack she had since last year and her cell phone was about a year old. There were more important things to worry about. There was no point in impressing people who were only interested in things that were so fleeting.

She had her cell phone and sent a text message to Hikaru. She had no idea what she really wanted because she didn't know what she was missing.

* * *

Hiro returned home later that night to find his father and mother in deep conversation. He heard a little bit before he announced that he was home. "This is a big deal," whispered Hatsumi in amazement. "Your mother would be floored to hear it. This is the sort of thing that she would like to go to."

"It's strictly business, Hatsumi," said Ryoki. "Doumyouji-san isn't at all what I expected him to be. He's a shrewd businessman with a natural inclination for it and any decision he makes effects the entire economy of Japan."

"You sound like you admire him."

"On the contrary, he seems a bit too impulsive to really be all that great. He's going by gut instinct, not using any kind of logical reasoning at all. How can anyone run a business like that?"

Hatsumi shrugged and smiled, "I hear that his wife holds a great deal of influence over him. Even though he has a degree from Harvard Business School, she has one from Eitoku University. She runs the charity side of the family's empire and draws no salary. Sound familiar?"

"Hey, I gave you a son," replied Ryoki. "You always said that it was the hardest job between the two of us."

"Tadaima," greeted Hiro. "So, what's up?"

"Doumiyouji-san has invited our family to their gala event at their mansion tomorrow," answered Hatsumi.

"Really?" asked Hiro. "Well, have fun you two."

"What do you mean? Of course, you're coming. It would be an insult to Doumiyouji-san if we don't attend as a family, isn't that right, Ryoki?"

"It's up to Masahiro if he wants to attend or not. I doubt that you'll find anything that interesting at the party, but it's not like you're doing anything other than studying," shrugged Ryoki.

"All right then," agreed Hiro.

Hatsumi objected, "No, you are not going to get out of going to the party with us. You are our son and you are going to come along. The invitation was for the three of us to attend."

"I don't want to waste my time around stupid people who complain about not getting a Porsche over a BMW or whatever else rich brats complain about."

"How do you know that's what's going to happen? You barely leave this apartment other than just to go to school and the test center," said his mother. She insisted, "No, you're going to this party."

"Fine…yeah, whatever," muttered Hiro as he glanced at his father.

Ryoki smirked a bit. It was so rare to see Hatsumi insist on anything with their son. Hiro shrugged, but didn't argue any longer. It was a bit of a surprise, but Ryoki could tell the invitation was sort of a last minute impulse by Doumiyouji. Hatsumi continued, "We'll have to get you something to wear for the party. You've outgrown the suits you have."

Hiro grimaced at the idea of having to go shopping for clothes. He spent most of his time in his school uniform. He had only two sets of clothes for weekend wear that he decided to wear regularly. "Do I have to?" he asked.

"Don't worry," said Hatsumi. "I'll pick something up for you tomorrow. I'll have to work fast since the party is tomorrow night. I have your measurements from the last fitting for your school uniform."

"Whatever," shrugged Hiro. "Just as long as I don't have to shopping."

"That's the spirit, Masahiro," said Ryoki blandly as the phone ran. He stood up and answered it. "Subaru? What's wrong? Why are you calling from the office?" He sighed. "I'll take care of it from here with my remote access. I'll call you when I'm in." Ryoki turned to his wife and son, "Go ahead and start dinner without me."

He went to his home office after hanging up the phone. Hiro went to his room to drop off his things. His room was like a monk's cell. There was a bed and a large desk with a computer. The desk was big enough for him to spread out all of his things when he studied.

Things had gotten back to normal since that crazy day a week ago. Hiro sighed at the monotony of it. He changed his clothes and joined his mother for dinner. "Has Otousan told you what's going on with those meetings?" he asked as he sat down.

"Things are going very well," answered Hatsumi. "You understand that going to this party is very important to your father's business. Even if he doesn't insist on you going. We don't ask you to do something like this all that often. Your father's business is only in its first generation, not only is he competing with companies in Japan, but also international ones. Doumiyouji-san could have picked any other company."

"I won't know anyone there, Okaasan," said Hiro. "I don't like hanging around with people I don't know."

"You just need to get more practice at it that's all," said his mother. "One day, you'll have to attend these functions on your own."

Hiro sensed that his mother was worried about his lack of social interaction outside of the family. It never really bothered him, but he didn't want to upset his mother. "I'll try," he promised her.

"That's all I ask," said Hatsumi. "I hope your father can join us for dinner at least for part of it."

The rest of dinner went on as usual when Ryoki joined them halfway through it. Hiro went to bed early and went to the test center the following day as usual. His father had to leave to go to the office to check up on the servers, while his mother went shopping for Hiro's suit. After a dull morning of drilling, he returned home around lunchtime to find that his aunt and cousins had come for a visit.

Upon seeing him, the oldest, Erika raced up to him, "Hiro-kun's home!"

"Hiro-kun," declared the middle child also a girl, Sakura. Both girls latched onto his long legs.

Hiro hid his irritation and smiled, "Hello, girls." He could see his mother beaming at him for his effort. "Hello Okaasan. Obasan. Ren-kun."

His youngest cousin took after his uncle. Ren was quiet and clung to his mother's side, giving Hiro a shy wave. He was only four years old. Erika was ten, and Sakura was seven. "Your aunt and cousins dropped by unexpectedly," said his mother. "I was telling them about the party."

"Sounds interesting," said Hatsumi's sister, Akane, "but I could probably do with less excitement. The last time I had a quiet night was about five years ago." She put her arm around Ren tighter.

"'Kaasan," said Ren softly as he leaned closer to her. "I have to potty."

"Oh all right," said Akane. She took his hand and they went to the bathroom. She wasn't going in with him, but he liked having her wait for him outside the door while he went. "Excuse us, we'll be right back."

Hiro pried the girls off him and took a seat and the girls took their mother's seat. "Your suit is in your room. I also got you some new shoes. Oh, and wear your contact lens tonight," his mother told him.

"I don't want to," said Hiro petulantly.

"Hiro-kun will look so cute without his glasses," squealed Erika. "All the girls will go for you definitely!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow at her. "You've been reading too much manga again. It's rotting your brain, Erika-chan," he said.

"You're so mean, Hiro-kun!" declared Erika angrily. "No girl's going to want a mean boy like you!"

"Like I care."

Akane said from behind, "I was starting to wonder about you. You're fifteen years old. You should have a lot of interest. You're rich and handsome. I'm sure that there's at least a few girls nursing a crush on you. And you've probably already kissed so many girls already." Her daughters giggled as Ren let go of his mother's hand to join his sisters on the sofa.

Hatsumi shook her head, "No, Akane. Leave my son alone. I'd be more worried about your kids."

Hiro didn't really say anything as he thought about what his aunt had said. He didn't give away anything. As far as his parents knew, he hadn't really gone out with anyone and that was true. He didn't count what had transpired last week as a date. He was just in a peculiar mood and wanted to get back at Reiko for running into him. He didn't even realize he was staring off into space until Ren started waving his hand in front of him, ignoring his mother and aunt's conversation. "Hiro-kun," he said timidly.

"Yes?" he said blinking.

"I want to play with your computer, please," said Ren with a pleading tone.

"Ren-kun, you can play at home with our family's computer as much as you want," pointed out Akane.

"I want to pay with Hiro-kun," he said firmly as he pouted to his mother.

Hiro got up and took his hand. "Come on," he said, wanting to get away from the females in the room. "It's better that we go and leave them be."

For the next few hours, in between eating, Hiro let Ren play with his computer. Finally, his father and uncle came around four after finishing up their work. His uncle always looked boyish. Ren ran up to him and he picked up effortlessly. "Hiro, how are you doing?" asked his uncle. Like his father, he didn't call him "-kun" at the end like other people in the family. Yet, he didn't call him by his full name either. Hiro liked his uncle.

"I'm fine, Ojisan," said Hiro.

"I've come to collect everyone now. We should go home Akane, so that they can get ready for the party," said Subaru.

"I want to play with Hiro-kun longer," said Ren. The child was slow to warm up even around family members; but like his sisters, he hero worshipped his older cousin. "Just a bit longer."

"No, we should go home," chuckled Subaru. All the children pouted and whined a little bit more before they were able to leave as soon as they were gone, Hiro and his parents got ready for the party.

Hiro got ready for the party slowly. After a quick shower, he put on the clothes that his mother had bought for him along with the shoes. He spent the rest of the time in the bathroom, putting on the contact lens. He didn't wear them that often because it was too much trouble to them on. He started at himself in the mirror for a while.

The suit came in three parts. It had a vest, pants, and jacket that were black. It wasn't quite a tuxedo, but it was more formal than a regular suit. He had a white shirt underneath it along with a black tie. He didn't even read the label while he put it on. He walked out to the living room and found his father sitting on the sofa, waiting for his mother.

"This is what it means to be married, Masahiro," said his father. "But she's always worth the wait."

"What were you saying?" asked Hatsumi as she stepped out in a beautiful sleeveless dress that was a rich maroon color. She had a black wrap around her shoulders and pearl drop earrings dangling from her ear lobes. Ryoki stood up and smiled at her. She looked approvingly at the men in her life. "You both look great."

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Hiro. He wasn't as tall as his father yet, but he was getting there. "Can we get this over with? How long do we have to stay?"

"All right, let's get going," said Ryoki with a sigh. "I would also like to get this over with as soon as possible."

Hatsumi sighed. "This is the reason why I don't take the both of you anywhere." With that, the Tachibana family left their penthouse apartment via limo to the Doumiyouji Mansion.

* * *

Preparations for the part at the Doumiyouji Mansion were heavily coordinated through various people, leading all the way up to Tsukushi. Reiko ruefully thought that her mother could command a real army. She was held up in her room, getting ready for the party. Her maid along with several others were chattering away as they prepared her for the party.

Reiko was hoping to get it over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible. She was dressed in a black Armani gown that had some beautiful lacy detail on it and it was fitted to her body. It had an A-line skirt that went pass her knees. She wore some strappy heels that she was sure she was going to trip and fall in. The straps on the dress were too thin for her liking.

The hairdresser insisted on pulling her hair down and combing it out. Reiko's hair was wavy with thick curls that she didn't really like all that much. When it all hung down, she thought she resembled an octopus, so at the last minute she pinned it up. She also was forced to wear more make up than she wanted to by the make up artist. She liked wearing no make up.

A knock on the door came around six, signaling her that it was time to go. She stood up and walked towards the firing squad that had gathered. The Doumiyouji Family made their rounds around the party, meeting with each family. It was a tradition that her mother had started.

Ryuichi was already waiting for Reiko. "Hey, don't look like that," he told her. "You've got to at least smile." Reiko glared at him. "Okay, so you're going for the Doumiyouji Death Glare? That works, too, I suppose."

"Oniichan, can't you just start a fire or something so we can finish this fast?" she asked.

"No," answered Ryuichi. "I can't. I promised Mama that I would be on my best behavior. She still hasn't forgiven me for what happened on my eighteen birthday."

"Oh," said Reiko, remembering what had happened the year before last. It was a horrible mess. "Yeah…that."

"So, let's try to make the best of it," said Ryuichi. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. We're Doumiyouji. We have a high tolerance for pain." He put his arm around his baby sister and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

She saw her parents already gathered at the balcony. It seemed that the family was dressed in Armani. To her utter surprise, she saw her oldest brother standing with them. "Oniisan!" she cried as she went to him. "You came!" She threw her arms around him.

"Rei-chan," said Doumiyouji Tetsuya. He looked like their father. He was as tall as him, but he had his hair cut really short so that the curls weren't present. He gave her a firm embrace. "You've gotten taller. And you're wearing a real dress. This is a surprise."

"How was the flight from New York?" asked Reiko.

"Tiring, but I came here for tonight. Ryuichi picked me up from the airport and we've been hanging around his apartment the whole afternoon," answered Tetsuya as he kept his arm around his sister's shoulders. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, going as far down as bending his head for her.

Reiko's mother was dressed in an elegant Givenchy gown with her hair in twist. She wore only two pieces of jewelry she had on other than her Harry Winston, diamond encrusted, wedding band, which was under her gloves; the other one was the Saturn pendant that she had for more than twenty years.

Reiko's father was decked out in a custom tailored tuxedo. The clean lines and razor sharp creases. He looked like a king. He walked up to Reiko and asked, "That is what you're wearing?"

"What's wrong with it, Papa?" asked Reiko.

"It's a little revealing," sighed Tsukasa with dismay. Tetsuya nodded in agreement as Ryuichi and Tsukushi rolled their eyes.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, I can change and come back when I find something suitable—"

Tsukushi cut her off, "No, there is no time. And you're coming. The entire family is going out at the same time."

Tsukasa scowled at Tsukushi's veto. "The guests can wait," he snorted. "We're the hosts." Reiko sensed a fight starting between her parents and she couldn't stand the thought of it as her parents stared at each other. "Papa," she interrupted, tugging on his sleeve. "It's okay. Tsukasa blinked as he broke off his staring contest with his wife.

"Yeah," pointed out Ryuichi, "and it's not like she's got anything that anyone would be interested in looking at."

"Oniichan!" shouted Reiko as she balled up her hands into fists.

Tsukasa started chuckling as he put a hand on Reiko's shoulder. "Let's go," said Tsukushi, shaking her head at Ryuichi.

The Doumiyouji made their entrance. Reiko stood between the brothers, half-concealed. The Tachibana entered the ball room in the opposite side, so they didn't even see Reiko where they were. After a brief announcement from Tsukasa, the party began and they were about making rounds.

Reiko barely said anything as they made their introductions. Very few of her classmates were in attendance. The only people she stated and talked with were her father's closest friends and their families. The rest of the F4 were in attendance and were always the first on the guest list every year.

There was Mimasaka Akira with his wife, Suki, and their twin sons, Ichigo and Hatori. Reiko didn't know the twins that much because they were friends with Tetsuya more than they were friends with Ryuichi. Hanazawa Rui and his wife Shiguru had their only son, Keitaro. He was Ryuichi's best friend, so Reiko knew him the best.

Last, but not least, was Nishikado Soujirou who was still single after all this time. Reiko could see Nishikado-sensei in him, but she did hear the rumors that he was a player. It was hard to believe that they were brothers. She wondered if he even knew Hikaru and Sora at all, but her mother told her not to say anything about them to him.

Reiko lagged behind, chatting with them as the rest of her family managed to make their way to the Tachibana. Tsukasa started the introductions, "This is my wife, Tsukushi."

"Nice to meet you," said her mother as she bowed.

"This is my wife, Hatsumi," said Ryoki. "I see you have your children with you."

"This is my oldest son, Tetsuya. My second son, Ryuichi," said Tsukasa as they gave bows. "And my daughter—" He looked around. "Oh, she's over there." Tsukasa caught her eye and signaled her to come there.

Hiro stood still, trying to blend in with the background. He was bored out of his mind and he hands shoved into his pants pockets. Ryoki smiled as he gestured at him, "This boy with the sullen expression is my son, Masahiro."

Reiko caught up with them. Hiro's expression had changed from sullen to surprise as he took his hands out of his pockets. "Ah, my youngest child, Reiko," said Tsukasa.

"YOU!" they shouted at the same time.

* * *

AN: A very long chapter. Sorry for making it so long. I had to do some character development. I seem to be ending most of the chapters with a cliffhanger and I am sorry about that, too. Sorry this is the real chapter four. I had some problems. This is what happens when you upload tired. Also, you won't have to review if you don't want to, but it would be nice.

Lucky folks get an extra chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	5. Chapter 5

Collide

Chapter Five: Declaration of War

"YOU!" declared the fifteen year olds at the same time. They started talking and yelling at the same time.

"You broke my glasses!"

"What the Hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Your house?! I knew it! You are a liar! Saying you're a poor scholarship student!"

"You're calling me a liar?! You're the one who pretended he couldn't see anything! You used me as a guide dog!"

"How apropos," drawled Hiro.

"THAT'S IT!" exploded Reiko. "Keep talking and I'll break something else off you!"

"I'd like to see you try…bring it on!" fired back Hiro.

Tsukushi ordered as she grabbed her daughter's raised fist, "Stop it!"

"Enough, Masahiro," said Hatsumi in forceful tone. She took Hiro by the back of his collar. She took him the opposite direction as Tsukushi struggled with Reiko, going the other way. Tsukasa and Ryoki stared at each other with mystified looks on their faces. "What was that about?" asked Ryuichi as he looked at the direction which Hatsumi had dragged Hiro off.

"That was unexpected," said Ryoki calmly. "I had no idea that would happen."

Rui quietly pointed out, "I don't think I've ever seen Reiko that mad before. It was a little scary."

"She sounded like her mother," observed Soujirou.

"That's your son?" asked Akira. They hadn't had a chance to meet since the party had only just gotten started.

"Yes," answered Ryoki.

Tsukasa had been uncharacteristically quiet. He asked after much thought, "Did your son skip school about a week ago?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, he did. It was strange because he had never done that before," replied Ryoki. "I figured he was just overworking himself trying to study for the entrance exams for Tokyo University. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Tsukasa as he looked around for his wife and saw that she was talking to their daughter.

"What was that about?" demanded Tsukushi in a harsh whisper. "How do you know that boy?" She released her daughter from her grip. Reiko had resisted her when she took her away in a way that she hadn't done since she was a small child.

"He's had it in for me since I broke his glasses on the train. It was an accident!" exclaimed Reiko angrily. "I broke his glasses on the train when we fell. He thinks I did it on purpose. So he pretended he couldn't see and made me guide him to his school, the art museum, a café, for gelato, and then back to the train station." She stopped herself before she could say anything about what was really making her so furious. She added, "He also made me pay for everything and called me stupid!"

Tsukushi's expression was of amusement as she said, "It sounds like a date."

"It was not a date!" flared her daughter.

"So that's why you weren't in school?" asked her mother. She didn't wait for her to answer. "Look, this is a very important event for this family. I would like to have at least one family event that doesn't end with some kind of violent outburst. You will be polite and diplomatic. Do you understand me?"

"Do I have to?" asked Reiko, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Yes," answered Tsukushi. "I will not have this. You are too old to be acting so childish. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama," muttered Reiko in a small voice.

Meanwhile, Hatsumi released Hiro from her grip. He had followed her without any resistance. She looked at his expression and his lack of one made her even more worried. She didn't call him by his full name unless she was made, "Masahiro, what were you thinking? Doumiyouji-san is your father's business associate. The deal hasn't even complete set."

"She started it," said Hiro insolently. "She broke my glasses and she got on my nerves. Stupid girl."

"No, I will not have this. I raised you better this," said his mother angrily. Hiro blinked in shock. "You will be nice. You will be good. You will ask her to dance."

"Isn't there a less painful way?" asked Hiro. "Can't Otousan have business with someone else?"

"No," said his mother firmly.

Hiro didn't protest any further. He knew his mother enough to know that she meant what she said. All he had to do was ask Reiko to dance, and it wasn't as if she was going to say yes, so it was no big deal. He could wait it out for a while. There was no point in doing it so soon, and if he waited long enough he probably wouldn't have to ask her at all.

The party resumed as the girls around Hiro and Reiko's age were watching him. Word had circulated the party about who he was and who his parents were. He didn't seem to pay much attention and he only wanted to go home.

Reiko had the exact feeling as she tried to find away to escape to her room, but her mother was keeping a close eye on her. Every time she attempted an escape, one of her brothers would stop her. Another hour passed before Reiko ended up running into Hiro again.

"I need to talk to you," she told him when she found him sitting at his family's table. She took the seat next to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of what happened at the train station," answered Reiko. She couldn't help but be upset at how chevalier he was about the kiss.

Hiro was about to say something else, but he saw his mother nodding at him. He rolled his eyes, standing up, "Dance?" Reiko gave him a suspicious look. He smirked as he leaned closer to her, "Unless you think you can't keep up."

It was a challenge that Reiko couldn't resist. "Love to," she said with a fake smile on her face.

They walked to the dance floor. The band was playing some kind of South American music. A samba? Reiko wasn't sure. "Try to keep your hands from wandering," she told him.

"Like there would be anything worth trying."

They started dancing, but it wasn't going well because their steps weren't matching. They were both trying to lead. Their presence on the dance floor was enough to attract some attention. Their fathers who couldn't really leave the business talk for the night spotted them.

Ryuichi and Kei were trying to figure out what was happening. "I think Reiko's leading," said Ryuichi.

"I bet 100,000 yen that Hiro will lead at the end," said Kei.

"Bet," agreed Ryuichi as they shook hands.

Hiro stepped forward, knowing that Reiko didn't want her feet to be stepped on. She pulled back from him. "I should be leading," he told her.

Reiko stepped around him and whispered in his ear, "I've seen where you can take me. I don't want to go there."

Hiro pivoted on his heel so that he was facing her. His face was very close to hers. Her eyes widened as she pulled away from him. He caught her hand and spun her away from him. Then he brought her back to him with a gentle spin. Reiko was surprised as he leaned in close, "Would you like everyone to know what really happened last week?"

"You'd be stupid to. My brothers and father are."

"True, but nothing would happen to me."

Reiko bit her lip as Hiro twirled her. He had his hand on her hip. She forcefully shoved it off her. "Why did you do it?" she asked suddenly.

"Why do you need to know?" he retorted.

"Because I just have to. Why did you kiss me?"

Hiro smirked at her. "You really want to know?" Reiko nodded. He chuckled, "I just wanted you to shut up. It was either kiss you or hit you. I think I showed amazing restraint considering."

The music had stopped. Reiko yanked her arm away from Hiro's grasp. The silence was cut clean through with a single sound.

_SMACK!_

There was a collective gasp. Hiro reeled as Reiko's open hand made contact with his face. Instinctively, he reached his hand up to his cheek. He blinked as he realized something. He said, "You knocked out one of my contact lens."

"Oh really?" asked Reiko sarcastically as people started murmuring. Tsukushi threw her hands in the air in defeat. Reiko looked around the floor and saw the contact lens. "I have perfect vision. I found it." She didn't stoop down to pick it up. Instead, she grounded tip of her sandal on it.

Tetsuya and Ryuichi winced as their mother exclaimed, "Reiko!"

Reiko stalked off, declaring, "I feel so much better now!"

Hiro merely smirked, not the least bit shaken, and said, "Heh."

His parents came up to him and Hatsumi took a look at his face. "Are you all right?" asked his mother.

"I'm fine, Okaasan," said Hiro as he pulled his face away from his mother.

Tsukasa sighed as he asked, "How much would it cost to replace the glasses and the contact lens?"

"Never mind," said Hatsumi as she stood next to her husband with a very displeased expression. "Knowing my son, he said something to deserve that."

"I can't believe my own mother won't side with me," said Hiro as he put his hand down.

Hatsumi raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't stand there and tell me what I said wasn't true." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now what did you say to her?"

"Nothing," muttered Hiro.

Tsukushi shook her head and told her oldest son, "Tetsuya, go and find her. Bring her back here." Tetsuya nodded and went off to go and bring her. Ryuichi walked up to Hiro, sizing him, he said, "Come on. I'm sure we have something for your face. Can you see all right?"

"It's only one eye," replied Hiro. "It's better than the last time. She at least left me half blind this time."

Ryuichi shrugged as he gestured, "Come along anyway." Kei showed up and Ryuichi made a quick introduction as they went to the kitchen. Hiro followed their lead.

"And I thought this was going to be boring," said Kei quietly. "It was starting to get dull, but I've never seen Reiko-chan like that."

Ryuichi laughed. "Just when I thought there was no hope for her, this happens. "

"You sound too happy," said Hiro.

Ryuichi grinned as he paused. He was taller than Hiro and he ruffled his hair in a brotherly way. Hiro gave him a sullen look. "It's about time that Reiko causes some trouble for our parents. She lulled them into a false sense of security for fifteen years." He eyed Hiro, "You seem to have brought it out of her."

"He's like a catalyst," said Kei.

"What did you say to set her off?" asked Ryuichi as they walked into the bustling kitchen.

The chef and the other sous chefs were trying to get the next course out. Ryuichi went to the freezer and got an ice pack. Hiro was surprised that Ryuichi was doing this all by himself. He had expected him to order other people to do.

"You let her hit you," said Ryuichi suddenly.

Hiro asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Your hand was raised to block her," replied Kei matter-of-factly.

True, Hiro knew what he was saying and knew that Reiko would hit him, yet he still let her strike him. He shrugged, "Has she always been like that?"

Ryuichi asked, "What do you mean exactly?" He peered at him and he was close enough to smell him. "What kind of cologne are you wearing?"

"Just the stuff my mother buys me," answered Hiro.

Ryuichi leaned back away from him. "Nothing," he said in a pleasant tone. "So, how do you know my sister other than violent episodes?"

"Not that well," replied Hiro. "I go to KaiKei Academy and we ran into each other on the train twice. Other than that I didn't even know that she was a Doumiyouji."

"Would that have changed your treatment of her?"

"No."

Ryuichi glanced at Kei who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Very interesting," he concluded. "Good for you. Too many times people go out of their way to treat us differently than how they really feel about us."

"So true, Ryu's been known to just push people's buttons just to see how far he can get them to go before they push back. Hasn't really happened yet," added Kei.

"You called her a liar, why?" asked Ryuichi.

"She said her name was Makino," replied Hiro. "But I guess she lied because of what you just said." He put the ice pack down. He felt a bit better. Not that it meant anything. "I should go back to the party now. My parents probably think that you did something to me." He turned and walked away, but paused a little and added, "Thank you."

* * *

Reiko had gone all the way to her bedroom. She took off her shoes and threw them on the floor. She was pacing around as she thought about what Hiro said. She was going to kill him. She had resolved herself to that. A knock on the door came and she ignored it. The knocking only got louder. "Reiko-chan, open the door!" demanded Tetsuya.

His voice sounded so similar to their father's that it made Reiko freeze on the spot. She bolted for her room before Tetsuya unlocked it, but it was too late. "Mama said to bring you back to the party."

"No, I'm not going back as long as he's here!" declared Reiko.

"You know I could just carry you back to the party," said her oldest brother musingly, ignoring her outburst. "It's not that hard. I used to carry you all the time."

Reiko fumed at him as she stomped her foot. "Oniisan, why aren't you doing anything else to help me?! You should do something."

"What should I do?" asked Tetsuya. "As far I, and everyone else, could see you just suddenly hit him. Why did you do that?"

Reiko's face turned beet red as she trembled. The image of the kiss filled her mind. She couldn't say it in front of Tetsuya. He had their father's temper and strength. But didn't she want to kill Hiro earlier? No, she couldn't let Tetsuya do it. She wanted the pleasure of doing it herself.

Her brother came up right to her face. She pulled back from him as he grabbed her wrist. "We have to go back now. Papa's not mad at you. I don't think he is. He just looks really surprised. We're all shocked actually."

"Let go of me, Oniisan!" shouted Reiko as he dragged her back to the party. It was no use. He was too strong and he was so single minded that he wouldn't be stopped. She wasn't going to let him drag her away so easily as she stumbled forward to keep up with him.

When they returned to the ball room, she saw the look on her mother's face. Reiko looked scared, but seeing the smirking face of Tachibana Hiro was more than enough to squash whatever fear she had. There was no way she was going to let him make a fool of her in front of her family.

"Reiko-chan, is there something you'd like to say to Hiro-kun?" asked her mother. Reiko, for once, hated how her mother was a bit of an optimist.

Hatsumi prodded her son forward. "Hiro-kun, is there something you'd like to say?"

Reiko and Hiro stared at each other. They stepped forward. Hiro extended his hand as Reiko reached for it to shake, but she withdrew her hand back too quickly. "Go to Hell, Tachibana," she snarled.

Hiro retorted, "You first, Doumiyouji."

"Reiko!" exclaimed Tsukushi as her daughter pivoted on her heel and Hiro did the same. They stalked off in opposite directions.

Hatsumi raked her fingers through her hair in frustration as before she went after her son. Ryoki turned and said to Tsukasa, "So the meeting is still on at the Maple Hotel on Tuesday at three, right?"

"Yes," confirmed Tsukasa.

"Well, I suppose we should be off. Otherwise my son will go home on his own," said Ryoki. "Sorry about this. Normally, my son shows better restraint than this. He doesn't really talk to people usually. I guess you can call this progress for him."

"Right," said Tsukasa. "I have never seen my daughter do that to anyone. She's like her mother, but with a sweeter temperament. Didn't see this coming at all. Anyway, have a good night."

Ryoki left and gave a slight nod to everyone else before he went off to join his wife and son. Tsukasa went back to socializing, but he wasn't able to concentrate. There was something happening and he could see it coming. He didn't like one bit.

* * *

AN: Is it possible for a contact lens to be dislodge because one is slapped? I'm not sure. For artistic license, yes, I say it can be.

Sei (Ryuichi's best friend) has a name change to Keitaro. Just so you know. Exhaustion + uploading one stupid mistake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	6. Chapter 6

Collide

Chapter Six: The Morning After

The Tachibana left the party, which Hatsumi was grateful for. She hadn't expected her son to have such a reaction to Doumiyouji's daughter. She was a pretty girl. It was the first time that Hatsumi had seen her son interact with a girl who wasn't a family member. She sighed as she looked across from her and saw her son staring out the limo window.

Ryoki glanced at his wife, then at his son. "That was awkward, wasn't it?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It was embarrassing," muttered Hatsumi. "Hiro-kun, why did you do that?"

Hiro gave a no response and refused to even look at them. That was pretty much the ride home. When they got home, he got out of the limo. By the time his parents caught up with him, he had slammed the door shut to his room without saying a word.

Hatsumi turned and glared at her husband with her arms folded over her chest. Ryoki knew was going to regret it, but he asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. We have to do something about him. This could have gone very badly for us tonight, if the Doumiyouji weren't so understanding."

"I'm not sure if he was being understanding. The whole thing is confusing, isn't it? Besides, there's nothing wrong with Hiro. She hit him first as far as I can tell and you were the one who wouldn't let them pay for the glasses. It's not a probability that he said something to set her off; it's a certainty. I know my son."

"Then you should at least reason with him. He can't do that again. If he's going to continue doing that, this business we've built isn't going to last."

"He'll outgrow it, Hatsumi," Ryoki assured her. "I'm going to bed. I'm going to sleep in. I've got a lot of work to do on Monday."

Hatsumi rolled her eyes as she went after him. She glanced at her son's door and noticed that the light was already off for the night. There was nothing more that Hatsumi could do. She had married the most stubborn man in the world and had the most stubborn son.

* * *

Slowly the party ended, Reiko never came back after the second time she had stormed off. Most of the guests had left, but the rest of her family gathered in one of the dens to have a discussion about what had taken place. Tetsuya, who was twenty, was set to return back to New York City by the morning was sitting next to his brother on a long sofa.

"All right, what did he tell you in the kitchen?" demanded Tsukasa to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi shrugged and told him everything right down how Hiro didn't bother to block Reiko. Then, Tsukushi told them exactly what Reiko told her about the day they had spent together. Tsukasa didn't look to happy when she was done. Ryuichi started laughing whereas Tetsuya's expression was stoic.

"So that's what she meant by guide dog?" chuckled Ryuichi, almost unable to contain himself. "He played her good."

"He did something else," said Tetsuya. "Reiko wouldn't get that mad over something like that."

Tsukasa was at the bar in the room. He didn't drink, but there were bottles of scotch and glasses. He didn't have so much as a glass of wine at the party. He gripped one of the bottles with one hand tightly. Tsukushi saw how tense he was. "Tsukasa, don't get mad," she said immediately.

"Why should I be mad?" he demanded.

Ryuichi pressed up tighter into the sofa as Tetsuya watched without saying a word. Both their eyes were slightly wider. They knew their father's temper very well and knew the warning signs just before he exploded.

"Because it wasn't a real date," laughed Tsukushi with a wave of a hand.

"We don't know anything about that boy," said Tsukasa. "I'm not about to let my daughter go out with just anyone."

"She's not going out with him. It was just some coincidence. You don't have to get so worked up."

Ryuichi pointed out, "Besides, Papa, she hates him. They hate each other mutually. Nothing will come of it."

Tsukasa's eyes widened as he gave his wife a horrified glance. Tsukushi stared back at him and he suddenly bolted out of the room. "TSUKASA!" she shouted after him.

"What did I say?" asked Ryuichi.

Tetsuya exclaimed, "You are an idiot!" He hit his younger brother over the head with a pillow. "Baka!"

Tsukushi chased after her husband until he was up to the foot of the stairs towards Reiko's room. "Tsukasa, calm down, please," she pleaded. "There's no need to get so worked up. It's not like us at all."

"Are you being oblivious or stupid?" demanded Tsukasa.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who's running around with incomplete information. Please be reasonable. And I'm not being either of those things. We don't know what's going on and if you pressure her into giving more than she's willing to give, she'll close up. I know she will," said Tsukushi in one quickly breath. She took her his hand. It was clutched into a fist. His gripped immediately relaxed upon the touch of her skin next to his. "We'll just have to give her a little bit more time."

Tsukasa looked annoyed. His wife was making sense, but his instincts told him that something was going on. More than what Reiko let on. "She's hiding something," he muttered. "It has something to do with that boy."

"He has a name," pointed out Tsukushi. She sighed as Tsukasa glared at her. "Not that it matters."

Tsukasa glanced at the direction his daughter's room was. "I want to know more about that kid."

"I'm sure we'll find out more. You'll be meeting with his father for business anyway," said Tsukushi. "Just remember the deal you're working on with Tachibana-san has nothing to do with his son. At least not directly. I'll speak with Reiko tomorrow and see if there's anything else she's willing to tell me. For now, let's just go get some sleep. Tetsuya's leaving tomorrow, so let's make the best of things, right?"

Tetsuya was away studying mostly in Boston, but he spent a great deal of time in New York. He was due to return for school and business the following day. "You are a moron! I'm getting away from you! I have to go back to my apartment," spat Ryuichi angrily as he went to his parents. He said to them. "Goodbye, Mama. Goodbye, Papa. See you later."

Tsukushi knew what had happened to them. It had been like that since the day that Ryuichi came home from the hospital. He took advantage of being the second born son. He had a lot more choices and freedom than Tetsuya who bore the weight of being the next head of the Doumiyouji Family. They were always fighting, even at this age.

Tetsuya was always eager to please because he was the oldest. From the start, he might have been envious of his younger siblings. Their parents had done their best not to make him feel the pressure, but he was feeling it from other sources. Mainly, it was their grandmother, Doumiyouji Kaede, who liked to meddle and tell him what he was supposed to be doing.

Tsukasa was careful to maintain as little contact with her as possible. Ryuichi and Reiko were scared to death of her, and Reiko even called her "scary lady." She wasn't the most affectionate woman in the world, but she did show some affection for her grandchildren. Tetsuya, being the oldest, was her favorite. She sent gifts along to the children, but she hand delivered a stuffed rabbit for Reiko when she was just three. Tsukasa fondly remembered Reiko dragging around the house and refusing to play with other toys.

Tsukasa sighed inwardly as Tsukushi guided him along. Tetsuya said, "Good night, Papa. Mama. I should get some rest for tomorrow." He went up the stairs ahead of them. They followed after him and retired for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Reiko was up early and saw that her oldest brother was having breakfast. "Good morning, Oniisan," she said as she took a seat across from him.

"Don't you want to know how the party went after you left last night, Reiko-chan?" he asked as looked over the morning paper. He wasn't really reading it because it was upside down. It was his attempt at looking serious.

"Not really," answered Reiko. "So what time are you leaving for New York?"

"Soon enough," retorted Tetsuya as he folded up the paper. "So, how do you know Tachibana Hiro other than random acts of violence?"

"I don't know him really," said Reiko. "I sat through one meal with him where he insulted me and made me pay for it."

"Hmm," said Tetsuya. "Ryuichi talked to him in the kitchen after you hit him." Reiko turned red. She wondered what Hiro told Ryuichi. "He said that Tachibana seemed unaffected by your blow to his face."

"He's an idiot and I hate him," muttered Reiko. "If I never see him again, I would be so happy."

"Glad to hear that," said Tetsuya with some relief, "but I don't think that Papa will believe you. Why don't you just take the freakin' limo to school? Why bother with the train?"

"I like taking the train, okay?" said Reiko. "It's not a big deal. Besides, it's faster to get to school. Unlike you and Ryuichi, I actually care about getting there on time." She ate her breakfast and left the plate. "I'm going to meet with Hikaru and Sora."

"Aren't you supposed to stay here?" asked Tetsuya, reminding her of her punishment for not going to school.

"It was only for a week. The week was up as of yesterday," answered Reiko. She paused and went up to hug her brother. "Remember to email me back, Oniisan, okay?"

"Yes, I will," answered Tetsuya. She gave him a frown. He insisted, "I'll try. You know how busy I am." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You be good and don't give our parents any trouble, all right?"

Reiko nodded and left the dining room. She had to get to the Nishikado Clinic to meet up with her friends. They were already up and early, which was something they had to do for the family business. Reiko decided to have one of the family drivers take her there instead rather than risking the train.

When she arrived, she told the driver when to come back and get her. She stepped through the front door and saw that Hikaru was already on the phones. Her father was with a patient and his employees smiled and greeted her.

"Thank you for calling," said Hikaru as she hung up the phone. "So, how did your party go?"

"I don't want to talk about it," answered Reiko.

Hikaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ah….so this must be good," she said as she stepped away from the counter. "Sora, Reiko-chan's here. Let's go!"

Nishikado Sora showed up at the door. He was very different from his older twin sister. He had his hair gelled and spiked. The gel had some coloring in it. Today he was in a red mood because there were streaks of red in his hair. He must have had to used the whole tube to get the color to show up on his dark hair. The gel was only temporary because their father forbid him to do any thing else to his hair.

He had piercings on both his ears that numbered six in all. And who knows where else he had piercings. He wore shirts that had the names of British bands on them and he wore jeans when he wasn't wearing his school uniform. He looked like a punk.

In reality, Sora was a slightly obsessive otaku who loved videogames and manga. He was also a wizard with computers and any type of electronics. Reiko couldn't help but be amazed at how opposite he was from his own family's traditions.

"Morning, Reiko-chan," he said as he stepped in. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"We're going to find out what Reiko did at the party," said Hikaru as she gave a knowing glance at her twin.

Reiko's eyes widened. The Nishikado twins working together on something was never a good thing for the rest of the world. "Maybe, I should go home now. I don't want to take up too much of your time…."

"Nonsense, you just got here. I just got here," said Sora as he rounded her.

"Get her!" ordered Hikaru as she got behind Reiko.

"What are you two doing to me?!" demanded Reiko. Hikaru was behind her and Sora was in front of her. They proceeded to poke the life out of her, knowing full well that she as ticklish. She started laughing and couldn't stop.

Nishikado-sensei came out of the exam room and heard the commotion. "Good morning, children. Would you mind taking it outside?" he asked with a grin.

"Nishikado-sensei tell them to stop!" pleaded Reiko as they dragged her outside by linking their arms to hers.

Once they were outside, Hikaru ordered, "Spill it."

"I don't want to. Not with him here," said Reiko as she jerked her thumb at Sora.

"What? Why? I know everything," said Sora.

Reiko rounded him, "What do you mean you know everything? What is it that you know?"

"I know about the boy who kissed you," answered Sora without skipping a beat as Reiko's eyes widened in horror. "I was listening on the extension."

"Hikaru!" shouted Reiko.

"I found out after I hung up," said Hikaru with a shrug. "Now talk. Tell us what happened at the party."

"Now why would you care about a bunch of rich, snobby people getting together?" laughed Reiko nervously.

"Oh…she's definitely holding out on us, Hikki-chan," said Sora with an evil laugh. "Let's get her to tell us."

"NO! I'll tell you. No more tickling," surrendered Reiko, seeing that they were at the ready with their fingers. She sighed and then told them the whole story. By the end, they were doubled over with laughter. She concluded, "I should have know you two would be of no help to me. I'm going home!"

Hikaru caught her hand, "No, now Reiko, it's okay. This is the first time we've ever seen you lose your composure with anyone."

"I can't believe he had the balls to do that with your family there," chuckled Sora. "That was good. Oh…very good. He's either stupid or brave to do that."

"I'm going to get back at him if it's the last thing I do," said Reiko as she punched one of her hands into the other.

"That should be simple enough to do. Just tell your father what he did and he'll get an assassin for you or something," said Sora simply with a grin. Hikaru snickered.

"That's it! I'm going!" declared Reiko as she turned and walked away from them.

Hikaru and Sora glanced at each other. "Should we go after her?" asked Sora.

"Nah, let her have a chance to cool off," answered Hikaru. "Her life was too dull right now anything. This the most interesting thing that's happened in a while with her. She'll be back soon."

* * *

Hiro couldn't believe he had agreed to take his cousins to the park. He had to get out of his apartment because as soon as his aunt and uncle showed up his mother told them what had happened. He had a bruise on his face. They were having a good laugh at his expense. He didn't see what was so funny.

The girls were as bubbly as usual and Ren was still nice and quiet. He held on to Hiro's hand as his sisters ran up ahead. "Erika. Sakura. Come back," he said with little feeling as he followed along. "Whatever. They're not my kids."

Ren was slower and more likely to stop and watch the birds. "Hiro-kun," he said softly. "Can we just stop here?"

"Sure," said Hiro. "Erika! Sakura! Get back here or I'm telling your mother!" The girls stopped and ran back to him.

"Hiro-kun, could you get us some crepes?" asked Erika who gave him a hopeful look.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" whined Sakura.

Hiro answered, "I didn't bring any money with me."

"Aw," both girls said in unison.

Just at that moment, Reiko was walking along in a huff. She was so angry. All she asked was that her friends agree with her and be mad with her. It was like he was winning. Then she saw him. It was like something out of a weird nightmare. He was surrounded by three children who were vying for his attention. She froze when she saw him.

She immediately turned to run and ended up tripping over her feet. "AH!" she screamed as she fell face first.

Hiro heard her scream. Her voice was so irritating to him that he immediately recognized it as Erika and Sakura went to go see what happened. He picked up Ren and started after them. "Are you all right?" asked Erika.

"Ugh."

Sakuara called to Hiro, "I think she's really hurt, Hiro-kun."

"Is that so?" asked Hiro as he put Ren down. "Doumiyouji, what are you doing here?"

"It's a public park, Tachibana. I go wherever I want," mumbled Reiko to the ground.

"Do you know her, Hiro-kun?" asked Erika.

Hiro didn't answer as he went around Reiko. He saw that her shoe was off and there was a bump forming on her ankle. "It looks like you sprained it," he observed. "Let's see if that's true." He flipped her over.

"GYA!" exclaimed Reiko. "You bastard! What's wrong with you?! That really hurts!"

"You look like a turtle turned on its back that can't flip itself over," said Hiro.

"Hiro-kun, do something," said Ren as he tugged on his cousin's sleeve. "She's hurt. Please."

"Fine," muttered Hiro as he effortless picked her up like he was carrying a baby. "I guess we could go back to my parents' place."

"No!" Reiko shouted in a panic. "I just came from the Nishikado Clinic. It's back there. Not too far."

"A clinic?" asked Hiro. "Then that's better."

"Put me down! I can get there myself. You don't have to carry me. Let me go!"

Hiro ignored her as his cousins tagged along. Ren's hands were taken by his sister on either side. They had questioning looks. Hiro told Reiko, "If you keep moving around like that, I'm going to drop you and it's not going to be my fault."

Reiko blushed as he carried her all the way to the clinic. She was bright red. Why did it have to be like this?

* * *

AN: I like Sora a lot. Yes, he has the speech pattern in place. He's a bit of a geeky guy, but he grew on me. Reiko does have a physical weakness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	7. Chapter 7

Collide

Chapter Seven: Calling a Truce

Reiko was petrified as Hiro carried her back to the Nishikado Clinic. She could feel his hand under her knees and the other one her back. "You don't have to carry me," she started again as he went up some steps. Sora and Hikaru were right up front just where Reiko had left them. When they had ran up to meet them, Hikaru asked, "What happened, Reiko-chan?"

"I fell and twisted my ankle," muttered Reiko as she gave a resentful look at Hiro who remained calm.

"Is there some place I can put her down to rest?" asked Hiro.

Hikaru quickly nodded, "Yes, come inside. Our father is the doctor here. She's my best friend. Who might you be?"

"Tachibana Hiro."

Hikaru's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between him and Reiko who shifted uncomfortably as she tried to get out of Hiro's arms. "You can put me down now!"

"This way," said Hikaru as she led them inside.

Sora looked at the three children who surrounded him. "What do you want?" he asked after a minute of them staring at him.

"Is your hair supposed to be like that?" asked Erika.

"It looks strange," added Sakura as Ren just stared at him.

"Stupid brats!" shouted Sora in annoyance.

Hikaru led them to one of the exam rooms. "My father will be along as soon as he can," she said. "I'll have to start the paperwork."

"Hikaru, don't leave me alone with him!" exclaimed Reiko as the door slid shut. She glared at Hiro. "Figures, this would happen!"

"Why are you saying it's my fault? You fell on your own. Which is more than what I can say about my contact lens." He took a seat on a chair that was next to the door. "Look, Doumiyouji, I say we just call it a draw or something."

Reiko's hands were clutched into fists. She would have gone after him if it wasn't for her ankle. "You are the most annoying person I have ever met," she said.

"That can't be true," said Hiro. "I'm sure that you know more obnoxious people than me. I mean you have to look at yourself in a mirror everyday don't you?"

"I don't use mirrors," retorted Reiko.

Hiro's eyebrow raised, "You know that makes perfect sense."

Reiko shifted a bit. Her right ankle was starting to swell and hurt. She let a whimper escape from her lips and bit her bottom lip hard to not make another sound. "You should elevate your leg," said Hiro as he got up from the chair. He went to the side of the exam table and cranked up. "Lay back and put your feet up." His voice sounded so sure and firm that Reiko didn't say anything as she laid back put her feet up. Hiro took off her sock. "It's starting to really swell."

Reiko cleared her throat before asking, "So about this truce, what are you terms?"

"Very simple. We don't do anything else to each other until after our fathers' negotiations are complete. Once that's done, then it's open season. I'm not going to hold back anymore after that. You got that, Doumiyouji?"

"I am perfectly capable of being civilized. I'll agree to your terms, you four-eyed cretin," said Reiko with a fake smile.

"Very well," agreed Hiro with a slight nod. He walked around up to her face. "Are you still mad about the kiss?" he asked.

Reiko's face contorted into a scowl. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't see why you'd be so upset. It's just a kiss. I don't see what the big deal is," answered Hiro as he glanced at her, looking her straight in the eye. "Unless that was your first kiss. Was it?"

Reiko turned away from him as he started laughing as the door slid open. He stood at attention in surprise as Nishikado-sensei walked in. He was dressed in a black shirt with black slacks and a white lab coat. He walked in without announcing himself, getting right to business, "Sorry for the wait, Reiko-chan, but I had to finish attending to other patients." Nishikado-sensei acknowledged Hiro for the first time, "Thank you very much for bring her back here. She's like another daughter to me. Who might you be?"

"Tachibana Hiro," he replied even with a bow. Hiro hadn't done that for anyone at the party at the Doumiyouji Mansion.

"You'll have to wait outside," said Nishikado-sensei.

Hiro simply left and closed the door behind him. "Thanks for getting rid of him, Nishikado-sensei," said Reiko sincerely.

"He seems like a nice boy," observed the doctor.

Reiko got all riled up at that statement, "Are you kidding me?! He's a bastard! This is all his fault!"

Nishikado-sensei shook his head and tried not to laugh. "I suppose this is one of those famous Doumiyouji tantrums I've heard of. I remember your aunt mentioning your father's all the time having one of those. But this is the first time I've ever seen you like this. You must really like that boy."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Reiko as she sat up suddenly.

"Now, now. Don't get too worked up," said Nishikado-sensei. "I have to treat you. I can't send you home like this. It would be very negligent of me. I wouldn't be happy with this if I were your father."

Reiko relaxed a bit. Of course, her father would want to know how it happened. She was going to have to come up with a story. Nishikado-sensei went through with his treatment of her ankle. It wasn't anything too serious and he was done in less than fifteen minutes. When she got back outside, into the waiting area, she saw that Hiro and his cousins had left. She had a brace on her leg and refused a wheelchair that Nishikado-sensei had offered her.

"So that was Tachibana?" asked Sora as soon as she met them. "His cousins are annoying brats."

"You think all children are annoying brats," pointed out his twin sister. Hikaru looked at Reiko and asked, "So what happened after I left you guys?"

"You mean after you abandoned me?" corrected Reiko. She told them about Hiro's proposal of a truce.

"Sounds reasonable," said Hikaru. "Although, it will never work with you because right now you're incapable of being reasonable."

"It's too much to be hopeful, but at least it will be interesting," added Sora.

Reiko smacked her forehead as she stared at them. "I'm beginning to wonder if your whole family is like this," she muttered. She sighed as she pulled out her portable videophone and called for her driver to come and get her. "I'm going home where things still make sense," she concluded.

"You're just sore because for the first time in your life you're having problems with someone," said Hikaru. "You can't bribe, charm, or win over Tachibana that easily. He's smart. And I'm sorry to point this out but he's already winning."

"Yeah, and he already got a kiss out of you, too," pointed out Sora.

"Do you have to announce that for the world, Sora?!" demanded Reiko. A car pulled up just as she was talking, catching her by surprise. She jumped at the car as Ryuichi came out of it. "What are you doing here, Oniichan?"

"I came to get you. I was closer," answered her older brother. "And is that anyway to talk to your Oniichan? That's just disgraceful. Where are you manners?" He looked at her and saw that she was trying to balance on one leg. "I'm going to take you home." Without warning, he picked up.

"Stop it!" shouted Reiko. "I'm tired of people carrying me around!"

"Who else was carrying you? Sora-kun doesn't look strong enough to."

Sora exclaimed, "Hey!"

Ignoring him, Ryuichi put his sister in his car and turned his attention to the twins. "Sorry for the trouble. Please tell your father thank you on my family's behalf. Also, forward any bill to my parents. Good afternoon."

As soon as he pulled out of the clinic's driveway, Ryuichi glanced at Reiko who was sulking with her arms over her chest. Ryuichi shook his head at her. "Reiko-chan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My life has gone horribly wrong," whimpered Reiko. She thought about how she had twisted her ankle and that she needed Tachibana's help. It made her ankle throb at the thought of it. "Damn him."

"Damn who?"

"No one," muttered Reiko. She asked her brother, "When do you think that Papa's going to be done talking with Tachibana-san?"

"Don't know. You know I never ask. Our parents will think that I'm interested in the business," answered Ryuichi as he accelerated.

"Does you leg hurt still, Oniichan?" asked Reiko quietly.

Ryuichi shook his head and grinned, "No, it doesn't." About a year ago, Ryuichi had an accident in New York when he was on a motorcycle. He got cut off by another car and had shattered his right leg in the process. He had to go through rehab to get everything working again, but after that he had decided to try to for Todai and even went as far as moving out of the family mansion.

"Oniichan, how old were you when you had your first kiss?" asked Reiko suddenly. She needed some male perspective on this situation.

Ryuichi had a startled look on his face. He cleared his throat first before answering, "I was in middle school. It was during a party. Reiko-chan, why are you asking me that question? Do have a boy you like? Please don't tell me it's Sora."

"I already told you. I'm not interested in Sora like that," muttered Reiko. "No, there's no boy that I like. Not like that. Not at all."

Ryuichi exhaled hard through his nose. It one of the ways the males in her family showed irritation. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Of course, not!" declared Reiko much more forcefully than she had intended. "But I just want to know. Do you treasure your first kiss?"

"I'm a man. Why are you asking me a question like that?" snorted Ryuichi. He gave her a sideling glance. He could tell she was serious. "Of course, I remember my first kiss. It's not something you forget."

"But you don't remember all of the girls you've kissed, do you?"

"No, I don't. No one really expects you to, especially if you've kissed enough girls."

Reiko snorted in angry, so that was the reason why Tachibana Hiro dismissed her so easily. "Boys are stupid," she concluded. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Good," said Ryuichi as he laughed. "Just keep that idea up a bit longer and Papa will be happy. He can't image his little girl going off with anyone."

"Don't you mean imagine?" asked Reiko as she shook her head. "You and Tetsuya barely learned how to speak properly."

"You know what I'm trying to say!"

"Idiot."

* * *

"You were so cool, Hiro-kun!" proclaimed Erika as she spun around. "Just like a prince sweeping a princess off her feet."

"She was pretty, too," sighed Sakura.

Hiro rubbed his temples as he held Ren's hand. "Will you two shut up?" he asked. "I was just carrying her because you three were there. If it wasn't for that, I would have left her right where we found her."

"I have her shoe," said Ren as he pulled it out of his extra-large sweatshirt. "I forgot to give it back to her."

Hiro rolled his eyes and made grab for the shoe, but Erika intercepted it, "It's like Cinderella! You can give back her shoe, Hiro-kun, and live happily ever after."

"That's only a fairy tale," snorted Hiro. "Besides, Cinderella's supposed to be poor. That girl's the daughter of Doumiyouji. Our fathers are in the middle of some deal."

"So, she's really like a princess?" gasped Erika. "She didn't dress like one though. Not like those other rich girls from America. I like her."

"Me, too," piped up Sakura.

"Pretty," voiced Ren.

Erika was off again, "We can help you. You're not bad looking after. You just need to smile more and try to be nicer. You were so mean even though you were helping her."

"Mean," said Sakura.

Hiro said, "You girls really need to stop reading so much manga. It's really starting to affect all of you, even you, Ren-kun. What is your mother doing to you anyway?"

The rest of the walk back to the apartment was a noisy one for Hiro. When they got there, the kids managed to work off most of their energy. He wanted them to leave before they could mention anything about Reiko to his parents, especially his father.

It was too much to hopeful as they entered the penthouse apartment. Erika went off telling everyone about the whole incident with Sakura adding to it. Hiro slumped into a chair in despair as his parents gave each other glances. His aunt was really in awe of it and his uncle was clearly amused by the whole story.

"She left this behind," said Erika brandishing the shoe. She looked at it more closely. "It's a Gucci! Wow."

"Erika-chan, give me the shoe, please," said Hatsumi as she got up. "We'll have to return it to Doumiyouji-san. I suppose your uncle could give it to one of her father's assistants when they meet this coming Tuesday."

"I'll do that," said Ryoki. He looked at his son. "You did good, son. Not that it was unexpected. Just keep surprising me like that, and I'll be happy." He smirked at bit at him. Hiro stared at his father. That was not what he expected at all. His father rarely expressed his pride so easily. It was a bit embarrassing for him.

"That's not how it's supposed to work!" exclaimed Erika. "The prince is supposed to find the princess and put the shoe on her foot! That's how it's suppose to end."

This time her mother scolded her, "Erika-chan, you're getting too worked up over this. Not everything is out of a fairy tale or a story. You're also embarrassing your cousin. Now, I think it's time we should go home." Akane got up.

"Yeah, we should go back and get some rest for tomorrow," said Subaru.

"Try not to do any work at home," ordered Ryoki. "You have racked up the most overtime in my company, Subaru."

"I'll try, boss," joked Subaru. Ryoki gave him an annoyed look. He didn't like to be called boss by Subaru. They were friends first, then relatives through the women they married. They were boss and employee last.

"Aw," whined the children in unison as they went up to Hiro and gave him a hug. He was still sitting down, but Ren whispered to him, "She's very pretty." With that, they were gone. Ryoki and Hatsumi got up and started cleaning up. Hiro slowly got to his feet and joined them.

"Hiro-kun," said his mother. All of the anger and irritation was gone from Hatsumi's voice. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything as she smiled at him.

Out of sheer frustration, Hiro left his parents alone to do the rest of the cleaning and shut his door closed with an audible snap. He didn't quite understand what they were so happy about. Instead, he went to his computer to go get some studying done online. It was best to keep his mind occupied.

Ryoki put his arms around his wife's waist as soon as they were done cleaning up. "I told you there was hope for him, didn't I?" he whispered softly to her.

"Yes," replied Hatsumi as she stroked Ryoki's cheek. "We should keep an eye on things just the same."

"Of course," agreed Ryoki as he held on tighter to his wife.

* * *

When Ryuichi drove into the driveway, much to Reiko's astonishment Tetsuya and their parents were waiting for them. "How did they find out so fast?" squeaked Reiko.

"I told them. Well, I told them Mama, then she told Papa and Tetsuya," shrugged Ryiuchi as he turned off the engine.

Reiko saw her father opening the passenger side door. She immediately said, "I'm okay, Papa." Without saying a word, Tsukasa lifted her in his arms. "I can walk. No really, I can."

"Did you carry her, too, Ryu?" asked Tsukushi.

Ryuichi replied, "Just to the car. I'm fine, Mama. It's Reiko who twisted her ankle."

"How did you do it?" asked Tsukasa.

"I turned too fast and tripped," answered Reiko.

"Hmm," said her father. "Let's get you inside."

Ryuichi asked, "What are you still doing here, Oniisan?"

"You brat, I can stay here as long as I want. I'm going by private jet, so I don't have to leave that soon," replied Tetsuya, smacking Ryuichi's shoulder.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi walked into the house as their sons followed. "Nishikado-sensei treated you?' asked Tsukushi.

"Yes," answered Reiko. "But I've also lost my shoe." Her father set her down on the sofa. "I wonder where it went."

"Nishikado-sensei?" inquired Tsukasa.

Tsukushi nodded, "I thought you knew, Tsukasa. Hikaru is Soujirou's niece, the daughter of his older brother. He owns his own clinic and practices general medicine."

Tsukasa demanded, "Why didn't I know this?"

Reiko rolled her eyes. "I thought you knew, Papa. I've been friend with Hikaru-chan and Sora-kun since I was four."

"Really?" Tsukushi along with her children nodded. "I see. In that case we should really do something to repay the Nishikado's kindness," concluded Tsukasa.

Reiko shook her head. "No, Nishikado-sensei wouldn't accept it. He won't even let the twins come here to visit. That's why I go to see them instead."

Tsukushi also pointed out, "He hasn't been in contact with his family in since he left home over twenty years ago."

"That's terrible," said Ryuichi immediately. "Why?"

"Think about it," sighed Tetsuya. "The Nishikado are tea ceremony masters and have been for generations. Nishikado-sensei is a modern doctor, and that goes completely against what the family stands for."

Tsukasa knew the other reason, too, so did Tsukushi. They glanced at each other. Silently they communicated to each other. It took years and three children to get to that point. "So inviting them over to thank them properly isn't a good idea," said Ryuichi. "I've never really talked to Nishikado-sensei. I've seen him, but he's always busy. Hikaru-chan and Sora-kun are kind of annoying."

"Hikki-chan says your stupid," said Reiko smugly.

Ryuichi narrowed his eyes at her. "Thanks for letting me know." Tetsuya snickered.

"Anyway," said Ryuichi as he nodded at his father. "I told the evil twins to have their father forward the bill to you and Mama."

Reiko sighed, "I miss my shoe."

"You have a lot of shoes, Reiko-chan," said her father as he affectionately ruffled her hair, "and most of it you don't even wear."

"I know, Papa," said Reiko. "But I'll have to break in another pair."

Reiko like her brothers had an allowance. She barely used hers on herself. When she went out with friends, she would happily pay for things, but the twins would let her get away with it so much. Reiko didn't even really go shopping. Things would show up in her closet. The clothes she bought on her own were not expensive by the standards of the students in Eitoku.

She much preferred to spend time with her friends and had acquired a taste for what was labeled commoners' food along with a taste for vending machine coffee. Her friends kept her grounded and didn't make her feel bad for not being like them. "Mama, what are we having for lunch?"

"I'm not sure," answered Tsukushi thoughtfully. "I gave the chef the day off. I wasn't expecting all of us to be home like this."

"We shouldn't go out because of Reiko-chan's ankle," said Tsukasa.

Tsukushi said, "Then, I'll make something."

Tetsuya and Ryuichi glanced at each other before cheering, "Yay!" Reiko couldn't help, but smile.

* * *

AN: You have to figure that Tsukushi wouldn't be at home cooking all the time, but the kids love her cooking. It's a treat for them.

Also I would like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story far. Thanks for the encouragement.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	8. Chapter 8

Collide

Chapter Eight: Starting Negotiations

On the Tuesday of that week, Tsukasa and Ryoki were on schedule to meet with each other as planned. On Monday, while doing the pre-meeting with his associates, Tsukasa received the report on Ryoki's son. He dismissed them while reading the report.

There wasn't much on Hiro. He was a brilliant student and had nothing else really of concern. He was top of his class, attending the same school as his father did. Hiro was top of his class and was attending extra test classes. He was an only child and the sole heir to Tachibana Technologies.

Tsukasa knew that Reiko was growing up. Maybe he had nothing to worry about, setting the folder down on the desk. His eyes wandered over to a picture of his wife. On second thought, maybe Tsukasa had something to worry about.

When the meeting came, they discussed only business. At the conclusion of talks for that day, Ryoki offered Tsukasa a shopping bag. "Not that it really matters, but here is your daughter's shoe."

"My daughter's shoe?"

"Yes, my son wanted me to return it to her."

"Why would your son have my daughter's shoe?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I know that my daughter twisted her ankle during the weekend."

"My son carried your daughter to a clinic for treatment. Actually, it was my nieces who told the story and my nephew was the one who brought the shoe."

Tsukasa was taken back by this information. He looked into the bag and sure enough it was Reiko's shoe. "What else did your son say?" asked Tsukasa.

"He didn't say anything at all," replied Ryoki. He smiled and added, "Knowing my son, I doubt he would have mentioned anything if he hadn't had any witnesses."

Tsukasa frowned at the thought that Reiko had come to the age where she would be keeping secrets from him. "Makes me wonder if it was all a coincidence. Were you aware that they spent the whole day together?"

"I suspected as much shortly after the party, even though he hasn't been forthcoming with the details."

Tsukasa merely nodded. He then said, "Don't worry. This will have no bearing on our negotiations."

"I wasn't at all worried," said Ryoki.

"Very well," said Tsukasa as he got up from the table. He added at the door, "By the way, thank you. I have another meeting to attend to." With that he was gone.

The F4 still got together at least once a week. Plenty of people were still intrigued by this group of men who held the economic future of Japan in their hands. They didn't go to clubs as they used to in their youth, but they met at each other's houses. On this particular night, they gathered at the Nishikado residence.

Tsukasa was quiet, which made his friends a bit anxious. "Tsukasa, what's wrong?" asked Soujirou.

"Did you have a fight with your wife?" asked Akira.

Rui shook his head, "No, if he and Tsukushi had a fight, he'd already be talking about it."

"You're lucky to have sons, Rui. Akira," said Tsukasa with a sigh. "Because girls are trickier." He rubbed his temples.

"Ah, it's about Reiko-chan," chuckled Akira. "You had the same look on your face before, talking about her mother."

Tsukasa spat, "This is different. She's been lying and keeping secrets."

"Come to think of it, I never really thought of Rei-chan as young woman until she hit that boy. What was his name again?" asked Soujirou.

Rui answered, "That was Tachibana Ryoki's son." He paused. "What secrets has she been keeping from you?"

Tsukasa told them what he had found out. He left out the part about Soujirou's brother, which he had discussed with Tsukushi and agreed not to mention at all to him. It wasn't really the important part anyway.

"Fascinating," said Soujirou. "Tachibana might be a good match for Reiko-chan. I approve." He nodded.

Akira agreed, "Yes, with each child, you and Tsukushi seem to be getting smarter children. Tetsuya is practically a carbon copy of you. Whereas Ryuichi is more like his mother. At first, I thought that Reiko was like that, too, until I saw her get mad. She's definitely your daughter."

"Either way, we like him, don't we?" asked Soujirou. Akira nodded and Rui shrugged.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Tsukasa. "She's my daughter! You can't go approving boys! That's my job!"

Rui asked, "So, do you think that Reiko-chan likes Tachibana-kun?"

"I don't know," muttered Tsukasa. "I still haven't figured out Tsukushi completely. You'd think I would after all this time."

"I knew this day would come," said Akira. "Reiko-chan is growing up."

"I remember when she was a baby," said Rui. "Tsukasa, you wouldn't let anyone else, but you or Tsukushi hold her. The maids were scared to death of you."

Soujirou put his hand on Tsukasa's shoulder, "You won't have too much to worry about Reiko-chan's like her mother. Tachibana's not getting anything. Not for a few years anyway."

Tsukasa shrugged him off, "Like you know anything. You don't even have children."

Soujirou laughed. He was the only one out of the F4 who had managed not to get married or have children. "Right now, I'm really glad I don't. Not that I couldn't handle a girl."

"Don't think that just because you've been around so many women that it's that easy to figure out my daughter," said Tsukasa with growing agitation.

"You daughter probably doesn't know how she feels about Tachibana, but she's probably scared of what you'll do," said Soujirou.

"Even if your temper's tapered in these years," observed Akira, "it's still fearsome."

Rui said, "You'll just have to be more patient."

Tsukasa scowled, "It's that boy. He wasn't shaken at least. It was like you, Rui, where you're just disappointed."

"Dispassionate," corrected Rui mildly.

Tsukasa gave a dismissive wave. "He was more contained with purpose. You can't read him just like his father."

"What did Tsukushi say about all this?" asked Rui. "I mean the shoe."

"I haven't had a chance to tell her yet about it," replied Tsukasa. He stood up. "I should get home."

Rui stood up to walk with him as the other's following suit. "Tsukasa, try to go easy on Reiko-chan."

"Remember, you don't like to see her cry," cautioned Akira.

Soujirou said the least helpful thing of all: "This is only the beginning of the end."

Tsukasa roared, "Shut up!"

* * *

After the meeting let out, Ryoki met Subaru for a friendly game of pool. This was Ryoki's debriefing with Subaru who was head of the software division of Tachibana Technologies. The company was divided into two parts, but both belonged to Ryoki. Subaru ran the software side, but more importantly the cash cow of the company: Fusion Entertainment, the video game division of Tachibana Technologies.

"Sounds like everything is going as planned," noted Subaru as he sank another ball.

"Yes," agreed Ryoki. "Although things might be stalled."

"Why would you say that?" asked Subaru as the ball missed the right corner pocket. He stepped aside to let Ryoki take his shot.

Ryoki lined up his sight and sank two at the same time. He recounted the end of the meeting as he finished off the game. "I don't know how to approach this," he admitted.

Subaru chuckled, "He's like you. He's bold and gutsy. You knew the reputation of Doumiyouji Tsukasa before the proceedings started."

"I'm not sure anything is going on, but Hatsumi is correct. It could affect things."

"Or it could work to the company's favor."

Ryoki reset the balls. "I can't tell you how it's all going to turn out. Normally, I have some kind of inkling." He broke the set and sent the balls spinning, sinking nothing.

* * *

"Papa," knocked Reiko at her father's home office door. He had summoned her there after dinner, leaving her wondering what he was calling her for. Normally, he didn't call her to his office at all.

Tsukasa called, "Come in." He was on the phone, but he hastily tied up the call. "Yes, that will do." He hung up.

She wore dark denim capris and a white cap sleeved shirt. Her ankle was still in a brace, but she was moving more easily. She had to take one of the family cars to school rather than the train, but it wasn't too bad. "Sit down," said her father after staring at her for a moment. "I have something for you."

"Eh?"

"Here's your shoe. Tachibana-san returned it after the meeting," said Tsukasa without hesitation as he put the bag on the table. Reiko looked inside. "Now, would you please tell me what is going on with you and the Tachibana boy?"

She paled as she sat back in the chair. "Nothing is going on with him!" denied Reiko vehemently. "He's a jerk and I hate him! He's bossy and nasty! I didn't say anything because Mama would have forced me to thank him. I refuse to! It's bad enough that he had to help me in the first place!" She was on her feet. She sat back down as soon as she realized what she was doing.

"Would you like me do something about it?" asked Tsukasa.

Reiko quickly shook her head, "No. He called a truce because of your business with his father." She laughed nervously.

"A truce?" asked Tsukasa as he leaned forward. "You better be careful with that boy. In fact, you should be careful with all boys."

"Papa, you don't have to have this talk with me. I already had it with Mama," said Reiko uncomfortably. "She had this talk with me when I was twelve."

"I'm sure she did," said Tsukasa, seeing the fearful look in Reiko's eyes. He softened a bit. This was going to only get harder. He got up from his chair. "I just don't understand why you didn't feel the need to tell me about where you went and with whom that day you weren't in school. And then you didn't tell the whole story about your ankle. This is two incidents involving that Tachibana boy." He was pacing around.

"Papa, I just kept running into him. I didn't even know you were doing business with his father," said Reiko. "I'm sorry that I messed up your business."

Tsukasa was surprised. He didn't expect her to think she had done anything that would affect his deal with Ryoki. He immediately shook his head to put her at ease. "It's not that. Not that at all," he said. "You are really growing up, aren't you?"

"No," said Reiko, shaking her head. "I'm not going to get any taller, Papa. Not like you, Oniisan, or Oniichan. I'm only a little bit taller than Mama." Tsukasa laughed at the seriousness on her face. It was a sound that he made often talking to her. "Don't laugh, Papa. It's not fair."

He stopped next to her and patted her head. "It's all right. You can stay my little girl just a bit longer." Tsukasa smiled at her.

"Papa!"

* * *

The next two weeks passed without incident. Reiko had made a full recovery and had managed to avoid seeing Hiro for that whole time. Things were returning back to normal and she couldn't have been happier. She even went back to taking the train, despite objections from her father. She was still very careful about taking the train around the same time that Hiro would take it.

It was the day that the grades were going to be posted. Reiko was excited to see how well she did after the last round of tests. She had to see where she fell in the rankings. It was what she worked so hard for and studied so many hours for.

The class rankings were something that people either really cared about or disregarded as a non-factor in their life plans. The majority of the students body didn't really care one way or another. The ones who did were scholarship holders and students like Reiko. The top ten were always comprise of scholarship students and non first born children of high ranking families.

Reiko checked her standing first thing. She saw her name and read it. She was ranked sixth overall. The same as last time. "Damn," she said under her breath. In defeat, she learned her forehead against the wall with a sigh.

A voice cried out, "I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"

"You stupid bitch! You ruined my new Jimmy Choos!" shouted another student.

"Ow!" screamed the first girl as the second girl yanked her hair.

"You're just a poor scholarship student. Who's going to pay for it?"

"No one is," said Reiko as she pulled herself out of self-pity. "Now let her go."

"Why should I?" demanded the bully, tightening her grip on the girl's hair. "You think that just because you're a Doumiyouji, you can order people around."

Reiko smiled, throwing off the onlookers who gathered to see what was going on. "Nakamura-san, I am Doumiyouji Reiko. What makes you think that I can't control this school like that?" She snapped her fingers and they were at her attention. "You are only allowed to do as you please because I let you. Let her go." Nakamura's eyes widened with fear as Reiko's voice took a sharp, dangerous edge. "This girl is a scholarship student that my family funds. Therefore, she's under my protection."

Nakamura relaxed her fingers and released the scholarship student. "Doumiyouji-sama, would you like us to take care of her?" asked a boy. They were like hyenas waiting for the chance to rip into Nakamura. "No, ignore her," said Reiko calmly. She put her arm around the girl. "The rest of you get going to class."

The crowd was very fast to disperse and Nakamura ran off like a frightened animal. "Come with me. Do you have a hairbrush? I never carry one," said Reiko as she looked over the girl's hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I didn't ask you for your name."

"Amakusa Aki," she said quietly with a bow. "I don't carry a hairbrush either. It's okay. I need the room for my books." She blinked at Reiko and asked, "Are you really the daughter of Doumiyouji Tsukushi-sama?"

"Yes," nodded Reiko. Normally, her mother's name wasn't mentioned in school. Most of the students knew that her mother was from a common background. They were told by their parents that her mother was a gold digger, which was far from the truth.

Aki continued, "I interviewed with her before the awarding of the scholarship. I thought, 'Wow, what a strong woman.'"

"Thank you," said Reiko with a smile.

"Thank you for helping me back there. I was just so clumsy. I didn't even see where I as going or felt that I stepped on her foot."

"It doesn't give her the right to do that," said Reiko shaking her head.

Aki nodded, "It's just that I was so excited to see my placing in the class."

Reiko's eyes widened, "You were checking, too?" she stopped and pounded her fist into her open palm. "So was I. I saw your name. It's under mine."

"What was your rank?" asked Aki excitedly.

"Sixth."

"Ano…" they trailed off at the same time.

"This is disappointing," sighed Reiko.

"I'm still adjusting to life here. This school is strange, but you're probably used to it by now," agreed Aki.

"Not really," admitted Reiko. She fell silent, tugging the straps of her bag in deep thought. "How are you at Physics?"

"Eh?" asked Aki. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Doumiyouji-sama, but I'm not really that good at Physics. My languages are better."

"How many do you speak?"

"Only three, but I'm learning two more."

"Three? And two more? I'm still trying to perfect my English. Do you know anyone who might be good at Physics?"

"Sorry, but I don't. So your weakness is in that area?" Aki quickly regretted what she let slip out. She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Reiko shook her head and waved her hand. "It's all right. It's true. I was hoping for a higher rank this time around. I want to make the top five."

"I'm sure that there's someone in the school who would be more than happy to help you."

On second thought, Reiko didn't really want to be indebted to someone at Eikoku for anything. She also wanted to keep this quiet and have someone who was brilliant to help her. A thought occurred to her, but it was a bad idea. "I'll have to seek outside help," Reiko said slowly, shaking her head. "My father calls it 'outsourcing.'" She said the last word in English with air quotes.

"I'm sorry that I can't be more of help to you."

"It's okay," sighed Reiko. "I have to do what I have to do to get my grades up, but I'd rather earn them than buy them." She smiled, then frowned.

"What is it?"

"I'll have to make a deal with the devil."

* * *

"Does anyone know the answer to the question? Anyone?" asked the teacher. He sighed as he asked the one student he knew always had the answer, "Tachibana-san, explain the scene plainly, please."

Hiro was currently in his last class for the day. It was an advanced English class. He replied, "Don John had just ruined the reputation of Hero in the eyes of Claudius for no real good reason at all because he has no other power in the play."

"Very good Tachibana-san," said the teacher as he recited more lines from the play.

"Hey, Ueda-kun," whispered someone in Hiro's row, which was the one next to the window. He sat at the very front of that row. "There's a girl outside the gate. She's cute."

"It's an Eitoku girl, too," said another student.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. He muttered under his breath, "No, it can't be." Hiro turned his head to look out the window. "What the Hell?"

"Something interesting outside the window, Tachibana-san?" asked the teacher, stopping in front of him.

"Excuse me, Sensei," said Hiro nervously as he knocked his notebook off his desk. He scrambled to go and pick it up. The teacher stared at him as the other students looked at him. It was the first time that Hiro said anything remotely polite to anybody at school.

The class resumed after that stunning moment. The bell rang and Hiro walked out of the school. He went to go and get his shoes to get going. When he got outside, there was a group of boys headed for Reiko.

"Hello, what's your name?" asked one of the boys.

Reiko answered, "None of your business."

"Aw, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for someone. He's coming up right now," replied Reiko was Hiro stood still. "What are you just standing there for?" she asked.

"What the Hell are you doing in my school?!" demanded Hiro.

"Tachibana-san, that's a horrible way to greet such a cute girl!" exclaimed one of the other boys.

Reiko smiled, disarming the rest of them, as she said, "No, it's all right. I'm quite use to Tachibana-kun's harshness. I'll tell you what I'm doing here, if we can go somewhere more private."

Hiro glared at her as the rest of the boys stared at him. He was the top of the class and the heir of Tachibana Technologies. At the moment, he had a very cute girl waiting for him. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Tachiabana."

"I don't have a girlfriend. She's not my girlfriend."

"Heh," said the first boy. He leaned forward towards Reiko. "Would you like a boyfriend?"

"Would you like some help to the infirmary?" asked Reiko sweetly.

The boy asked, "What do you mean?"

"This," replied Reiko as she punched him in the stomach. The boy doubled over in pain as she came close to him. "Dumb ass. Why would I go out with someone like you? Please don't presume yourself worthy." She stepped back as she walked up to Hiro. "Let's go."

* * *

AN: This is the first time that they meet and it's not a random event. Not that the random events aren't over yet. Let's see how long they can keep this up. I guess Reiko exhibited that she's the daughter of her parents. Helping out another student and then punching a boy for hitting her...yes, she's their daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please don't use this story without my permission.


	9. Chapter 9

Collide

Chapter Nine: Let's Make a Deal

"You still haven't my question, Doumiyouji," said Hiro as they walked side by side. "What are you up to? Stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Tachibana. I'm here strictly for business."

Hiro demanded, "What do you want?"

"I want your brain," replied Reiko. Hiro stared at her. "Come on, I'll buy you something to drink."

Hiro shrugged and went along. They ended up in a nearby tea bar where they ordered ice blended drinks with tapioca balls. Reiko explained the situation to Hiro as he mulled it over his drink. When she was done she cast him an expectant glance. He didn't answer so she asked, "Well?"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to tutor you in Physics?"

"Exactly," replied Reiko. "Look, you're obviously smart and I assume that you're good at your subjects."

"You assume correctly. I am the top student of my school, but what makes you think I'd help you?"

Reiko sighed, "It's true. I mean there's nothing really that I could offer you that you couldn't get yourself."

"True," agreed Hiro. "And I'd rather not waste my time."

"Look, it took a lot of effort for me to come here and ask for help from you, especially after what you've done."

"What I've done? I didn't do anything." Reiko glanced at him as he went on, "Let's see as far as I can see you since the day I met you, you have done the following: you pushed me, broke my glasses, forced me to ditch school, threatened me, smack me so hard that I lost my contact lens, which you stomped on with your Godzilla like feet, and then I had to carry you when you twisted your ankle. You didn't even thank me for that. So to answer you question, I'd rather have my eyes poked out with chopsticks, cooked in fish sauce, and fed to me than help you."

"That can be arranged, if you wish. You are an arrogant blow hard," seethed Reiko.

Hiro retorted, "At least people know that up front. What about you, Doumiyouji?"

"What about me?" she scoffed.

"You fool people with your uncaring, sweet façade, but in reality you care about what people think," he replied. That was like a sucker punch to the stomach for Reiko and he saw it clearly on her face. "However, I you seem genuinely concern about this." He looked at her musingly. "Therefore, I'll help you for one favor to be redeemed at anytime for anything."

Reiko raised an eyebrow. She knew better than to make a deal that didn't have clearly defined terms. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. "What is it you want exactly?" she asked.

Hiro shrugged as he answered, "I don't know."

"Can't I just pay you?"

"Now where would the fun in that be, Doumiyouji?"

Reiko shook her head. "Nah-uh, I'm not going to make that kind of deal with you. No way."

"Have it your way," said Hiro as he stood up. "Enjoy being in sixth place." He suddenly felt her hand on his wrist.

"Okay, let me think about this a little bit more," sighed Reiko. Her grip was like iron and he sat back down. "What are the other terms?"

"That's really up to you. We'll have to work around my schedule," said Hiro, prying her fingers from his wrist.

"Of course," nodded Reiko.

"And no one can know about this," insisted Hiro.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Reiko.

"And we have to pick a place that's more convenient for me than it is for you. That is if you're really game. I want you to be serious about this. Don't flake out on me. If I'm going to give up my time to help you, then you've got to do whatever I tell you. That is if you're still game."

Reiko was reassured by Hiro's brisk, business like tone. She nodded. "I know a place where we can meet that's neutral. It's neither your place nor any of mine."

"Where?"

"The Nishikado Clinic."

"Now that doesn't sound neutral to me."

"It is. My friends will make sure that it stays that way, so when do we begin?"

"When I say so," replied Hiro as got up. "Thanks for tea." With that he left.

Reiko felt a chill come over her as he walked out the door. It was strange because she felt warmer around him for some strange reason. She picked up her cup and walked out the door. She had called her mother earlier to tell her that she was going to Hikaru's for the afternoon, but didn't mention going to Kaisei Academy which was further way from the Nishikado Clinic. She felt tired, like the energy had been drained out her.

She took the train home and acted like nothing happened. The only thing she told her mother was that she had failed to place in the top five again, which her mother sympathized with. "You know if you need help, Reiko-chan, we could get it for you," said Tsukushi.

Reiko shook her head, "No, I've already taken care of it."

"Are you sure?" asked Tsukushi. She put her arm round Reiko as they ate dinner in one of the smaller dining rooms. Tsukasa was busy at work and had called home, saying he would be late. The talks with Ryoki were winding down.

"Mama, what was Papa like when you first met him?" she asked.

Tsukushi smiled. "What can I say? He was violent, rude, and arrogant. Did I ever tell you the first time I saw him?"

"You said your friend at the time ran into him and he got pissed."

Her mother shook her head. "No, that was the first time I met him. It was during my first year. I was sitting in class when a group of girls were gushing over pictures of your father and his friends. They actually paid money for those candid shots. Then, they saw them out the window. It was the first time I ever saw your father."

"It wasn't love at first sight, was it, Mama?" giggled Reiko.

Tsukushi laughed, "No, it wasn't. It wasn't even love at second sight. Or third. Or fourth. Never mind. Anyway, I thought that they were all handsome. But I looked at your father and thought that he had a different aura around him. Then, a boy ran into him. He turned and punched him in the stomach."

Reiko raised eyebrow at her, "Mama, he didn't really do that, did he?"

Her mother nodded with a serious look. "I thought to myself that it was best to stay away from that one. Now, I can see the humor in that irony, seeing as I can't stay away from your father too long."

"So Papa used to be a lot worse? I've heard people say that he would get mad at the slightest thing."

"It's true. Your father has mellowed over the years, but he's still like a volcano. However, these days I can predict what will set him off."

"Papa called me to his office to talk about boys," revealed Reiko.

It was a poorly timed thing to say. Tsukushi was just getting a sip of water. She nearly choked. "He did what?"

"He told me to stay away from Tachibana's son and all boys. He said all boys were bad."

"Yes…your father would know. I told him that it was nothing to worry about. He really should relax." Reiko bit her lip as her mother softened a bit. "But I think that Tachibana-kun is a nice boy. He just doesn't really show it."

"What makes you say that, Mama?" asked Reiko in horror.

"I can tell. It wouldn't hurt for you to be nice to him. It was very unbecoming of you what you did to him. I was hoping that you'd be the better person. Ah, but you're your father's daughter, too."

"He's a jerk, Mama."

"But that's only because he's lonely. He's an only child, and he's got a lot of pressure on him to succeed. Maybe not so much from his parents, but society is expecting it from him. I know that you're young still, but you should see it from his side, too. Even though your father treats you like the center of the universe, it's not true."

Reiko thought about it. She didn't see anyone walking with Hiro when he left school and he didn't seem to have any friends. It reminded her of her life in Eitoku. Maybe, they did some things in common after all. She shook her head at the thought of it. That was impossible. She had nothing in common with Tachibana Hiro. Nothing at all.

Her mother was staring at her because she was acting strangely. However, Tsukushi merely smiled as she seem to understand what was happening. "Reiko-chan, don't think too hard about it. It's not as hard as you think it is," said her mother with a sigh as she put her hand on her shoulder. "I only say that because you have the same look I had on my face a long time ago."

Reiko gave her a puzzled look. "I don't have a look on my face," she argued. "I'm just thinking that's all."

Tsukushi laughed and shook her head. "Try not to over think it too much," her mother advised her as she stood up and left.

* * *

A few days later, on the following Saturday, Reiko and Hiro met at the Nishikado Clinic as planned. The first session was proving to be more trying than either one of them had anticipated. "You're hopeless," declared Hiro. 

"I'm telling you, none of this makes any sense!" shouted back Reiko. "Why would anyone need to calculate how fast some thing's flooding? Wouldn't it make more sense just to get out?"

Hiro shook his head furiously, "That's not the point! It's the way the problem's stated!"

Hikaru and Sora were in the room, hearing and watching the whole thing. The twins glanced at each other, neither wanted to have anything to do with the latest argument. Although, they were finding it highly amusing.

"Maybe, I should write the publisher," said Reiko thoughtfully.

"ARGH!"

Nishikado Midori showed up at the door. She had a pitcher of juice and plate of cookies. "I think it's time for a break," she announced. "You've been working so hard." The twins took this chance to stretch their legs. Hikaru took the pitcher from their mother, while Sora took the plate. "Thank you, Kassan," they chorused.

Hiro was giving Reiko a death glare as she flipped to the front of the book, searching for the publisher's name and address. "My head hurts," he sighed. "I feel my IQ dropping with every word you utter, Doumiyouji."

"You are so genki," observed Midori with a laugh. She was a tall, elegant woman. The perfect match to her husband. Her manners were mild and impeccable. She was the daughter of an innkeeper in Kyoto.

Sora said, "If you needed help in Physics, Reiko-chan, I could have helped you."

"Yeah right," said his sister sarcastically, "you're the one who's not doing so well."

"I am," said Sora defensively. "I just write the answers down. I don't like to show my work that's too much work."

"You're so lazy," moaned Hikaru. "I can't believe I'm related to you."

"I'm not lazy," retorted Sora. "I'm just practicing for the real world. All people care about are the results, not the work that goes into it."

"He's got a point," agreed Hiro.

Sora gave him a sharp look as he scoffed, "I don't need you agreeing me." He didn't like Hiro because of the way he was treating Reiko. "Just because you go to Kaisei, doesn't mean you're special. You're just some rich kid whose father's paying for everything. Reiko-chan's different. She's above all that."

"Of course she is," said Hiro, but there was an edge to his voice. "My father is a self-made man. His company is only its second generation now. I have to compete hard against everyone just to prove that I'm going to keep my family's company up. Technology is always changing and fast, too. So, I have to keep up with it."

"What does your father do?" asked Sora. Then his eyes glazed over. "Wait…Reiko-chan called you Tachibana earlier? You're the son of Tachibana Ryoki?" He exclaimed it like he had discovered uranium. Hiro nodded. "Sugoi!"

Reiko and Hikaru glanced at each other. "I love the video games!" proclaimed Sora.

"Baka otaku," muttered his twin.

"So, do you get to preview them? The new gaming system is still being developed, but I like the online gaming, too."

"Yes, I get the chance to play with them," admitted Hiro mildly. "My uncle wants some of my feedback, since I'm in the target age group. He's head of the software division and Fusion. It's a company within a company. My father calls the video games and systems the cash cow of Tachibana Technologies."

"So exciting!"

Hikaru told Reiko, "We've lost him. Sorry, Reiko-chan."

The rest of the afternoon dwindled after that because Sora and Hiro were talking about video games instead. The girls gave up and left without them noticing. They went to go look for a vending machine that sold the coffee drinks that Reiko was especially fond of.

"I don't know why you like drinking that swill," said Hikaru as they wandered around.

"I just like it," shrugged Reiko.

Hikaru shook her head, "You are so strange, Reiko-chan."

"Why do you have to mention it all the time, Hikaru-chan?" asked Reiko. She looked at the vending machine. There were so many in Tokyo, but she had a preference for a specific one. "Ah, this one's sold out."

"When we find one, you're only having one," warned Hikaru. "I'm not going to deal with you being hyper."

"Oh…chocolate," said Reiko, ignoring her.

"No sweets!" scolded Hikaru. "It's too early for you to be going home."

"Why?"

"Because you're be hyper. I swear you've got selective hearing or something."

Reiko didn't say anything as her eyes lit up and she ran away from Hikaru. "I found it! I found the coffee!" she exclaimed as she put the coins in. She put in the coins as Hikaru caught up with her. The machine gave her one drink and she put in more coins for another one. "I'll just get two."

"Oh, no you won't!"

"I can save one for later."

"Stop!"

"Do you want anything?"

"I want you to listen to me!"

Reiko grinned and ran with the two drinks in both her hands. "Come back here!" shouted Hikaru as she chased after her. "I'm not going to deal with you when you're hyper! You hear me?!"

It was like when they were kids. Very early on, it was discovered that Reiko could only handle so much sweet things, but if she had too much her energy would be in such excess that she would be difficult to contain. The coffee drinks that she favored had the same effect and it only two cans to get her up and running.

She was also very fast on her feet, much faster than Hikaru. Reiko ran back to the clinic and ran into Hiro. "Ow," she said as she stumbled back.

"What are you doing? Why do you always run into me?" asked Hiro plainly.

Reiko glared at him. "Why are you always in my way?" she demanded.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to go get some coffee drinks, but where are you going?"

"Home. You weren't there when it was time to get back to work, so I assumed that my services are no longer required."

"You were the one who was sitting there talking about video games with Sora-kun for the last twenty minutes."

Hikaru had caught up with them and Sora was standing at the doorway. "Now, now, let's not argue anymore. It's starting to get boring," interrupted Hikaru. "Also, I'll tell you both that you've been going about this the wrong way."

Hiro and Reiko turned to look at her. Hikaru nodded, "The way I see it, the problem is that Reiko-chan doesn't understand the point to the problems whereas Tachibana sees it a different way. You have the formulas, so you just plug the numbers in Tachibana, right? So, why not ignore the problems in the book and come up with problems in a real life context that's believable for Reiko-chan so that she can understand better?"

"Make sense," agreed Sora with a nod.

Hiro narrowed his eyes as he asked Reiko, "How about it, Doumiyouji?"

Reiko shrugged, "Whatever makes this easier so that we can get this over with is fine with me."

"That means I'll have to go now and figure this out," said Hiro. "I'll see you later, Doumiyouji."

"Later, Tachibana," said Reiko with a wave. As soon as he was out of earshot and sight, she breathed a sigh of relief, "That was unpleasant." She opened her drink and started drinking it. She ended swallowing it half down on the first gulp.

"He's not a bad person though, if you think about it," said Hikaru musingly. "I think he might actually like you."

"All I can say is that the problem is so obvious," said Sora as with a thoughtful look. "It's unresolved sexual tension."

Reiko almost choked at that statement. Her face turned red as she threw the empty can away. "Are you both crazy?!" she demanded. "That's not what's going on here!"

"And yet, you asked him specifically to help you. You sought him out yourself, which means that you might like him, too," observed Hikaru as Reiko opened the second can. Her eyes widened as she realized what Reiko was doing. "What are you doing? That's the second can!"

"Eh?"

"Stop her!" exclaimed Sora as they both raced to her.

Reiko struggled a bit against them. It was the way things were with her friends. They watched over her and challenged her. Reiko wished to have more friends like them. Then, she would have been richer.

* * *

AN: Reiko's a strange girl, but she has all sorts of personality quirks that endear her to many. Most people love Reiko. Hiro's character is a steady one in comparison. He's more of what you see is what you get type. So much easier to write. I do like him better than Reiko because of it. 

By the way, I'd like to thank everyone has reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	10. Chapter 10

Collide

Chapter Ten: Getting Closer?

"All right, if you need us, you just call us and we'll come home as soon as possible," said Hatsumi. "So, you have a list of all the numbers you need? You have your grandparents, your aunt, and your uncle."

"Yes, Okaasan," said Hiro in a bored tone. "It's not like I'm going to burn the place down or throw a wild party. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, we do," said Ryoki. "You're mother is just uncomfortable with leaving you home alone like this for such a long time."

"It's only a week," snorted Hiro. "It's like you don't trust me."

"It's not that at all, Hiro-kun," said his mother with a laugh.

Hiro sighed as he stood up from the couch. His parents were already set to go to on their holiday. He couldn't wait for them to leave because the longer his mother stayed giving instructions, the less likely it seemed that she was leaving.

"We have to go. Our flight to Hokkaido is leaving in less than two hours. I want to get there early to clear the security checks, Hatsumi," said Ryoki. "Masahiro, your uncle and aunt will be checking up on you. Make sure you go to school."

Hiro groaned because his father was starting in on him. "Just go already," he whined. Hatsumi went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him. "Okaasan, let go. I can't breathe."

"Sorry," said Hatsumi as she touched his cheek. "You take care. We'll call you when we land."

Ryoki had the luggage already as a knock came from the door. It was the doorman who had come to help his parents with their luggage. It wasn't that much only three suitcases that they could have carried down themselves, but they were the penthouse of the building. So it was important for them to be served.

"Take care, son," said Ryoki one last time as they left the penthouse.

"Bye," said Hatsumi. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Don't hurry back too soon now," said Hiro sincerely.

His parents were gone and he settled back on the sofa. He didn't know why he was putting so much effort into what he was doing. He had a map of Tokyo sprawled out on the dining table. His parents wondered why he was doing it and he said it was a school project. They didn't question him any further.

Hiro was coming up with ideas for problems for Reiko to solve or at least gain a better understanding of Physics. He was putting more effort than he normally would into something like this. He still kept up with his studies as usual and it wasn't like it was extra work for him. It wasn't like he was getting anything really out of it other than the unnamed and undecided favor that Reiko had agreed to.

Truthfully, he had no idea what he wanted from her. He told himself that the quicker he finished his tutoring of her, the sooner he'd be rid of her. He could go back to his normal life as soon as she was gone from him. He sighed as he finished penning a problem. Was this the way life was supposed to be for him?

He had Reiko's phone number and email address. He picked up his video phone and text messaged her. Hiro felt his heart race as he messed up the first try. He erased it and started over. He had a greeting and her name on the first one. He just typed the location, the date, and the time to meet him with a question mark.

Things were very strange for Hiro of late. After sending the message, he stared at the phone expecting an instant answer. He rolled him eyes and turned off the phone. He pushed his glasses up and went back to work. The sooner he finished, the sooner his life would go back to normal.

* * *

Reiko was studying in her room when the phone flashed. She opened her phone and read the brief text message from Hiro. He picked Tokyo Tower on the following Saturday at noon. Her eyes widened a bit. It was just for a tutoring session, but she felt a little nervous like butterflies were swirling around in her stomach. She didn't answer the text message as she looked at the books she had on her desk.

Her eyes fell on the Physics book. Normally, she left it for last, dreading it above all the other subjects. She opened it and saw that Hiro had left something in it. It was all of the formulas written down with added notes. He had basically listed all the formulas she needed for her homework. He didn't provide more than that, and Reiko was grateful for it.

She took out a piece of graphing paper and started working on the problems. Slowly, she set to work, not giving up for the next two hours. Reiko ended up falling asleep at her desk when she was done.

By morning, Reiko awoke refreshed. It was early Sunday and she still had homework to finish for other classes. She was starving, so he left her room to go and get something to eat. Sundays in the Doumiyouji Mansion were quiet. Most of the staff was allowed the day off, and Reiko's parents slept in. Reiko was only beginning to appreciated Sunday mornings. About a year ago, it wasn't always the case.

Tetsuya had left for New York two years ago just as their father did. Tsukasa said that it was necessary. Tetsuya was a dutiful son and as the oldest son he took his responsibilities seriously. He was like his father in temperament, but as his mother said he turned out the way that Tsukasa would have turned out if his parents had been more involved in his upbringing.

Ryuichi was a different story. Throughout most of school, up until a year ago, he thought of nothing but the present moment. He gave his parents the hardest time raising him. He was impulsive and reckless without fear of the consequences. It was just before his eighteen birthday that things had changed.

Reiko thought about how peaceful things were in the house. It was during these quiet moments that she allowed herself to think back to that day at school when her father had sent men to come and get her. Ryuichi had almost been killed when a car hit him. On that day, he had gotten into a fight with his friends and had stalked off on his own. A child had ran into a busy street to retrieve a ball. Ryuichi saved the boy, but his leg was almost completely shattered.

It was a dark time for the Doumiyouji family as her uncles, those were her father's closest friends and they were uncles to her as they were brothers to her father, said it was just like how her father was before. Her mother had been so desperate to make Ryuichi feel better as he attempted to regain full use of his leg and heal the emotional scars. She had planned his eighteenth birthday party and it was the worst plan that Tsukushi had ever come up with.

Reiko thought back to the articles about how Ryuichi's temper had completely exploded how he broke down in front of so many people that Tetsuya and their father had to calm him down. He had passed out for most of the night after that, but the extent of the damage was in the morning. Ryuichi woke her up to tell her was leaving. He was gone for six months.

It was only getting harder and harder for Reiko as she got older. She felt herself caught between childhood and adulthood. She wanted to be different from her brothers, yet she was too afraid to venture too far from the safety of her family.

She wandered into the kitchen. The sous chef was there and saw her coming. He gave her some breakfast and she ate it silently as soon as she finished she was gone. She returned to her room and picked up her phone. She typed a message back to Hiro, thanking him for the notes and agreeing to meet with him.

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather fast for Reiko. Before she realized it, it was Saturday. She made arrangements with Hikaru to come with her to guide her to Tokyo Tower because she had never been there. She had taken her time getting ready, remembering to bring her notebook, Physics book, and pencils with her.

When she came down for breakfast, he mother was there. "Where's Papa?" asked Reiko.

"He had to go into the office for his weekly conference with Tetsyua," answered Tsukushi as she looked at her daughter. "You dressed up a bit today. Where are you going?"

Reiko's mouth opened in surprise and then she shut it before answering, "I'm meeting Hikaru at Shibu Station."

"Any particular reason?" asked her mother as she poured herself another cup of tea, knowing that it was a good question. Reiko's eye was twitching.

"We're going to Tokyo Tower."

Tsukushi knew that her daughter was hiding something. "I see. Why?"

"For a Physics project," replied Reiko.

"Oh?" asked her mother as she added sugar to her tea. "By the way, it seems that you're improving a bit there. The teacher said to keep up the good work."

Reiko's face brightened up. "I will!" she exclaimed. She glanced at the clock. It was a little after eleven. "I have to go, see you later, Mama."

"Eat something first," ordered Tsukushi.

"No time. Got to go,' said Reiko as she grabbed an apple on the way out.

In hardly any time, Reiko was at Shibu Station where she noticed that Hikaru was also dressed up. "Wow, you look so pretty," she complimented as they met up.

Hikaru grinned, "I'm waiting for my date not far from here."

"You have a date?" asked Reiko.

"Yes, Taka-kun from my class asked me out," she answered with a sigh.

"Oh," said Reiko a little surprised. "I'm sorry to bother then when you had a date. Why didn't you say anything?"

Hikaru waved her hand dismissively. "It's all right. No problem."

"Wait, that means you're leaving me along with Tachibana!" she realized with horro. "You can't do that to me, Hikki-chan!"

"You'll be fine," Hikaru assured her. She glanced at her watch. "I have to go!"

Reiko watched as her so-called best friend practically skipped off, deserting her. Her eyebrow twitched as she muttered, "I'm going to kill her."

"Kill who?" asked Hiro, sneaking up behind her.

"Gah!" exclaimed Reiko as she clutched her chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't just stand there talking to yourself."

"You know most people would apologize after scaring someone."

"Why would I do that?"

Reiko resisted the urge to smack her forehead. Obviously, the concept of being polite for the sake of being nice was lost on Hiro. "Never mind," said Reiko, shaking her head. "Let's get down to business. Why did you pick Tokyo Tower to meet?"

"This is where the first problem I've devised is going to be," replied Hiro. "You said you needed real world applications, right?" Reiko nodded as she saw that he only had his portable videophone with him. It was the latest model and he opened it up. "Shall we start?" asked Hiro as Reiko nodded.

Even though they had a rocky start, they got along a lot better as the day worn on. Hiro helped Reiko a great deal as he explained things thoroughly without being patronizing or boring. It seemed that they could get along when it came down to business. At around one, Hiro called for a break.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Reiko.

Hiro shrugged. "Wherever you want. I'm not paying."

Reiko rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, not." She looked around. "There's a sushi place nearby that I go with my brother, Ryuichi."

"That's fine," agreed Hiro.

They crossed the street and found the sushi place. It was a little after lunch on a weekend, so it wasn't overly crowded. It had been around ten years. Reiko and Hiro walked in. She immediately recognized the hostess.

"Doumiyouji-sama?" asked Aki.

"Amakusa-san?" asked Reiko as she smiled. "Do you work here?"

Aki replied, "Yes. This is my parents' restaurant. Table for two?"

"Yes, please."

"This way," directed Aki. "So are you on a date?"

Hiro and Reiko answered in unison, "No, we're not."

Aki nervously giggled, "I'm sorry to assume. So are you're friends?"

"No, we're not," they repeated again in unison.

"Stop that!" snapped Reiko, glaring at Hiro.

Hiro fired back, "No, you stop!" He had his arms over his chest, staring down Reiko as she had her hands on her hips.

"You're so childish," she declared, stomping her foot.

Hiro narrowed his eyes at her. "You are the most annoying person I've ever met," he said.

"Only when I'm around you," she muttered.

Neither of them saw who walked in as Aki looked a bit panicked. She still wasn't done yet guiding them to their seats, and there was already another customer waiting at the front. They were locked into a staring contest for supremacy.

"Reiko-chan?" asked a familiar, deep voice, snapping Reiko out of it. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes widened as she saw who had walked in. "Ojisan?" she asked as she felt her mouth go dry. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting my wife here," answered Rui. His calm gaze fell on Hiro. He couldn't resist teasing, "So, is he your boyfriend?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Rui had an amused look on his face. This was priceless. Reiko paled a bit as she took Rui's hand. "We're not on a date," she said in a calmer voice. "It's just a study session. We took a break and came here. He's my tutor for Physics."

Rui looked at Hiro who didn't look the least bit fazed. "I remember you from the party," said Rui. "It's nice to see you again, Tachibana-san. Do you remember who I am?"

"You're Hanazawa Rui," said Hiro with a slight shrug.

"I didn't know that you were helping Reiko-chan with her school work," said Rui. "Her parents are my best friends, and I don't have any daughters. Just Rei-chan."

"Has she always been this irritating, Hanazawa-san?" asked Hiro in his pointblank manner.

Reiko fumed as Rui answered, "Sometimes, but she's outgrown it though, but she's always so cute when she's mad." He squeezed her hand fondly, "Just like her mother."

"We were going to have some sushi to go," interrupted Reiko, wanting to leave more than anything. Hiro nodded as he went to Aki to place an order without asking her what she wanted. She turned her attention to Rui, "Ojisan, please don't tell Papa and Mama about this. I don't want anyone knowing that I asked for help, especially from him. Please?"

"I won't tell your father anything," promised Rui. "He'd probably kill the messenger on this one."

"Don't say that," said Reiko with a sigh. "It's nothing. We're just going to get something to eat and go. We're not even really friends. Just a tutor and a student. Nothing else. I swear."

"Understood," agreed Rui as he gazed at her with his marble like eyes.

"What is it, Ojisan?"

Rui shook his head and answered, "Be careful and don't hold back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. Hiro returned and showed that he was carrying some bento boxes to go. "Are we ready?" Hiro nodded and Reiko gave Rui a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Ojisan. Thanks."

"Where to now?" asked Reiko.

"My apartment isn't far from here," answered Hiro. "I say we eat there and get back outside when we're done. I just want to rest my feet for a while."

Reiko mutely followed along as she saw Rui take a seat and place an order for a drink. She was sort of numb after that. Unaware of what was going on, especially the cryptic thing that he said. What did he mean by that?

They got on a train towards the Tachibana penthouse. Hiro carried the bento boxes as she stared off into space. "Hanazawa-san wasn't so bad," he said quietly.

Reiko turned and smiled a bit as she said, "I like him the best out of my father's friends." She wasn't paying attention to the people around her. There was an older man who was reaching out his hand to grab her behind.

Hiro's hand darted out, grabbing the pervert's wrist. Reiko turned in surprise. "You try that again and I'll rip out your arm and break it in two," threatened Hiro in a dangerous tone.

"I can't feel my fingers," whimpered the old man as Hiro let him go. He gave Hiro fearful look before letting out the sound that was between a whine and a yip as he bolted out of the car.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" demanded Hiro angrily to Reiko. "You should pay better attention, you stupid girl."

There she was thinking that Hiro was a good person. Those feeling rescinded as she fired back, "I could have handled it. I don't need anyone to defend me. I can do it myself."

"Yeah, you were doing a great job," said Hiro sarcastically. "You don't pay attention that well. I'm surprised you managed to survive for as long as you have."

Reiko's jaw was clenched as she gripped the pole tightly. Hiro gave her an annoyed look. "You are the bossiest, most infuriating idiot I've ever met. You can't believe that I actually thought for one second that you had any redeeming qualities. I loathe you."

"Hate isn't even the word I'd use, you ingrate," seethed Hiro. They glared at each other.

The train came to a stop and neither said to each other as they stepped off. Hiro led the way to his apartment. The doorman bowed as he held the door open for them. "Thank you," said Reiko hurriedly as she caught up with Hiro. He was just plain rude. He could have at least thank the doorman.

"The private elevator is this way. It's the only one that goes to my place,' said Hiro as he pulled out a pass card, he slid it, then punched in an access code. They stepped onto the elevator.

"So, your family lives on the top floor?"

"My father owns the whole building," answered Hiro in a matter-of-fact tone. "He owns two other buildings for his businesses. Not as much as your father, but he didn't inherit them."

"But why buy this one?" asked Reiko. "Wouldn't have been easier to just get a house?"

Hiro shrugged as he replied, "My parents lived in the same company housing growing up. Other Tachibana Technologies employees live her. My mother runs some of the management, but for the most part people live their lives separate from work. My father had to put in the elevator. He said that he didn't want his employees to feel like they were at work just by seeing him. So hardly anyone ever sees my family around here, even though they know we're here."

"So your father's employees are underfoot all the time," said Reiko The elevator stopped and they stepped off.

"Well, your family has servants, right?" asked Hiro. "We don't. My mother has assigned chores for me to do at home."

"I'm only responsible for my room. I don't like the thought of having other people go through my things, so I do it myself," said Reiko.

Hiro unlocked the door and Reiko saw it was a sleek, modern space. It had probably one of the best views of Tokyo. The ceilings were high and there was a large window that spanned from the ceiling to the floor. "Please take off your shoes," ordered Hiro.

Reiko blinked as she nodded. Hiro had already taken off his shoes and put them on a rack, next to the door. He put the bento boxes on the counter as she took off her shoes and put them in an empty spot. "So, are your parents home?" asked Reiko, realizing how quiet it was.

"No, they've gone off to Hokkaido for a vacation," answered Hiro.

"Eh? You mean they left you all alone?!"

"It's okay. I don't mind. I've waited fifteen years for them to leave me alone. I swear they needed a hobby other than me, especially my mother."

Reiko saw the pictures of Hiro and his parents through different ages. "You were so cute as a baby," she said as she looked at the pictures. "Why did two such happy people end up with such a grumpy child?"

"Do you have to say that?" asked Hiro. "I swear you bring out the worse in me."

"The feeling is mutual," said Reiko as she put her bag down on the table. "Let me get the bento ready. Do you have anything to drink?"

"Yes, let me get the glasses out," said Hiro as went to the kitchen and Reiko went to the counter to get the bento boxes out. She pulled them out and put them on the table. She saw that the chopsticks were the ones that had to be split before they could use them.

"Do you have another kind of chopsticks? Regular ones?" she asked.

Hiro answered, "Of course we do. They're in the drawer over there." He pointed to one near the dishwasher, setting the glasses on the counter.

Reiko helped herself to the drawer, but found only silverware. She opened the one underneath and saw that there were some chopsticks. Hiro went to the refrigerator to get something for them to drink. Reiko started to walk away with the chopsticks, but she ended up slipping on the floor because of her socks.

Hiro acted without thinking, trying to grab her before she could fall on the floor. They fell on the floor as Reiko pulled his arm. They landed with a thud. Reiko's face turned bright red. They were on each other with him on top. "Sorry," mumbled Hiro. "I should have let you fall."

"You're heavy," managed Reiko.

"Sorry," mumbled Hiro again as he tried to get off her. His hand inadvertently fell on something soft, almost instinctively he grabbed it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" shrieked Reiko at the top of her lungs.

* * *

AN: Now what did Hiro grab onto? I won't say anymore than that. Until next time, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango and Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	11. Chapter 11

Collide

Chapter Eleven: Denial is in the Air

"It was an accident," said Hiro as he put some soy sauce on the lid of the bento box. "I didn't realize my hand was there."

Reiko was sitting at the other end of the table with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a sullen expression. "You violated me," she mumbled.

"I didn't do it on purpose," sighed Hiro. "Would it help if I apologized?"

"I don't know," muttered Reiko.

Hiro put his chopsticks down. He took a sip of water, cleared his throat before saying, "I am sorry that I touched your breast."

Reiko glared at him as she slammed her palms on the table. "You don't mean that! You're smirking as you're saying it!" she declared.

Hiro shrugged. "I tried. That's all I can say. Why should I be sorry?" he asked. "It's not like you ever apologized for what you did to my glasses or hitting me. I'd say this makes us even." Reiko turned bright red as he added, "You're a lot softer than I thought you'd be."

"Bastard!" she exclaimed.

He didn't bother to say anything in return as he went back to eating his lunch. Reiko felt somewhat defeated, so she started eating her lunch. This was a bad idea of hers. She should have known better to ask for help from anyone, especially him. He didn't seem at all fazed by Reiko's anger. Rather Hiro seemed to thrive on it.

In a bit, they were done with lunch. Hiro and Reiko cleaned up, but she kept her distance away from him. He didn't seem to mind at all. He broke the silence as soon as they were finished. "Okay, let's get back to work."

"How can you just do that?" asked Reiko sharply.

Hiro glanced back at her and pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "How can I do what?"

"Turn off like that. Pretend that nothing happened."

"Unlike you, Doumiyouji, I'm not ruled by my emotions. You're wasting your time and energy too much on that."

Reiko glared at Hiro. She couldn't understand him at all. She said the first thing that came to her mind in English, "There are more things in Heaven and Earth that are dreamt of in your philosophy." It wasn't completely accurate, but she was able to say it correctly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That means that you aren't willing to try and see things from another person's point of view just because it doesn't go along with what you believe in. It's a very narrow minded way of doing things, if you ask me."

Hiro almost froze. His mother said things like that to him from time to time. How did someone like Reiko figure him out so easily? That was really bothersome. He gave her a sidelong glance. "Do you want to continue this? Or call it a day? I said that I'd tutor you until I feel that you don't need it any longer. Do you want to waste our time like this?"

"No, let's get back work," sighed Reiko. "There isn't enough time in the world to figure out all of your flaws."

They got back to work as he showed her more problems, using the view of his penthouse. Reiko listened carefully and took notes. A knock came at the door just around the time that Reiko was due to leave. "Looks like you're parents are back early," she pointed out.

"No," said Hiro as he shook his head. He went to the door to see who it was. True, his family had the access through the elevator, but other members of the family had access. Namely, his aunt and uncle. He looked through the peephole. "It's my aunt," he groaned.

"Oh?" asked Reiko, feeling nervous.

"Hiro-kun, I know you're in there. The doorman said so. Let us in," said Akane as she pounded on the door.

"That's your mother's sister?" asked Reiko, recalling the delicately pretty woman at her parents' party. "For real?"

"Why do people keep saying that?" asked Hiro. "When you see them to together, they are related. It's obvious." He opened the door as if he was bracing himself.

He had a good idea because he was immediately caught in a tight embrace from his aunt. "How could you, Hiro-kun? You didn't even call once. I was so worried. Subaru said that you would call, but I waited and waited. How could you do it to your aunt?"

"Obasan, I can't breathe," managed Hiro in a pained voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to call you."

"Hiro-kun!" bounded his cousins as they hugged him, too.

Reiko started snickering at the sight of it. Hiro didn't look so cool with his relatives crushing him with hugs. "Hime-chan!" declared Erika. She was the first one to notice Reiko.

"Hime-chan?" asked Reiko with a raised eyebrow. She pointed at herself. "You mean me?"

"Hime-chan," chorused Erika's younger siblings as they bounded over to her.

Reiko was at a loss for words as she looked at Hiro for help. He had an expression that told her, "Don't look at me. I need help, too."

"Hiro-kun, you should have called," said Akane. "I would have called but your uncle kept saying to give you a chance to call." Suddenly, she saw Reiko and smiled. She turned her attention to her. "My name is Yagi Akane. I'm this grumpy boy's aunt. These are my children. I don't believe you were introduced to them earlier. Erika. Sakura. And Ren."

"You know who I am?"

Akane nodded, "Of course, you're Doumiyouji Reiko. The daughter of Doumiyouji Tsukasa and Tsukushi." She bowed. "It's a pleasure to met you." Her children stood in order from oldest to youngest in front of her. They bowed in unison.

Reiko, who was put off a bit, bowed slightly. Her mother would have probably corrected her poor bow if she had been there. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"I didn't know you had company, Hiro-kun," said Akane suggestively as she gave him a sidelong glance. Hiro was replacing his glasses, which had been knocked skewed, when they had pounced on him. His aunt added, with an evil grin, "I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

"No, not at all, Doumiyouji-san was just leaving," said Hiro, making a swift recovery. He turned and asked, "Weren't you?"

"That won't be necessary," said Akane. "You can stay as long as you like Doumiyouji-sama."

"Please stay, Hime-chan," pleaded Ren as he tugged on her jacket sleeve. He had a way of winning over people because he was the youngest and the cutest. Reiko could easily see through that, being the same way with her brothers.

However, Reiko surrendered to Ren's cuteness, "I'll stay."

"Is it true that you live in a big house?" asked Sakura. "You must have all the nicest things."

"Not really," said Reiko. "I'm not really interested in fashion or things like that."

Sakura gave her a shocked expression as she glanced at her older sister. Obviously, Erika had been telling stories to her younger siblings. Hiro sighed as he said, "Try reading real stuff, Erika-chan. Don't say things that you can't be sure of."

Reiko nervously giggled. "What have you been saying about me?" she asked him.

"Nothing, but my cousin has an overactive imagination," he replied. "I blame her mother for it."

"I'm standing right here, Hiro-kun," said Akane. She turned her attention to Reiko, "I do apologize for both my nephew and children. Although, I think that Hiro-kun could do better. He should know better. I'm really worried about him." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I only ask that you take good care of him."

"Um…" trailed off Reiko who was at a loss for words. Her eye was twitching. She finally said, "I think he can take care of himself. I'm just here for tutoring for my Physics class that's all. Tachibana-san is my tutor."

"Oh?"

"Yes, really."

"For really?"

"Obasan, stop that," interrupted Hiro.

Akane gave him a strange look then started giggling. "I didn't know that you were capable of helping anyone, Hiro-kun. You really surprise me."

Meanwhile, Ren was still holding onto Reiko's sleeve, looking up at her adoringly. He tugged on her. "Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," answered Reiko.

"Where are you going?" demanded Hiro as they walked off to the sofa.

"Wow….Hiro-kun already has competition," squealed Erika. "Go Ren-kun!"

"Go Ren!" added Sakura.

Reiko took a seat on the sofa and Ren snuggled up beside her. She couldn't help but smile. "You're very cute, Ren-kun," she said as his mother came up behind them.

Akane smiled broadly. She whispered to her nephew, "You'd better be careful. I bet Ren isn't the only one who thinks she's cute."

Hiro smirked at bit as he shrugged. It didn't matter to him at all. It wasn't like he had any feelings towards her other than annoyance.

* * *

Tsukasa and Tsukushi spent a quiet afternoon at home. When Reiko arrived home, much later than she had intended, they were sitting together in the living room area of the private family quarters. "Tadima," she said as she tried to sneak by very quickly before they could stop her.

"What took so long?" asked her father immediately, freezing her in place.

Reiko turned her head slowly. "Nothing," she lied. She suddenly remembered what Hiro had done. Unconsciously, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Everything's okay. I had to get some help on my Physics. It took longer than I thought it would."

In reality, Reiko ended up playing games with Hiro's cousins. Ren was on her team and they went against his sister. Hiro and his aunt watched the whole thing, and Reiko saw the way that Hiro was with his younger cousins. He actually really smiled while he was with them. She had never seen him smile like that when it was just the two of them.

Tsukasa stirred much like a dragon waking from a slumber. Tsukushi, who had been sitting beside her husband, saw the look on his face. She could swear at times he was a human lie detector. Reiko thought in panic if Rui had told her father anything. All it would take was one phone call.

"I'm so proud of you," said her father instead. "Your mother said that you've been working hard on your studies."

"Yes," nodded Reiko as she glanced at her mother. "I've been getting some help from Hikaru-chan and Sora-kun. Sora's good with math, but he doesn't like to show all the steps. Hikaru-chan's more reliable. Sorry if it took too long, Papa."

Tsukushi knew she was lying. Tsukasa was so gullible, falling easily for Reiko's lies. He was in utter denial that Reiko was growing up. Perhaps, he knew she was lying and was going along with it just to continue the illusion that she was going to be his little girl forever. "Why don't you put your books down and join us for tea?" said Tsukushi as she took her husband's hand.

"All right," smiled Reiko as she made her happy escape.

"I feel like I don't see her enough these days," said Tsukasa. "I mean it's all right. I suppose. It's just normal, isn't it?"

"Of course, it is," agreed Tsukushi.

Tsukasa grinned as he wrapped his warms around Tsukushi. "And that means I get you all to myself. I've had to wait a long time for this."

Tsukushi didn't know what to say, so she started gingerly, "Tsukasa, I've been thinking about Reiko. Haven't you notice that she's acting differently?"

"Hm?" asked Tsukasa almost sleepily. Tsukushi felt like she was treading around a dragon. She didn't really want to push him to think about it. She looked at him and saw that he had gotten so serious all of a sudden. His face darken a bit. "What have you heard? What has she been up to?"

"I'm not sure," said Tsukushi bracingly. "Tsukasa, she's fifteen years old almost sixteen. When are you going to see her as a young woman and not the little girl who used to trail after me like a baby duckling?"

Tsukasa frowned, which deepened into a scowl. "Is this about that damn Tachibana boy again? If so, I don't want to hear it!" he exclaimed furiously. He pulled away from her and started pacing. Tsukushi sighed as she watched him, make sharp turns. "What's wrong if I want her to just be a child a little bit longer?! Boys are nothing but trouble. You of all people should know that!"

"Yes, I do recall," said Tsukushi wryly. "How could I forget?" She gave him a sharp look. "As I recall, let's see: you red tagged me, which made the whole school haze me. During which time, you arranged for a group of boys to assault me, which didn't work out, so you then tried to bribe me—"

"Let's not go through all that again," sighed Tsukasa. "That's all ancient history."

Tsukushi stood up and caught his arm. "Why did you bring up Tachibana's son? Is there something going on that you didn't tell me?"

Tsukasa couldn't resist the look on Tsukushi's face. She had the power to calm him down with a single touch. The people who saw her do it were in awe of her power as a woman. He ran his fingers through his hair and through clenched teeth, he told his wife about the shoe incident.

"So, that's what happened?" asked Tsukushi at the end as she folded her arms over her chest. "Well, she was right. I would have told her to be more polite." She giggled a bit, which made her husband irritated again.

They didn't realize that Reiko was standing at the doorway to the side, listening to every word they were saying. She was frantically wondering what they meant. She was nearly in a panic because there was no way that she could have any feelings towards Tachibana Hiro.

None.

Really.

She swore to herself.

* * *

Hiro's parents returned just as they had planned. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize that his uncle would be the one to pick them up from the airport. So by the time they arrived home, they knew that Reiko had been there. It was the topic for dinner.

"So, you're tutoring?" asked Hatsumi.

"Yes," replied Hiro. "Just tutoring."

Ryoki had a Cheshire like grin on his face. It was too irresistible for him not to tease just a little bit. Truly, he was starting to get a touch concerned about Hiro's lack of social development. "I hope you went easier on her than I did with your mother."

"Nothing happened," sighed Hiro, but he didn't look either of his parents in the eye. He didn't want to say anything further.

His mother and father looked at each other. Hiro hated when they did that. It was like they were reading each other's minds. He knew if he said anything else, it would just fan the flames. Hiro swore that if his aunt wasn't blood, he'd have her killed. His mother smiled at him and said, "I think that Reiko-chan is good for you. I'm glad you have a friend."

"We aren't friends," insisted Hiro annoyed.

Ryoki asked, "Enemies?"

Hiro wasn't sure. He shrugged. "I'm just tutoring her in Physics. That's all."

"Are you doing this out of the kindness of your heart?" asked Hatsumi almost suspiciously.

"No," said Hiro immediately, shaking his head. "I'm going to collect after it's all done."

Ryoki had to hand it to Hiro. He wasn't easily fazed and he was blunt. Ryoki knew his son well enough to know the payment wasn't in the monetary sense. Hatsumi, true to form, didn't seem to notice. Ryoki was going to have to discuss this with his son later.

Hatsumi didn't exactly look happy nor did she approve so much, but she concluded, "I suppose this is a good thing, seeing as your father will be continuing working with her father. Although, I do wish you'd just be nice to her without expecting anything in return."

"There's no such thing as altruism, Okaasan," sighed Hiro. He didn't dare look behind him, towards the kitchen. He doubt he'd ever think of it the same way again. He didn't want to admit that he liked the feel of her body against his. It felt, for lack of a better word, natural.

* * *

He remembered exactly what had happened.

He remembered the way she smelled. Intoxicating strawberries.

A day ago, he could still hear the sound of her shrieking.

"Stop screaming already! You're deafening me!" exclaimed Hiro, but he didn't move his hand.

Reiko stopped screaming and started struggling beneath him. "You're heavy," she repeated. "Get off me." Her voice sounded small, panic stricken.

"Heh," said Hiro with a bit of a smile. "You've ever been in this kind of position before with a man, have you?"

"Get your hand off my breast, please," managed Reiko.

"Why should I?"

Filled with rage, Reiko reached up her other hand to smack him. This time, Hiro stopped her before she could move. "I let you get away with it before. There's no way I'll let you do it again, especially in my house." Without saying a word, she started thrashing about. Hiro kept his weight on her. Reiko tried to get his hand off her chest by with her other hand. When that didn't work, she started pressing her hand against his chest to push him off. Hiro just stared at her.

He couldn't help it, but laugh at her expression. He withdrew from her and laid next to her, almost rolling around with laughter. Reiko turned and faced him. "Stop laughing, Tachibana. You really scared me!" she declared.

Hiro reached out his hand and touched her cheek, calming her immediately. His thumb caressed her bottom lip. "You really are a weird girl, Doumiyouji," he said. He cut himself off before saying the rest of it.

Reiko batted his hand away and got up very hastily. "You're the weird one, Tachibana," she seethed as she stalked away from him with her back to him.

Hiro sat up and leaned against the wall for a moment. He stared at the ceiling for a bit. He swallowed hard. He didn't say that last part.

"Tachibana, let's eat and get this over with already!" called Reiko.

"Coming," said Hiro as he stood up, making a quick recovery. He took one look at her and realized he didn't make a real recovery at all. He felt a tightness in his chest. He didn't even want to admit it to himself. No way. No how.

* * *

AN: Now, how's that for romance? I don't consider myself a romantic at all, yet I write this? I wrote this after doing a re-read of Hot Gimmick up to ten. I know what goes on in the remaining volumes. Hiro's a steady character to write compared to Reiko who has such a range of emotions that sometimes it can be daunting just writing her ups and downs. Hiro's so much easier to write, but it's hard to have him express his emotions. I hope to do better in the upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	12. Chapter 12

Collide

Chapter Twelve: Under the Stars

Another month passed before, Reiko had a major exam in her Physics class. She did much better on the quizzes that made up the bulk of her grade. In that time, Hiro had taken her all over Tokyo on various study sessions. By the time of the exam, they were out on the rooftop of his penthouse with a telescope to do some problems.

"You have to always remember to keep your conversions consistent through out the problem. Either do the conversion at the beginning or do it at the end," Hiro reminded her.

Reiko nodded as she tried to punched the numbers into her calculator. It was a little nippy up on the rooftop. She found it hard to concentrate. Suddenly, she felt something come over her head. "Hey," she exclaimed in surprise.

"You weren't listening," pointed out Hiro. "Pay attention. The sooner we finished, the sooner we can get inside."

"Why are we out here?" asked Reiko. "I get it. I so get it. There's Physics in everyday life. Can't we just go inside now?"

"No. Put the jacket on."

Reiko scowled at him for bossing her around. He was the bossiest person she knew, but it was more irritating that Hiro had a tendency to be right. Not that she'd ever admit it. She put the jacket on. "What's with the telescope?"

"We're going to do some stargazing," answered Hiro.

"My parents have one," said Reiko as she stood next to him. She peeked through the lens. "My father grew up stargazing. He's pretty good at astronomy."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so amazed. He got into it when he was a child. When I was younger, he'd show me and my brothers where the constellations were along with some of the planets."

That was unexpected for Hiro. He didn't think that someone like Doumiyouji Tsukasa would take so much time and spend it with his children. Hiro's father was the same way. When he was younger, Ryoki made it his priority to spend two meals a day with Hiro and his mother. Hiro assumed that Reiko's parents weren't like that.

Although, Reiko didn't say it, but her parents were very busy people. They didn't seem to notice that she was out and about more frequently. In about a week, her father was due to make his annual trip to New York that took two weeks out of the year to do. Tsukasa spent that time talking to his investors and coordinating with his chairmen along with talking with Tetsuya to check up on his progress.

They spent the next hour stargazing. Reiko was able to point out most of the constellations without the aide of the telescope. Hiro gave her problems about space and time and they wrapped up their session from there. When they came back down from the cold, Ryoki had arrived from the office.

Reiko was at ease with Hiro's mother. Hatsumi was very kind to her and it made Reiko wonder how she could have produced a son like Hiro. Ryoki looked a bit startled when he saw his son walk in with Reiko behind him. He glanced at his wife for an answer.

"Doumiyouji-san is here for a tutoring session," said Hatsumi.

Reiko, stepping forward in front of Hiro, bowed at Ryoki with her hands folded in front of her in a traditional way. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Tachibana-san."

"It's no bother at all," Ryoki assured her. "You are free to stay for dinner if you'd like." Hiro, standing behind Reiko, shook his head vigorously as he pointed for the door and mouthed the word "no." Ryoki merely smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing Masahiro's jacket?"

Reiko looked startled as she realized that she was still wearing Hiro's jacket. "It got cold up there," she said as she took off the jacket and handed it to Hiro.

"She wasn't listening to me," said Hiro as he shrugged. He went to the closet to hang up his jacket. "Besides, Doumiyouji-san's parents are probably expecting her."

"No," said Reiko. "My parents are at a charity function. One of my mother's engagements. And they won't be home until late."

"Then, you're free to join us for dinner," insisted Hatsumi with a gentle smile.

Hiro glared at his father for suggesting it in the first place. Ryoki clapped his hand on his shoulder. He whispered in his ear, "Masahiro-kun, you can thank me later."

"Don't call me that," snapped Hiro more loudly than he had intended to. Ryoki chuckled as he went towards the master bedroom to put his things down.

Hatsumi giggled a bit and covered her mouth with her hand as her son proceeded to glare at her. "Do you need some help, Tachibana-san?" offered Reiko, wanting to defuse the situation. "I can help. My mother taught me all the basics."

"Let me guess, she was trying to make you into the ideal housewife?" asked Hiro with some annoyance.

Reiko shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. She answered, "Shows how much you know. My mother taught me and my brothers some basic kitchen stuff. She said that we should know how to at least boil water. She's always saying that it's important to learn things for yourself. When we'd go on vacations when we were younger, we wouldn't take any servants with us. Don't assume you know everything, Tachibana." Reiko sounded very annoyed at him.

Hatsumi raised her eyebrow. She had never seen anyone outside of the family put her son in his place like that. Most people were too afraid to. "You're welcome to help, if you'd like to," said Hatsumi.

Reiko joined Hatsumi in the kitchen and proved to be very handy with a knife. Ryoki rejoined them. "Let's go to the living room. We're useless just standing around, so we might as well be sitting, son," he told Hiro.

Hiro sat down across from his father. "Why did you let her stay?" he demanded.

"She's the daughter of my business associate. It would be rude to not invite her," answered Ryoki. Hiro crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," mumbled Hiro.

Ryoki grinned. "Try to sit back and relax a bit."

Hiro sighed as he remained sullen for the rest of the evening. The dinner was pretty good with Reiko's help; Hatsumi was able to get it on the table sooner than usually. Hiro's parents talked as they normally would have done through dinner and Reiko joined them. He had to admit that she had a gift for putting people at ease and for joining in as if it was the most natural thing to do.

It was halfway through the meal that Hiro realized that she was only doing it to please his parents. Not for him, but for herself. It was her pathological need to be accept. By the end of dinner, he was thoroughly disgusted.

To make matters worse, Ryoki ordered Hiro to escort Reiko down to her ride when it arrived. He didn't say anything to her as they waited for the short amount of time. Reiko said, "I don't know why you're so angry. There's nothing wrong with being polite to your parents."

"So, you noticed?" asked Hiro.

Reiko stared at him as she shook her head. "What's wrong with having manners? You seem capable of it and they're your parents."

Hiro gave her an irritated look. "I think that showing good manners is just a way of giving a little bit of yourself away when you don't have to that's all," he said. The car pulled up in front of them as Reiko stood there stunned. "Good night, Doumiyouji," he said as he turned and walk away.

Reiko shook her head as she got into the car, closing the door. The driver knew better than to get out of the car just to let her in. She knew she'd never really figure out Tachibana at all.

* * *

On the week of Reiko's big Physics exam, her father took his annual trip to New York, so for the next two weeks it was just Reiko and her mother at home. It was the first year that it was like that for Reiko. Normally, she'd have her older brothers for company. Her mother was only home for breakfast and dinner, so time seemed to drag on a bit at home.

However, on Friday night, just before she sat down for dinner, her phone rang. "Go and answer it," said her mother with a smile.

Reiko left the dining room, seeing that it was Hikaru. "Moshi, moshi," she answered.

"Reiko-chan, it's the weekend. Time to party!" declared Hikaru.

"Is that why you interrupted my dinner?" asked Reiko coldly. "Couldn't it have waited until later?"

Hikaru ignored her as she replied, "You're done with your tutoring, right? You think that you did well on your exam, so why not do some celebrating?"

"Wouldn't it be premature to do that? The results aren't even in yet."

Hikaru, sounding like her brother, whined, "Come on, Rei-chan. Sora and I are going out and we figured you'd be free since your father's out of town."

Reiko sighed. It had been a while since she had a chance to go out with her friends. Her parents were under the impression that she was spending all of her time with them and not Hiro. "Let me ask my mother and call you back. Bye." She rejoined her mother in the dining room as she sat back down she requested, "Mama, may I go out with Hikaru and Sora tonight, please?"

"I don't see why not,' said Tsukushi. "Go out and have some fun. You can take the car."

Reiko shook her head. "No. I don't need a driver. Hikaru and Sora probably want to go out on foot to cover more ground. A lot of moving around. It would be too much trouble. I'll just take the train as usual."

Tsukushi asked, "Are you sure? It would be safer for you to take the car."

"Mama, you worry too much," said Reiko. "It'll be okay."

Tsukushi saw the determined look on Reiko's face. If Tsukasa had been there, he would have sided with his wife and given Tsukushi some leverage. "All right, you can go out without the car," she relented. "But I want you home by eleven."

"Yes, ma'am," agreed Reiko with a mock salute. "I'll leave now."

"Keep your phone on, too," added Tsukushi as Reiko dashed off. Tsukushi shook her head with a laugh. She sighed and went back to eating dinner alone.

Reiko made a bigger fuss than she normally did when it came to picking out her clothes. She settled on a black skirt with a cap sleeve top. Feeling rather daring, Reiko picked out a pair of strappy high heeled sandals. She left soon after that, saying goodbye and thank you to her mother.

"Have fun!" called her mother after her.

* * *

Hiro sat across from his parents at the dining room with a blank, dazed expression. His mother gave him an anxious look because he hadn't blinked for a good minute. His father asked, "Masahiro, are you all right?"

Hiro blinked as if resetting his brain, asking, and "Are you two out of your minds?"

Hatsumi glanced at Ryoki, and then looked back at their son. "I know that you must be in shock, Hiro-kun, but you don't have to talk like that."

"Do you two know how old you are?" asked Hiro.

Ryoki answered, "Not too old to smack you upside the head, son."

"What did you expect?" demanded Hiro. "This is the type of news you should be expecting from me, not the other way around."

"What have you been doing that we should worry about?" demanded Hatsumi shrilly as she gave Ryoki a panicked expression. He put a comforting hand on top of hers.

"Nothing!" declared Hiro defensively. "I'm just saying!"

"You could be a little more happier for your mother and me," pointed out Ryoki.

Hiro exploded, "Are you kidding?! This is crazy!" He swallowed hard as if he was stopping himself from saying anything more damaging. "I need to take a walk," he said seethed through his teeth as he left after grabbing his jacket and slamming the door behind him.

Ryoki put his arm around Hatsumi's shoulders. She looked like she was going to cry, but he kissed her gently. "It'll be all right," he assured her. "He has about eight months to grow up a bit."

* * *

Reiko watched from a corner as everyone danced and swayed along to the music. The noise and the lighting were just barely tolerable as she shot down boy after boy who had the nerve to ask her to dance. She had a bottle of water that she kept rolling back and forth on the table. There was something that she was watching that was bothering her immensely.

Hikaru was very popular with everyone and there was more than one boy who was dancing with her along with others waiting for the chance. In contrast, Sora was getting rejected over and over again. Reiko sighed inwardly as he trudged back to the table in defeat. "That was pathetic," she told him.

Sora dejectedly agreed, "We should just go somewhere else, but Hikaru is having fun." He looked at his sister who was smiling and laughing.

"We're not leaving," said Reiko firmly, getting to her feet. "We're not going anywhere until you dance with me."

"We don't have to," sighed Sora as she grabbed his wrist.

"When I said that it was pathetic, I wasn't talking just you," snapped Reiko, pulling on his arm. "How could those girls treat you like that? Come on, let's dance. A new song is starting."

"Are you sure?" asked Sora.

Reiko gave him a disarming smile. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

People began to stop and watching as soon as they stepped onto the dance floor. The whole club could see it. Reiko followed his lead as she smiled. Hikaru heard the boys that Reiko had rejected before and they didn't sound too happy. Everyone had stopped to watch. They finished with a flourish, ending with Sora spinning Reiko and catching her.

Reiko clapped along with everyone else, allowing Sora to take a bow. The other girls began to gather as Reiko disappeared to catch up with Hikaru. The girls left everyone else behind. "Thanks for helping out Sora," said Hikaru.

"No problem," laughed Reiko. "I really had fun, but I don't think I really helped him out that much. Did you see all the girls practically jump on him?" The girls started giggling uncontrollably as Sora caught up with them.

Hikaru asked her twin, "How many numbers did you get?"

"A dozen," answered Sora. He grinned at Reiko, "You're my wingman now." He put his arm playfully around her shoulders.

"You're going to need all the help you can get," joked Reiko, "especially with that goofy look on your face."

"Let's go to the next spot!" declared Hikaru.

"What? I'm already tired," sighed Reiko.

"You barely did anything," said Sora as he took her arm. Hikaru took the other and they went on their way.

* * *

Hiro had no idea where he was going. He just had to get as faraway from his parents as possible. He had a lot of information to digest at the moment. He had no idea what to make of it. He was more shocked than anything. It was a lot for him to process and his brain felt like it was fried.

Somehow, he managed to wander over to more of the busy hangout spots for people his age. Not that he ever went out to this area that often. It was too loud for his tastes and the insipid banter among his peers was almost too much for him to stand. He ended up in an arcade. Much to his dismay, it was fully stocked with games and consoles released by his father's company.

He was just about to turn around and walk away when he saw Reiko with her friends approaching. Hiro had forgotten the name of the girl, but he remembered Sora. Hiro felt rooted to one spot as they came closer and closer. Maybe, they weren't going to notice him at all.

"Hiro-kun!" called out Sora.

Hiro blinked. They barely knew each other. Why was Sora calling him by his name with such familiarity? "What are you doing here?" asked Reiko in an exasperated tone.

"I would ask you the same question, Doumiyouji," retorted Hiro. "So, why are you out? Aren't you supposed to be studying or something?"

"The exam's done," replied Reiko, feeling a bit flustered as his assumption. "I didn't think you'd go to places like these."

Hiro shrugged. "I had to get out. My parents just dropped a bomb on me."

"Hey, why don't we settle here for a bit?" suggested Hikaru. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like Tachibana-san."

Reiko froze as Hiro nodded. She hadn't told anyone else about that day at his place where he had grabbed her breast. She didn't really want to spend time outside of anything other than tutoring or for her father's business. She wanted to draw the line right then and there, but it was too late because Sora had already found a vacant table for all of them as Hikaru gathered some chairs together.

They all sat down. "I didn't think you'd go out much," said Sora. "But you're all alone."

"I just went out on impulse," admitted Hiro. "I needed to get out and clear my head."

"We went out to celebrate since you've managed to keep Reiko all to yourself all this time," said Hikaru. "Although, we probably should have invited you, too."

"It's not like he'd come along," muttered Reiko.

"Reiko might be right," said Sora. "I mean you seem to lack normal social graces. You probably don't spend time with other people unless you really know that or are forced to get to know them. You need more practice."

"It's time for the tutor to have some education of his own," agreed Hikaru. A smile curved up her lips as she said, "Maybe, Reiko can return the favor and teach you how."

"I'm not teaching him anything," snapped Reiko angrily.

Hiro snorted, "Like she could teach me anything."

The twins glanced at each other with equal gleams in their eyes as they looked back at Hiro and Reiko. The latter knew that it was not a good sign when they did that. She swallowed a sigh without looking at Hiro, realizing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

AN: Sorry, the chapter got too long to show that any progress had been made. Well, other than the news that Hiro's parents have. Don't worry the next part will be better. The reason partly why the story isn't updated to everyone's ideal speed is because I tend to forget to update. A stray review will come in and remind me to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	13. Chapter 13

Collide

Chapter Thirteen: Many Masks

The Nishikado twins were the type of people who once they had an idea in their heads, they were up and running with it, dragging as many people down with them as possible. Reiko couldn't count the number of times she found herself in and out of trouble because of the troublesome twins. Rarely did she find herself on the receiving end of their mischief. It was the worst possible position to be in.

Reiko knew what they were up to even before Hiro did. He didn't know them as well as she did, but they were being as annoying as possible. Soon after they all met up, the twins had it in their heads to go to another club. At first Reiko hung with Hikaru and Hiro was with Sora. However, the twins soon disappeared.

"Great," muttered Reiko as she looked around for either Sora or Hikaru. Even Hiro had disappeared.

She started wandering around the club. It was different from the first one. It had more people standing around and talking than dancing. She started to wander around, feeling rather lost and alone.

"Oh, it's you," said someone from behind her. Reiko paused, not quite able to place the voice that sounded somewhat familiar. "I'm surprised to see you here, Domiyouji-sama."

Reiko turned around and her eyes narrowed, "Nakamura-san. I hope you're having a pleasant evening."

Nakamura hadn't changed that much since their confrontation that day. She had been afraid of Reiko's power, especially in school. Reiko was now painfully aware of the fact that she was alone and there was no one to back her up. She squared her shoulders and put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know that you'd be here tonight, Doumiyouji-sama," said Nakamura smoothly as she flipped her hair.

Reiko almost envied how nice and straight Nakamura's hair was. It was like a curtain of silk compared to Reiko's natural curls. "There's no crime against me going out. I go wherever I want. Whenever I want," she said with a simple shrug.

It was at this time that Hiro came from the second level. He was wondering where Sora had gone and had come down the stairs just in time to see Reiko talking to a girl he had never met before. He could tell by the body language that this wasn't a happy meeting, but there was something different about Reiko's stance.

"I thought that they screened better before letting people in here," said Nakamura. "I guess you being a Doumiyouji is enough. Although there's no real accounting for taste. I thought I smelled the stench of commonness. There isn't enough perfume or fine clothes, if you can call those rags you're wearing that, to cover it up. You're just the daughter of some gold digger and everyone knows it."

"My mother isn't a gold digger!" declared Reiko angrily. "She's got more class and elegancy than anyone I know!"

Nakamura started laughing as the rest of her posse surrounded her. "You can take the girl out of the gutter, but you can't take the gutter out of the girl." Reiko's hands balled into fists as Hiro marched up to her, but before he could do anything. With a devilish grin, Nakamura said, "We'll have to make sure you're clean enough to be here, Doumiyouji. Everyone ready?" They nodded as Reiko looked puzzled.

"GO!" shouted Nakamura as they all emptied their cups on Reiko. When they were done, Reiko had stood there frozen. Nakamura leaned forward and said, "Hmm….I guess it wasn't enough. You still look and smell like you came from the gutter." She started laughing again and ordered her posse, "Let's go. This place isn't good enough, if they're willing to let trash come in like her."

Hiro walked by Nakamura and one of the boys in her group ran into him. Without warning, he punched that boy in the stomach and kneed him as he collapsed onto the floor. Hiro finished him off with an elbow to the back, between the shoulder blades. He continued onto Reiko unfazed.

Nakamura's friends helped the boy up. They would have done more, but taking one look at Hiro was enough to discourage them. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" exclaimed one of the boys as they ran for the door. Nakamura saw Hiro's back as he went up to Reiko, but before she could say anything more a hand darted out and grabbed her upper arm.

"What the—"

_SMACK!_

"No one messes with our friend and gets away with it," hissed Hikaru as she raised her hand again, preparing another backhand slapped. Sora had stopped the rest of their group at the archway. He was cracking his knuckles, looking menacing.

Hiro peered at Reiko who was still frozen. He had never seen her like this as she started trembling. "Doumiyouji, are you okay?" When she didn't answer, he repeated, "Are you okay?" He leaned forward and reach out his hand, but she batted him away.

Without a word, she bolted out of the club, shoving pass Sora. He was just about to reach out his hand to stop her, but Hiro chased after her. Sora stood there stunned as he turned his attention back to the Nakamura and her friends. He wasn't going to be the one for Reiko.

Hiro chased Reiko into the night as she ran aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo, but her shoes didn't hold out. Suddenly, Hiro heard and audible snap as she stumbled forward. Hiro caught her upper arm as she crumpled onto the ground. Her hair had slipped out of its elegant knot and draped in waves, covering half of her face.

"What was that all about?" demanded Hiro, not sure if he was angry or not.

"Let go of me!" cried Reiko.

Hiro was alarmed as he reluctantly released her from his grip. He saw under the moonlight that there were tears cascading from her eyes. She covered her face as if she was ashamed. Her sobs racked her body. Hiro had the strange feeling of helplessness wash over him. "You shouldn't let people like that get to you. I thought you had more strength than that Doumiyouji," he said quietly.

"I promised myself not to cry again," muttered Reiko. "I don't know why I let her get to me."

"Because it wasn't a direct attack against you," said Hiro. "She knew your weakness and hit it."

"I've known how people felt about my mother for years," muttered Reiko. "Everyone says that my father married down, but no one had dared to say it to my face before."

"Come on," urged Hiro as he offered his hand to her. "Let's go somewhere quiet. Can you walk or did you twist your ankle again?"

Reiko took his hand and gingerly rose to her feet. The heel on her right shoe was completely broken, but her ankle looked all right. Still the difference between the heels was about two inches, so Reiko limped along with Hiro acting as support as they sought a quiet place far away from the obnoxious sounds.

"It looks like you're not meant to walk at all," said Hiro ruefully.

Reiko sighed as she looked at him. Her face was still tear streaked. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? I thought you weren't going to hold back anymore once our fathers were done with their talks."

"Please give me some credit, Doumiyouji," said Hiro. "I'm not going to pick on you when you're already weak. There's no point. Here, you sit down." He had guided her to a bench.

Reiko plopped down on the bench as Hiro stood in front of her. He knelt down in front of her, examining her ankle. He took off the sandal with the broken heel. He pulled off the heel and tossed it aside before putting it back on. Reiko watched with fascination. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

Hiro gave no reply as he took off the other, unbroken sandal. He looked it over and then knocked it against the edge of the bench until he snapped off the heel. He replaced it on Reiko's foot. "This should be better. You won't have to lean on me," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. His touch lingered as he rose to his feet and took a seat next to her on the bench.

"I shouldn't have to lean on anyone," muttered Reiko. "I'm old enough to stand on my own two feet. I shouldn't need anyone to fight my battles for me."

Hiro's face softened a bit at her words. "I find it that a brave person would do the exact opposite of what they need would normally do when they find themselves in hard situations."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like a person who would always cry, doesn't. A person, who doesn't cry, does. They do what is opposite in their nature."

Reiko bit her lip. "No, you're wrong. It doesn't always work that way. It only does if the person is really displaying who they really are. I find that people rarely show their true selves because they don't really know who they are." She gave Hiro a sidelong glance. "You probably don't know that because you're so confident in yourself. Not everyone can be like that."

"I was right though," said Hiro. "You do keep up appearances. It's because of the family you grew up in. I am new money. My father's company is only the first generation. I'm going to head it up next. I know that's what I'm set for, even if my parents try to avoid putting so much pressure on me. But I do everything I do because I don't want to fail. I want to make sure that I am worthy of the job and I know that many people rely on my father."

"Our fathers have that in common," said Reiko with a nod. "My father always reminds us that we aren't just working for ourselves, but for the people under us who need our leadership and money. But I'm not that important in the scheme of things. I'm the third child and a girl. Not everyone is expecting something great from me. I feel superfluous."

Hiro pointed out, "I hardly doubt your father thinks that way of you at all. I haven't really seen much of him, but at the party I can could tell how he felt about you. He's like you. Your expressions are so obvious."

"I feel so stupid," declared Reiko as she furiously rubbed her eyes. "I haven't cried like this since Ryuichi's graduation from Eitoku High School." Hiro gave her a puzzled look. "About two years ago, Ryuichi almost died in New York when he took out his motorcycle. He tired to turn to miss some kid that ran into the street, but a car collided with him."

Hiro vaguely remembered the incident. It was big talk in Tokyo. Reiko continued, "We all thought he was going to die. I remember waiting with Tetsuya in the hospital. Ryuichi survived, but he was so angry afterwards. He couldn't walk properly because of his leg. The biggest blow up was at his birthday party. I'm sure you heard of that incident."

"He blew up at his own birthday party, insulting some very powerful people and breaking a lot of furniture and house wares before storming off," said Hiro.

Reiko nodded, "The next morning, he came to see me before it was dawn. He said he had to leave. He couldn't stay any longer. I was the only person who knew he had left that day."

"But he came back," said Hiro simply. "And by the looks of things, he came back stronger."

"Yes, he did," agreed Reiko. "But that wasn't what made me cry. He made sense of things after he came back. He protected me when I was in school. But last year he decided that he was going to go to Todai." Reiko cast her eyes downward at her lap. "Ryuichi was always overconfident and unshakable. The accident made him angry and hostile. When he came back, he was humbled and modest. He said that he wanted to be something different. He didn't want the set path that was laid out for him."

"I didn't know he went to Tokyo University," said Hiro with some surprise. He immediately added, "Not that I'm completely in shock."

"He had to try twice," said Reiko almost amusingly. "He told me that he was going to Todai. I didn't want him to go because that meant that he would leave home and he did." She had a sad smile on her face. "But I never said anything. Part me thought he wouldn't get in, but when he did he announced it on his graduation." She shut her eyes and paused. "I couldn't even say that I didn't want him to go because he wanted to so badly. I cried that night. It was the last time I cried."

"I see," whispered Hiro. "I had you pegged as some kind of spoiled, rich girl who had everything she wanted and all you have to do is ask, but you don't."

"It's easy to ask for material things," said Reiko wryly. "Because I know that my family has nothing to lose that way, but the things I want are so much more real than that. I don't like how things changed. First Tetsuya was sent away to New York, and then Ryuichi leaves for his own place."

Hiro stood up. "That's really stupid. You're a Doumiyouji. From as far as I can tell, you shouldn't let anything hold you back. You're too wrapped up in what other people are doing to think of yourself. Do you want to know why I tutored you? Why I helped you?"

Reiko got to her feet. "You said that you did it for one favor to be used at any time for any reason. That's why," she stated.

"Not just that," he said as he squared his shoulders, "but it was the conviction in your voice that convinced me. Tell me, when was the last time you asked anyone for anything like that."

They stood toe to toe against each other. Reiko swallowed hard. "I am a Doumiyouji. I shouldn't need any help."

"Even I'm neither stupid nor egotistical enough to force that on myself," countered Hiro. "But tell me something, if you're a Doumiyouji, shouldn't you go after what you want? Or haven't you figured that out yet?"

Reiko felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She knew that he was right. Reiko hadn't really decided on what she wanted. "I have no idea," laughed Reiko as she admitted it out loud. "I have no idea what I really want."

Hiro smirked at her. "It's not a bad thing," he told her.

"I do believe this is the most civilized conversation we've ever had, Tachibana-san," said Reiko thoughtfully with a laugh.

"You're right. I had no idea I had it in me," agreed Hiro. "So you want to go back?"

"No," said Reiko. "I'd rather just stay where it's quiet for a while." She pulled the knot completely out of her hair. The waves of curls fell around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair.

Hiro stared at her awestruck. He had seen many faces of Doumiyouji Reiko that night. He had seen her at her lowest, most vulnerable face. Now, he could see her at the rawest of expression. It was divinely wild and ethereal at the same time.

Reiko pulled her hair up in less than a minute with near contempt as she clipped it back into place. "What?" she demanded. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," whispered Hiro, almost choking. A tendril of her hair hung next to her cheek. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her. Instead he looked away from her, raking his fingers through his hair.

Reiko frowned as she said, "I guess now that I'm better, you're not going to hold back anymore, are you?"

"You're still in a state where it wouldn't be a fair," mumbled Hiro without looking her in the eye. He managed to look at her again as he said, "It wouldn't be any fun."

"You surprise me, Tachibana-san," said Reiko. "We could almost be friends."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Hiro ruefully.

Reiko shook her head, "I suppose not. You think you're too good for us mere mortals. You don't need human interaction. You're like an automaton."

"Is that really how you see me?" he asked.

She shrugged and answered, "You can't blame me for thinking that way of you. After all, that's all you've shown me thus far. Although, I'm sure this is the only good thing that came out of what Nakamura did." Hiro paused as Reiko smiled at him, answering a question without him asking it out loud, "I got to see a side of you that I've never seen before. When you decided to be my tutor, it wasn't out of kindness. But tonight, it really was."

Hiro tried to smirk, but instead it became a real smile. "Do you want to go and get something to drink? I haven't eaten any dinner."

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Reiko. "I guess I'll be paying."

"Why change what works?" asked Hiro. "You lead the way. I'll follow."

The rest of night went by as smoothly as possible as if nothing had happened. They stopped for Reiko to buy a new shirt because the she was wearing got sticky. She didn't fuss about getting new shoes or anything else. Hiro didn't protest when she tried on different shirts.

"How about this one?" she asked, appearing with an emerald sweater tunic.

"Does it fit?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yes."

"Then it's perfect."

"You're not even looking."

"I'm sure it's fine."

Reiko rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. She sighed inwardly and walked up to the counter, saying, "I guess it doesn't matter either way." She turned her attention to the clerk. "I'd like to wear this out."

"Certainly, miss," said the clerk with a smile, but her eyes lit up with recognition when Reiko handed her credit card over. "Doumiyouji-san?"

"Yes," said Reiko calmly as she took the card back after the clerk ran it. "May I please have a bag? I need to take this other shirt home and get it washed."

"Of course," said the clerk, but she was a little surprised as if she was expecting Reiko to throw out the shirt.

By that time Hiro had walked up to her, she turned and round, almost colliding into him. "Stop that!" she exclaimed, slapping his chest. "You always just pop up!"

"Sorry," said Hiro plainly as he took the bag off the table. They left the shop and continued on their way.

Reiko checked her cell phone. Hikaru had text messaged her to check up on her. Reiko called her and they spoke briefly, but they didn't arrange to meet again for the night. According to Hikaru, she and Sora were long gone from the club and elsewhere. She ended her conversation with Reiko abruptly, claiming that the signal was going out. Reiko saw that the time was almost half past ten.

"I have to be home by eleven," she announced. "My mother will be up waiting for me."

"Then, we should head for the train station," suggested Hiro. Reiko nodded.

A companionable silence fell between them. This chance meeting had ended much more peacefully than the last time. Reiko gave Hiro a sidelong glance as they came to the train stop. Reiko took the bag from him. "I bet you thought that I'd just throw it away, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," replied Hiro. "You don't really surprise me that much anymore, Doumiyouji. Not after tonight."

"I don't?" asked Reiko. "I'd hate to think that I'm starting to bore you."

"I didn't say that."

Hiro stopped because Reiko stopped. He sighed and started walking again. "I guess I could just leave you for the night. I'm sure you'd be fine. I do have to go to the cram school tomorrow early—" Without warning, Reiko had dashed up to him and took his glasses. "Give those back to me!"

Reiko giggled as he strode towards her. Hiro didn't run because he didn't want her to see that she had gotten to him. He caught her arm, leaning forward. She tilted her face upward and their lips collided. Hiro's eyes widened at the sensation of Reiko's soft lips against his. She broke off the kiss and slipped the glasses back on his face. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you very much for tonight."

The train whooshed by as she pulled away from him. She walked onto the train without saying a word. Hiro blinked as the train took off, pulling Reiko away from him, leaving him absolutely stunned.

* * *

AN: This chapter was a long time coming, considering how far along the story is going. I did do some character development here. I also wanted to do some allusion to HYD and for anyone who has read the manga it's fairly obvious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango and Hot Gimmick. Please don't use this story without my permission.


	14. Chapter 14

Collide

Chapter Fourteen: Turn of Events

Tachibana Hatsumi stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She turned to the left and the right, carefully inspecting her reflection. Her husband walked in and smiled at her as he finished tying his tie. When Ryoki was done, he came up from behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "What are you up to today?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Hatsumi answered, "Nothing. The doctor said to take it easy this time around, too."

"I'll come back during lunch," said Ryoki. "I'll try anyway."

"I'll be fine. I'm not made out of glass. I've done this before," laughed Hatsumi as she playfully pushed Ryoki away.

Ryoki pointed out, "But it's been a while since the last time we did this."

"Almost sixteen years," sighed Hatsumi. "How time flies. He's growing up too fast."

Her husband raised an eyebrow at her. "Please I'm considering charging him rent with the attitude he's throwing around."

"He's like you," said Hatsumi. "Just like you. You're both stubborn and strong willed. I hope this baby's different because I feel outnumbered."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoki. "Masahiro is more likely to side with you. I'm the one who's outnumbered."

"I want the both of you there when I get the sonogram," said Hatsumi as she exited the bathroom.

Ryoki followed her along the way putting on his suit coat. Hiro was already helping himself to some breakfast as he saw his parents come in. He had set the table and was already dressed for school. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Hiro-kun, I was wondering if you were going to be free later this afternoon," asked his mother.

Hiro answered, "I should be free. I don't have any more tutoring to do."

Hatsumi gave him a questioning look. "So, you're not seeing Reiko anymore?"

"No," he replied before taking a bite.

Ryoki carefully studied his son. He was better at reading his boy than his wife was because she was right. Ryoki and Hiro were so much alike. He could sense the disappointment from him. "I am still working with her father. The deal will take a while longer to complete. The hotels are all over the world."

"So, your father will be associated with her father for longer than normal," added Hatsumi, taking her husband's lead.

Hiro shrugged. "Why should it matter to me? It's your business and her father's business."

"You're the heir to my company," said Ryoki quietly.

"One of your heirs," said Hiro almost roughly.

Hatsumi's features softened a bit at his words. Hiro looked away from her, knowing that he had hurt her feelings. She smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. "It doesn't matter how old you get. You'll always be my first baby," she reassured him.

Hiro smirked a bit. "Maybe, this baby will give you something better to do than to get into my business."

"Remember there are two of us," Ryoki ruefully reminded him. "So don't think you're getting away with anything or getting off that easily."

Hatsumi started laughing. "By the way, Hiro, I was asking because I have a doctor's appointment to have the first sonogram. I want you to be there, too," she requested.

Hiro shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I really don't want to see you like that. I mean in the hospital," he said.

"Oh," said Hatsumi.

Ryoki said, "Then, you can just wait in the waiting area. Your mother just wants you nearby and this is only the first appointment."

Hiro nodded and sighed, "All right. I'll be there. Just in the waiting room."

"That's fine," agreed Hatsumi happily.

* * *

Now, Reiko wasn't a vengeful person by nature. She had not forgotten what Nakamura had done to her by any means. However, she waited it out. Reiko knew that revenge was done unexpected and with swift retribution. As far as Reiko could tell, Nakamura only got back at her for standing up for Aki. This only served to infuriate Reiko further.

Unlike her brothers and father, Reiko wasn't often prone to doing things out in the open. Her mother taught her that it was always important to think out all actions before they were carried out, but Reiko knew that her mother was completely against the idea of retribution.

Reiko sighed inwardly again as she stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom. It was early morning just after the sun had come up. She slowly sat up and swung her legs, touching her feet on the carpet. She went to her bathroom and got ready for the day.

She caught herself from time to time thinking about the night that she had kissed Hiro. She wondered why she had done such a foolish thing. It wasn't like she truly liked him or anything. Yet she was having hard time convincing herself that she didn't feel anything at all towards him.

She couldn't even claim that she hated him, but she couldn't say she liked him either. It was all so confusing that it made her head hurt. Reiko didn't say anything to Hikaru about it. It would only lead to an annoying conversation that she didn't want any part of.

Reiko went to join her parents for breakfast, but stopped when she reached the main foyer towards the morning breakfast room. Her father was talking with someone who wasn't one of their servants, but obviously the servant of someone else. She ducked around the corner and hid herself.

"Thank you for the message," said her father. "I have to talk to my wife." Her father's voice sounded sort of strained as if he had heard something bad. Reiko didn't know if she wanted to have breakfast with her father like that, but she was startled when she heard him call her, "Reiko-chan, come along now. You don't want to be late for school."

Reiko sheepishly showed herself. "Good morning, Papa."

Tsukasa's face softened at the sight of her, but she could see seriousness on his face. "Papa, what's going on?"

Her father looked as if he wanted to hold back. He was about to, but instead he sighed and replied, "Soujirou's father has passed way."

"Ojisan's father?" asked Reiko overcome with sudden shock. Then she realized something, "He's Hikaru-chan's grandfather. What about Nishikado-sensei? Who's going to tell him?"

"I have no idea," answered Tsukusa as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Come, let's go and talk to your mother. This is very serious."

Reiko walked along side with her father. For years, Nishikado Soujirou acted as head of his family after his father had gotten too sick to do the tea ceremonies. The F4 were heads of the four most powerful families in all of Japan. The close business ties made the death of Nishikado Soujirou's father was important. There would be economic ripples that would effect all of Japan. Reiko could see that her father was already preparing for it mentally.

It was one of the more somber breakfasts that Reiko had to sit through. Her parents discussed the matters. It was really early in the morning and the Tokyo Stock Exchange was already opening up for the day. "The losses with the stocks aren't my concern," stated her father, only having a cup of coffee.

Tsukushi was on the phone trying to reach the Nishikado residence, but she wasn't able to get through. "There are too many calls over there," she announced. "We have to go there."

"Yes, of course," said Tsukasa in almost hoarse voice.

Reiko could tell that he wasn't just thinking of his friend's father, but of his own. He was trying to figure out what to say. "What about Nishikado-sensei?" she asked again.

Tsukushi answered, "I will call Nishikado-sensei and let him know. I would hate to find out through a report on the news that my father died."

"Thank you, Mama," whispered Reiko. She had almost no appetite as she got up. "May I be excused? I would like to use a car today."

"Go ahead," nodded her father. "I have to get to work right now." He stood up and strode over to Tsukushi who was on the phone. She paused to give him a kiss. "I love you," he whispered almost under his breath so that Reiko could barely hear it.

Tsukushi smiled and touched Tsukusa's cheek. "We'll go as soon as we can to Soujirou's house."

Reiko stepped out of the room and made her way to the garage. She could have had the car brought to the front, but she wanted to get out of the way as soon as possible. "Hey, Ishiro-san," she greeted one of the drivers. "Would you mind giving me a ride to school?"

"Mind? No, not at all, Reiko-sama," said Ishiro with deep bow. "It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you."

With that Reiko was on her way to school, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She dialed her phone to the Nishikado Clinic to see what was going on. When the regular front desk person picked up, she asked to speak with any member of the family. To her surprise, Sora was the one who answered. "Reiko-chan, why are you calling so early? It's pretty busy here."

"You're not at school either," said Reiko. "How are you?"

"My father's father died," answered Sora. "But how did you know that?"

Reiko didn't know how to answer that. "What did your father tell you?"

"Nothing. He and my mother are talking, but he said we shouldn't go to school today. He left suddenly," he replied. "Hikaru and I are trying to figure out what's going on. How do you know what's going on?"

Reiko swallowed hard. It would be easier to tell Sora than it would have been to tell Hikaru. "I have something to tell you. Promise not to get mad until I'm finished, Sora-kun."

"Um…sure, but you're scaring me, Rei-chan."

Reiko confessed everything to Sora. He was rightly angry and hung up on her. She swallowed hard as the driver gave her a concerned glance that she could see in the rearview mirror. Reiko glanced out the window instead. The car came to a stop at the front of the school. Reiko didn't wait for the driver to open the door for her. She tried to shake off the sinking feeling she had in her stomach.

She squared her shoulders. Her resolve and taste for revenge had cooled since breakfast. The news hadn't broken yet. There were no Nishikado attending Eitoku. Reiko looked around her, watching as the students talked about their latest things. She saw Aki coming to school.

"Aki-chan!" called Reiko immediately waving at her.

"Doumiyouji-san," greeted Aki as she came up to meet her. "How was your weekend?"

"All right," answered Reiko. "Yours?"

"It was fine."

Reiko heard the sound of laughter. She knew the sound of Nakamura's voice. Nakamura wasted no time in telling everyone at school what had happened at the club. Aki was the only one who stood by Reiko at school. The two of them had gotten very close. They took refuge in the emergency escape. Reiko held her head up high and Aki admired her for it.

"Do you trust me, Aki-chan?"

"Of course, but I feel bad. I feel like if you hadn't stood up to me, then Nakamura wouldn't have gone after you."

"Don't feel bad. Before you, I didn't have any friends here. I'm letting Nakamura have what she wants, just a taste of it."

Aki had known Reiko well enough by now to know the look on her face. "What are you going to do?"

"Something that only I can do to her. Wait for me here," said Reiko and Aki nodded. They had stopped front of the shoe lockers.

Reiko turned and walked towards Nakamura. She slipped her hand into her coat pocket. She came up to Nakamura. One of the girls, Reiko recognized her from the club, gestured that she was there. "Good morning, Nakamura," said Reiko in a calm voice.

"Doumiyouji, you got something to say," said Nakamura.

Reiko smiled. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Nakamura was disarmed by Reiko's smile. "What kind of question is that? I was able to put down you, Doumiyouji. And put you in the place you belong."

"People are where they belong because people put them there, but those are precarious positions to be in. The best places to be are the ones you put yourself in. You're about to learn a very valuable lesson today." Reiko walked around her and touched her back in a brief instant.

"And what's that?"

"Don't ever cross a Doumiyouji." Reiko turned and walked away. She went back to Aki. She turned around a little bit to see Nakamura flipping her hair back as she turned around to go back talking to her friends unaware what Reiko had set in motion.

"What just happened?" asked Aki.

Reiko answered, "I just talked to her. That's all. Don't worry so much Aki. Let's get to class."

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream echoed in the hall, startling Aki. "Is that Nakamura?" she asked as Reiko looked very calm.

"NAKAMURA'S BEEN RED TAGGED!" declared someone as all of the students started rallying.

Aki looked at Reiko who sort of smiled. "Reiko-chan, did you do that?" asked Aki. When Reiko didn't answer, she couldn't help but laugh. "Remind me never to cross you."

* * *

Tsukasa and Tsukushi were well received at the Nishikado residence which was not too far from the Doumiyouji Mansion. They had to go through a group of reporters, but most of them backed off after one glare from Tsukusa who protectively held on to Tsukushi's hand. Others were already gathered, but they stepped aside to allow them to pass.

"Sorry we're late," announced Tsukasa as he and Tsukushi took off their shoes upon entering. Akira and Rui were already there both silently nodded at them. "Where is Soujirou?" asked Tsukusa.

"With his mother and his brother," answered Rui.

"You mean his youngest brother," said Tsukushi. "I called Nishikado-sensei. Someone had to tell him and no one here would have done so."

"What?" demanded Akira in a horrified voice. "Tsukushi, why would you do that?"

"He had a right to know," answered Tsukushi simply. "And I thought it would have been cruel for him to find out from strangers. He said that he will be coming here today on his own. I told me we'd be here."

Rui glanced towards the door as it opened. Soujirou walked in wearing a kimono. He had a stoic expression on his face. "Thank you for coming," he managed. He gave a heavy sigh as he looked at each of them.

Tsukasa was the first to speak. "We wouldn't be anywhere else right now other than here," he stated. "We are here as long as you need us to be."

Soujirou nodded. "I know that. It's just that his death was almost an afterthought. He had been sick for so long." His voice was strained. Tsukasa put his hand on his shoulder to steady him. "My mother has been in bed all day."

"We should have a board meeting soon, even though you've been acting as head of your family's businesses, it has to be made official," said Akira. "The transition will be as seamless as possible."

Rui quietly said, "We can put it off until after the funeral at least. Give a little bit of time."

"No," disagreed Soujirou. "It's all right. The faster this is done, the better it is."

A servant stood behind the door and announced, "Nishikado-sama, your older brother is here."

The stoic expression from Soujirou's face all but melted. Tsukushi tensed up as she glanced at Tsukusa who was sitting next to her. He reached out his hand and squeezed it tightly. Akira looked almost sick as Rui looked only slightly surprised. None of them had expected him to arrive so soon.

Soujirou ordered, "Let him inside."

None of the F4 had seen Nishikado Shouichirou in years. Tsukushi had only met the man a few times and it was more than a year since she had seen him last. In walked in an elegant, tall man. Nishikado-sensei bore a strong resemblance to Soujirou. He wore glasses and a Western suit, which contrasted Soujirou in his dark kimono.

Without saying a word, the brothers stared at each other. They were of equal height and had the same stance. It was like a strange mirror image. One represented tradition, the other represented modern sensibilities. Old and new. Younger and elder. To the collective surprise of everyone present, Soujirou bowed. "Oniisan, what brings you here after all this time?" he asked.

"Our father has passed on," answered Nishikado-sensei. "I had to come." His hands were clenched at his side just as Soujirou. The air was thick with tension.

"You just wanted to make sure the old man was dead," spat Soujirou coldly. "You have no right to come here! Get out!"

Nishikado-sensei winced. He clenched his hands tighter as he looked away and out into the garden outside. "I will not leave until I've seen Okaasan."

"I won't have you upsetting her," argued Soujirou. "Leave now or I will have security show you how."

"Soujirou!" exclaimed Tsukushi, unable to contain herself any longer.

It was the first time that Nishikado-sensei had noticed her presence. "Doumiyouji-san," he whispered as he bowed to her. "It has been too long." He bowed to Tsukasa, Rui, and Akira as well. "Pardon my manners."

"It's all right," said Tsukasa. He wasn't used to being the calmer person in the room. Most of the time it was Soujirou who calmed him down. "I haven't had a chance to thank you for treating my daughter's ankle. We never received any bill for your services."

"It's unnecessary," said Nishikado-sensei with a shake of his head. "She's a good friend to my children."

Soujirou interrupted harshly. "You don't know how he died. He had cancer. It spread all over his body. It took years for him to die. You became a doctor, yet you never came here to see him. Not once."

"I was banished from this house," said Nishikado-sensei softly without a trace of resentment. "I had no intention of ever returning, but it's different now. I came here today because my father is dead. And despite everything that has passed between us, I loved him."

"You didn't love him! If you did, you would have stayed and done your duty as his son!" shouted Soujirou furiously. "Who do you think had to pick up the pieces when you left? Who do you think had to take care of this family while he was dying?! Me!"

Nishikado-sensei looked him in the eye, saying, "I am sorry. Please forgive me."

"I will never forgive. Get out," seethed Soujirou. "Now."

"I have a right to come to the funeral. He was my father, too. My family and I will be in attendance," promised his older brother before he quietly walked out.

Soujirou reeled back and demanded, "Tsukushi, how do you know my brother?"

Tsukasa protectively stood between the two of them. "We both knew. His daughter Hikaru is friends with our daughter. They have been since they were small children. We didn't mention it because we didn't think it mattered. I myself haven't met him for years until now," he told Soujirou.

"Get out all of you, now," said Soujirou in a forceful, uncharacteristic tone. "Leave."

"I am sorry," said Tsukushi as Tsukasa tensed up.

Rui and Akira walked towards the door, followed by Tsukusa and Tsukushi. They did not say another word as Soujirou punched a hole through the wall.

* * *

AN: This was a hard chapter to write. Due to work and life, I was exhausted for most of the time. I am always a few chapters ahead, but I don't put them up all at once. I would like to get a little feedback as I go. It was close to writer's block. So please continue to encourage me. I like to write a few chapters ahead just so that I can change things according and keep the continuum in the story to make sure it make sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	15. Chapter 15

Collide

Chapter Fifteen: Revelations

After going to his tutoring, Hiro made his way via train to meet his parents at the doctor's office. He wasn't sure how he was feeling at this point. If there was one thing that Hiro didn't like, it was change. He was so steadfast and stubborn that it was harder for him to accept any kind of change.

Hiro also had to be more mature. He couldn't act so childish at his age. He just couldn't get over the fact that his parents were still having sex at their ages. The very thought of it unsettled him. He glanced out the window as the lights of Tokyo began to flicker on as the sun began to set.

There was something else that was bothering him. He caught himself thinking about Reiko. Now that was unsettling. He tried to convince himself that he was just used to having her around for company, having spent so much time with her. He just had to get used to not being around her. There was no point even thinking about her. It was easier said than doing.

The train came to its stop and he stepped off it to go towards the doctor's office that his parents were at. He was a little bit late, but he obligated to be in the waiting room by the time they came out of the doctor's office. Hiro stepped into the waiting room. "My name is Tachibana Hiro. Is my mother already here? Her name is Hatsumi."

"Yes, Tachibana-san is already in her appointment, but why are you here?" asked the nurse at the front desk.

"I said I'd meet them here, so I'll just wait until the appointment is over," he replied.

"Well, have a seat then," said the nurse.

Hiro trudged over to the waiting area. It was clear that the doctor was used having smaller children come in with their expectant mothers because there toys and children's books. He sighed as he sank into a chair next to some stacking blocks and something that had wires with wooden beads to move around. In short order, he found himself playing with the beads and moving them around back and forth along the wires.

A smaller girl came in with her mother and both of them sat down across from him. The little girl came over to see what Hiro was doing. She started playing along with him. "Hey, stop that," he said.

The little girl was silent and continued doing as she wanted with the beads. Hiro was annoyed as he tried to put them back where he had had them. This became a wrestle for control of the beads. The little girl started giggling as Hiro scowled. "Go play with something else," he told her.

"Excuse me?" asked the mother of the little girl. "How old are you?"

"Does it matter? Your kid needs to learn how to take turns and not just jump in," retorted Hiro. "She's a brat."

The mother's jaw dropped and she ordered her daughter, "Come over here, Miho. Don't talk to that boy."

"What's going on here?" asked Hatsumi as she entered the room with Ryoki. "Hiro-kun, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Hiro as he rolled his eyes.

The woman jumped in, "Your son wasn't letting my daughter play with the toys. You should teach him better manners first before you have another child."

Ryoki raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to let himself nor his wife insulted in that manner. "Perhaps, you'd better do the same for you child as well." Hatsumi stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Please excuse us," said Hatsumi as she gestured to Hiro that they were leaving and they walked out of the doctor's office. She glared at Hiro. "What is wrong with you? You're fifteen almost sixteen years old."

Ryoki stepped it, "Calm down, Hatsumi. The doctor said you need to take it easy and don't stress yourself out. I'll deal with this." Hatsumi looked like she was going to say something more, but her husband held his hand up to stop her. Turning his attention to his son, Ryoki said, "I don't want you causing any stress on your mother. It will stress me out. Then I promise you will feel it. Do you understand me, Masahiro?"

"Fine," muttered Hiro. "But that kid was a brat."

"She looked like she was four!" fired Hatsumi.

Ryoki sighed as he said, "Let's go somewhere to eat and all calm down now."

He had had a stressful day. Some of his stocks had taken a hit because of the recent news that had come in. The official head of the Nishikado family had passed away in the morning. Ryoki was hoping to get more work done at home after they had gotten something to eat.

Ryoki wasn't much for tea ceremonies, but there were still some businessmen who liked to seal deals that way. He had a tendency to finish business at the office or at a restaurant quickly so that he could go home and relax. He firmly believed in keeping his family life and business separate from each other. In fact, the closest he had gotten to discussing family during any meeting was the one with Doumiyouji Tsukasa.

After some thought, Ryoki knew that Hatsumi was right. Hiro had some excess energy now that he wasn't helping out Reiko. Ryoki also knew it had to do with Hiro being an only child for so long. It took even a few years before he had a younger cousin. Ryoki could see himself in Hiro. He could see an abrupt, but lonely boy. He was amazed because he had raised him the opposite of his own father.

At times like these, Ryoki couldn't help, but think of his father. His father was still alive and well, but Ryoki had limited contact with him just the same. When Hiro was younger, they would go and visit Hatsumi's parents at the housing complex that they had grown up in. Ryoki hardly ever dropped by to see his father. He could count the number of times he had visited his father practically on one hand. Ryoki didn't want a relationship like that with Hiro. He was frightened of pushing him away.

However, Hiro in his own way showed Ryoki from time to time that he was a great father. It was in the most subtle of ways because that was the way that Hiro was. Ryoki remembered that a young child Hiro, he would run up to him at the end of a hard day's work with such glee. As he got older, Hiro showed it more through by showing interest in the business. There was no denying the almost shameless pride that Ryoki had for Hiro.

He glanced at Hiro opened the car door for his mother and allowed her to sit down before opening the door for himself and taking a seat in the backseat. Ryoki took the driver's seat. "Where do you feel like going?"

"I feel like sushi," answered Hatsumi. "But I can't have any tuna or raw fish."

"You could have some imitation crab, Okaasan," said Hiro. "There's a restaurant that I went to that makes great sushi."

"Which one is that?"

"It's one that Doumiyouji-san showed me."

Hatsumi nodded as she gave Ryoki a knowing smile. "Then, we'll go there."

* * *

When Reiko returned from school, she asked her mother if she could go and see Hikaru. Tsukushi told her it wasn't a good idea, but didn't tell her what had happened in the main Nishikado House. Reiko tried calling over to the clinic, but Hikaru wasn't answering. Rui and Akira were at the house along with their wives.

Akira's wife's name was Amelie. She was a French woman who spoke three languages: French, Japanese, and English. She went by the name Ami when she was in Japan just to make it easier on everyone. She was tall like a model with long, dark brown hair. She was one of the most beautiful women that Reiko had ever seen.

Then there was Shiguru. Reiko knew that she was one of her mother's best friends and had at one point been arranged to marry her father. She found it a little hard to believe. Shiguru saw Reiko coming down the stairs.

"Reiko-chan," said Shiguru. "So you know Soujirou's niece and nephew?"

"Yes," answered Reiko. "I do."

"You must be worried."

"I'm not sure if I should be or not. Hikaru and Sora have never met any member of their father's family."

"I remember the last time someone important in their families died," said Shiguru quietly. "It was before you were born. Your grandfather's passing was harder on Tsukasa than anyone thought it would have been. Just because he hardly knew the man, didn't mean that he had no feelings towards him."

Reiko bit her lip. "I should have told them that I knew their uncle and the rest of the family. I didn't. My mother said that it wouldn't do any good. I hardly knew Nishikado-san. I've only met him a few times and it was when I was much younger just learning how to do the tea ceremony from Ojisan."

Not that the idea hadn't just crossed her mind before. Reiko wondered why her mother warned her not to bring up Nishikado-sensei's family in front of Hikaru and Sora. Keitaro interrupted them, "Okaasan, Otousan is looking for you."

Shiguru nodded and left them. "Hey, Reiko, how are you?"

"All right. How about you, Kei-kun?"

"No problems," he answered. Reiko came down the rest of the stairs, walking by him. 'By the way, my parents were talking about you and Tachibana-kun." He had a grin on his face.

Reiko's eyes widened as she grabbed his upper arm. "How do you know that?! Can't anyone mind their own business or keep their mouths shut? Did you tell Ryuichi?"

"Keep your voice down," warned Keitaro as he put his hand over Reiko's, prying her fingers loose. "Keep your voice down. Otousan said it would better if your father found out on his own but with more time. He's just not used to the idea of you growing up."

Reiko breathed a sigh of relief, resisting the urge to rake her fingers through her hair. "Like I don't have enough problems already," she muttered.

Keitaro gave her a concerned look. He was an only child like his father, and thought of Reiko as a younger sister. Although, Keitaro would never say it to Ryuichi who already didn't like sharing Reiko with Tetsuya. "What's going on?"

"Hikaru-chan is going to hate me," said Reiko as she walked away from him. "Sora-kun's already mad at me."

Keitaro reached out his hand and put it on her head. "I'm sure you didn't do anything so horrible that she's going to hate you. Although I don't know them personally, Rei-chan. I don't think anyone can hate you."

"I'm worried. The longer it's taking for her to call me, the madder she is."

"It'll be all right," Keitaro reassured her. "You're much tougher than you look, Rei-chan."

* * *

Hiro returned back to his room, feeling heavy. He wondered if his life had always been so dull. Though, he loathed the idea of change, he was starting to think that his life lacked something. He was bored and didn't know the reason why. Life went on as it did before.

At school, it was just stifling because most of them didn't have enough sense to fill a teaspoon. It was an all boys school so most of them were hornier than boys who went to coed schools. Everyone knew when someone was dating and who had a girlfriend. Hiro found himself part of that gossip mill.

"So, are you still going out with that Eitoku girl?" asked one of his classmates just before class.

"I never went out with her," answered Hiro, wishing that the bell would ring so that he wouldn't have to continue such an mind numbing conversation. "She was just someone tutored. That's all."

"Come on now, nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened. She's not my girlfriend." Hiro sighed at the end. He hadn't ment to. It just came out. He was starting to think that there was something wrong about him. The bell rang and class commenced.

The rest of the day dragged on. Later on, he trudged to the test center and then returned home. He sat through another dull dinner as his parents discussed how they were going to convert the guest room into a nursery for the baby. When dinner was over, Hiro announced, "I'm going to be early. See tomorrow morning." He left without saying anything else.

Much later that night, Hatsumi was a little bit concerned about Hiro. In bed as Ryoki was about to go to sleep, she suddenly asked, "Do you think that Hiro has feelings for Reiko-chan?"

Ryoki was just about to doze off when he sat up at attention. "Where would you get that idea?"

"He's been really quiet since he finished tutoring her. I think he misses her. Is there anyway that we could do something?"

"I don't think we should meddle. We should let things take their course naturally. Hiro has to figure it out for himself."

"Has he said anything to you?"

"No, he hasn't. I think he's still thinking about it. He hasn't figured it out yet and that's probably bothering him more than anything else."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Ryoki smiled tenderly at Hatsumi. He put his arm around her shoulder. "He'll be all right. I don't think he's that far from figuring it out. He won't figure it out by us telling him or asking him," he assured her before giving her a long kiss. He broke it off, "Now, can we get some sleep?"

"Sure," answered Hatsumi as she settled next to him. Both of them fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

A traditional Shinto funeral was planned for Nishikado-san. They all had gathered at the main house along with other powerful families, representing the economic and political powers of Japan. Reiko saw Nishikado-sensei with his family. They all wore traditional kimonos. She had never seen Nishikado-sensei or Sora in traditional dress before. Sora was devoid of his usual trappings. His resemblance to his father and uncles was uncanny, most especially to his uncle, Soujirou. The other funeral attendants were murmuring amongst themselves. Reiko stood alongside her parents.

In contrast, the Doumiyouji family wore black suits. Tsukasa had looked imposing as usual. Ryuichi and Reiko glanced at each other. Tetsuya was unable to return from New York for the services, but had sent along a card of condolences and a bouquet of flowers. Tsukushi stayed by Tsukasa's side, leaving their children to wonder why their father seemed on alert.

Reiko had ducked next to Ryuichi when Hikaru and Sora walked in. Ryuichi whispered to her, "You won't be able to avoid them. They'll know who Papa is right away." He didn't say it in a scolding way that Tetsuya would have done it. "Besides there are bigger problems." He nodded towards the main Nishikado family as they entered.

Nishikado-sensei and Soujirou's mother noticed the physician with his family. To the surprise of almost everyone, she approached Nishikado-sensei, leaving behind her stoicism as she grasped her eldest child's hand and gave him a sad smile. It was a bitter sweet reunion as the onlookers attempted to look elsewhere, not wanting to intrude on what should have been a private moment.

It was then that Hikaru and Reiko's eyes met. A look of bewilderment came over Hikaru's face as she glanced at her father, then at Reiko's father. Reiko broke off the gaze before Hikaru's eyes narrowed. Sora was more of a spectacle as his grandmother stared at him. She covered her mouth as Sora shifted uncomfortably.

Next she turned to Hikaru, who had gotten some attention for her fine features. As soon as they were done, Nishikado Midori had spotted Tsukushi and signaled her husband to come towards them. Hikaru and Sora were held up by their grandmother.

"Tsukushi-san, it's good to see you," said Midori in a hushed voice, "even if it's on such a sad occasion." The women exchanged equal bows. She turned her attention to Tsukasa. "It's nice to finally meet you in person Doumiyouji-sama. Reiko-chan has said so many wonderful things about you."

Tsukasa nodded. He said to Nishikado-sensei, "It has been many years since I saw you last, Sensei. I've been looking forward to seeing you again to thank you in person for what you've done for my daughter."

Nishikado-sensei said, "It was nothing."

"Otousan, you know them?" asked Hikaru from behind.

Midori was a bit shocked as she chided, "This is my daughter Hikaru. And my son, Sora." She said it very quickly.

The Nishikado twins were a bit startled by Tsukasa. Neither of them could see very much of Reiko in him. They were more used to Tsukushi and could see that Reiko's softer nature was clearly from her mother.

"You didn't answer my question, Otousan," insisted Hikaru almost angrily.

"Our families have known each other for years," explained Nishikado-sensei. "I went to school with Doumiyouji-san's older sister. She was a few years behind me."

"Why didn't anybody tells us that?" demanded his daughter. She turned her attention to Reiko was standing next to her brother. Ryuichi had reached and clasped her wrist. "Reiko-chan, did you know?"

Before Reiko could say anything, Nishikado-sensei answered, "You were so young when you first became friends. It was a completely random event. I asked Doumiyouji-san, if she would tell her daughter not to say anything. It was my doing. My request and the only way that you could be friends with her."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I left this life behind and I didn't want it for my children."

Reiko swallowed hard as she shook off Ryuichi's protective hand. "I'm sorry, Hikki-chan. I wanted to tell you. I really did, but I couldn't. I figured it out and when I did I was told it didn't matter and there was no point in saying anything. Too much time had passed before I could say anything without it looking so stupid!"

"It wasn't her fault at all," added Tsukushi like a mother tiger coming to her cub's aid. "It was something that I discussed with Nishikado-sensei."

"It was my fault," volunteered Nishikado-sensei.

"But why wouldn't you want us to know who our family is?" asked Sora quietly. His words resounded louder than anything else.

Nishikado-sensei visibly paled as his mother and brothers joined them, wondering what was going on. He clutched his hands into fists. "Because I refused to live a life ruled by hypocrisy and lies," he stated as anger flared in his eyes. "I wanted to live a life worth something more than just a bunch of tea leaves and ridiculous pomp without reason. A world where appearances mattered more than the truth."

Hikaru pulled the ornament out of her hair, clutching it into her hand. "You're the hypocrite. You're the liar. You've lied to us our entire lives, denying us our heritage." She didn't look at anyone. "I asked you when I was younger. When Reiko talked about learning the tea ceremony, when we were nine years old, I asked you if I could learn to. You said no." A bitter laugh escaped her lips at the end. "Reiko learned the tea ceremony here, didn't she?"

Soujirou confirmed, "I trained her myself. She was the only out of my friends' children that I taught the ceremony to."

Reiko took a deep breath. "Hikki-chan, I'm sorry for what happened. I should have told you anyway."

"You always get your way, Reiko," said Hikaru. "You even got to keep a secret with my father. You got to learn the tea ceremony that my family perfected." She slammed the hair ornament to the floor. She turned and walked away.

Sora looked conflicted as Reiko stood stunned, but she shook her head. He turned and went after his sister, "Onee-chan!" he called after her. He so rarely said it and only said it when Hikaru was particularly upset.

Soujirou ignored his brother as he went up to Reiko. He didn't look so angry when he saw how hurt Reiko looked. He rounded on his older brother as he said, "So, you think that I'm a fool to stay? I am head of this family now. Not you. And I want you to get out."

"No," voiced their mother in a soft, pleading voice. "Please this family has been divided for too long. Let us leave it. Just for now. Please."

Begrudgingly, Soujirou softened again as he nodded. Nishikado-sensei pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He said to Reiko, "I will take care of this."

"I think you've done enough," said Tsukasa quietly. "I say we let the children settle this. It's fairly obvious that the adults have already done enough. We must be on our way now. We have finished paying our respects to your father, Soujirou. If you would pardon us, we have to go." He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Good night and our deepest condolences."

Together the Doumiyouji family departed without any argument. Soujirou and Shouichirou did not look at each other further as they walked away. This was only the beginning.

* * *

Later that night, feeling more restless than ever, Hiro awoke after being unable to fall asleep. He went out to the living room area while his parents slept. He turned on the television, leaving the sound off to not disturb the rest of the household. He was starting to think that there was something wrong about him.

After a few minutes, he crept back to his room and tried to go back to sleep when he noticed that someone had left him a voicemail while he was up and about. He looked at the number and saw that it was a restricted call. Hiro had very few people on his call list. He decided to check who it was.

"Tachibana-san, it's me, Doumiyouji Reiko. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you…not this late anyway," said Reiko in a soft voice. "Um…look, you're probably asleep already, so I'm sorry to bother you. Just ignore this message. Good night."

Hiro felt a warm feeling coming from his chest. He replayed the message again. Then again. On that third time, he had stopped listening to her words. He was only listening to her voice. He had no idea why she called, yet he knew that something was bothering her. Her call was no accident.

Hiro smiled and a chuckle escaped his lips as he closed his phone. He shook his head. He admitted in a soft voice, "She beat me." He laid down staring at the ceiling. It was dark because he kept the curtains drawn. Before he closed his eyes, he said to himself, "So I like her."

* * *

AN: I know that the pacing for the story is a little show before major things happen. I'd like to keep the pacing as close to shoujo manga as possible. If you noticed, it's a rather slow moving genre. HYD was a long thirty-six volumes whereas Hot Gimmick is a mere twelve. So I am trying to hit a happy middle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	16. Chapter 16

Collide

Chapter Sixteen: Confession

Reiko had tried to reach Hikaru, but she wasn't responding. She didn't dare try to call the main number. She called Hiro as a last resort. She just wanted to say something to someone. When she returned home with her family, she went to bed without saying anything. Her parents were worried about what had transpired. Ryuichi left to go back to his apartment.

"That was the most uncomfortable night I've had in a long time," said Tsukushi as soon as Ryuichi was gone.

"Why did you agree to it, if it was going to turn out like this?" asked Tsukasa sternly.

"Don't talk to me like that, Tsukasa. I only agreed to it because at the time Reiko didn't have any friends. She still doesn't have any. Those two are the only friends she has."

"Why didn't I know about it until recently?"

"You can't be seriously angry about that."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because our daughter almost cried back there!"

Tsukushi pulled back and sank down into a comfortable chair. "I'm sure that Nishikado-sensei can smooth things over. It's probably best at this point for us to not interfere."

"By the way, they're not the only two friends that Reiko has. She has a friend in school. One of the scholarship students," said Tsukasa as he took a seat next to his wife.

Tsukushi turned her head to face him. "How do you know that?"

"Security reported it. She's been spending time with the Amakusa Aki," answered Tsukasa.

Tsukushi nodded. Of course, she was aware that there was security in the school to keep tabs on their children. It was for their own protection and they were discrete compared to the SPs that Tsukasa's mother had employed before. It wasn't uncommon for families like theirs to do it. It gave them peace of mind and their children the illusion of independence, but the bodyguards didn't always go as far as the school. They did however keep watch on Reiko while she was visiting with the Nishikado family from time to time.

"I met her," said Tsukushi. "She's Kin-san's daughter, so I'm relieved. It was always hard to follow the rules that Nishikado-sensei had in place. I did talk to him about his family once. It was a very long time ago."

"What did he say?" asked Tsukasa.

"Pretty much what he said tonight. He did regret not being able to bring his wife and children into his family formally, but he was afraid that they would be rejected for not having the proper pedigree. He didn't want his father to hurt them like he did to him. It was no secret that his father had many mistresses"

Tsukasa nodded. "It's true. Soujirou knew it, too. He was angry with his father. I suppose this is the reason why he's not married. He said he didn't want to get married unless he could give himself completely."

"I just thought of something," said Tsukushi in an inquisitive tone. "There is no question that Soujirou will take over the business as well as become the official tea master for the Nishikado, but there is no heir apparent. He has no children."

"That we know of," cautioned Tsukasa. "You never know. But it's true there is no official heir. None of his younger brother's children are interested in learning. Sadly, Reiko knows more about the tea ceremony than they do."

Tsukushi's eyes lit up as she said, "I know a way for them to at least get to a point where they can start to reconcile. Hikaru-chan said she always wanted to learn the tea ceremony. If Nishikado-sensei agreed to it, then Soujirou can teach her."

"I thought we weren't going to meddle anymore," sighed Tsukasa.

"No, I'm not going to be the one to do it," said Tsukushi as she turned and rested her hand on his thigh, giving him a meaningful look. "You are the one who is going to convince him. Besides, you're the only one who can scare Soujirou into almost anything."

Tsukasa groaned. "Why do I have to do it? Can't we just leave well enough alone?"

"You were the one complaining that you didn't get to do anything. And don't forget that we do business with their family. It's bad for business."

Tsukasa swallowed his reply. After so many years of dealing with his lovely wife, he knew when she was right. Tsukushi leaned against him. "I know that it won't fix things over night, but I can't help but thing that even we're still in one piece. And we have your mother to contend with," she added as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're going to have to make it worth my effort," he murmured against her ear before nuzzling her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Reiko didn't go to sleep right away. She tried to call Hikaru and left her a message. She didn't expect her to call back, but it was worth a try. Later on just as the rest of the household was going to sleep, she called the last person she ever thought of calling.

It felt awkward to call him. She had no idea why she felt compelled to call him. It didn't feel like she was forcing herself.

"Tachibana-san, it's me, Doumyouji Reiko. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you…not this late anyway," she paused, feeling incredibly foolish. Her words felt like it was "Um…look, you're probably asleep already, so I'm sorry to bother you. Just ignore this message. Good night."

"That sounded lame," she sighed after a couple of minutes before she went to bed. Maybe, just maybe it would all be better in the morning.

* * *

Hiro woke up earlier than he had intended to. He opened the curtains to his room to take in the early sunlight. He wrestled with himself, trying to decide whether or not to call back Reiko. He could have simply ignored her message and just go on with his day like normal. 

Absentmindedly, he played with his phone thinking about it. He ended up dialing her number. He didn't realized what he had done until he heard her voice on the end, "Hello? Tachibana-san?"

Hiro's eyes widened. Now that was incredibly stupid. He couldn't just hang up and pretend that he didn't mean to call her. "Yeah," he replied. "So why'd you call me so late last night?" He carefully kept his voice low just in case his parents were up and about.

"I'm sure you heard that the father of one my father's friends, who is also his business associate, has passed away," said Reiko equally quiet. "He was also the grandfather of Hikaru and Sora."

"I see," he said as a sign that he was listening.

"They didn't know. The Nishikado family had a rift between the oldest son and the father many years ago. Years before any of us were born."

"You mean Nishikado-sensei?" asked Hiro. "It must have happened ages ago then. I never pay attention to the older families of Tokyo's economy."

"I try not to," agreed Reiko. "Most of them wouldn't accept me anyway."

"They're fools, aren't they?" he asked, but he changed the subject. "But what does this have to do with Hikaru-san and Sora-san." Hiro had to settle on calling them by their first names because it was easier.

"I never told them what I knew. I told Sora first because it was easier," said Reiko. "Hikaru didn't find out until the funeral services when I was there with my family. She was pissed off. I've never seen her so mad before."

"It's not you fault, right?"

"Sort of. Nishikado-sensei told me not to say anything and I was so young at the time. You're right. I've been trained and brainwashed from the beginning to just go along with whatever the adults say just to curry favor." She almost laughed, but didn't.

"It may not be a bad thing. I think the reason why my father has my uncle as his second is because he can't sell it as well as he can. I have my father's wonderfully blunt personality."

Now that did make Reiko laugh for the first time in two days. "I wish I could say that. My father is the same way actually. I'm more like my mother. She always believes in tact in all things."

"I'm not exactly sure that's the best way to describe her. I only saw her once, but I can tell she's uncompromising in getting her way."

"Yeah, she tends to make it feel it was your idea."

Hiro didn't want to be the one to ask. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. He wasn't about to ask for it though. He felt strange and ungainly. He had never felt that way before. "Are you busy today?" he ventured, not quite sure why.

"I have nothing better to do," admitted Reiko. "Hikaru hasn't returned any of my calls or emails. Are you busy?"

"I have to go to the training school, then I'm free," answered Hiro. "We could meet somewhere." He almost choked, but he covered the receiver before Reiko could hear him. He withdrew his hand and noticed how sweaty his palms were.

Reiko said, "Are you sure you've got time?"

Hiro answered, "Sure. I've got time. I'll see you later. I'll text you."

"Okay." She hung up and he stared out the window. He couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, the morning was going to feel a lot longer than necessary. The only way just to get to the afternoon was to get it over with as quickly as possible. He started to prepare for the day.

He left the apartment without talking to his parents. His morning went by surprisingly fast. He breezed through without his usual grumpiness. On the contrary, most everyone familiar with him noticed how much lighter and even polite he was. He was unconscious of it.

* * *

Reiko hung up on Hiro without really thinking about the conversation. She went downstairs to have breakfast with her parents. She ended up waiting for them. Her parents came down, looking as if nothing bad had happened last night. 

Her father took his seat next to her and across from her mother. "Did you get any sleep last night, Reiko-chan?" asked Tsukushi.

"A little," admitted Reiko.

Tsukasa glanced at her. He said, "I have an appointment with Nishikado-sensei today. I made it last night."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Reiko as her eyes lit up with concern.

"No," answered Tsukasa with a laugh. "I'm healthy enough. I've got enough private physicians at your mother's insistence." He was referring to Tsukushi's worries over Tsukasa's health, considering how young his father was when he had died.

"Are you going to the clinic?" asked Reiko.

Tsukasa nodded, "I figured I should take a look at the place where you spend so much time at when you're not at school or here."

"But why? I thought we weren't going to get involved."

"It was your mother's idea."

Reiko glanced at Tsukushi who looked so calm. "Mama, I haven't heard back from either of them. I told Sora earlier because I knew he'd take it a lot better, but he's not calling me either. I didn't expect him to. Of course, he's going to side with his twin in almost everything. I'll be okay."

"This isn't just about you," said Tsukushi as she stirred her tea. "Soujirou has been practically a member of this family for years long before you were born. I've seen him talk about his family. He's been hurt for a while."

"Did you know at the time that Hikaru and Sora were his relatives?" asked Reiko.

Tsukushi shook her head. "No, I didn't know. It wasn't until we found the three of you in that department store and I when met Midori-san did I know. It seems like fate has tied the families together one way or another."

Reiko turned and asked her father, "So, you're just going to go and talk to Nishikado-sensei?"

"Yes," answered Tsukasa. "I have no reason to be angry with him."

"Nothing else?"

Tsukushi replied, "Nothing else."

Reiko didn't believe them. Her parents were the type of people who knew how to maneuver through any situation through a series of extensive planning. The only thing that varied was who was behind it. Her father had the ability to think under pressure and could turn a plan in a matter of seconds. Her mother's strengths in planning came from planning at every possible angle before executing it all. Reiko had no idea what they really up to.

"I'm going out this afternoon," said Reiko. "I don't know where yet. Maybe I'll just do some window shopping."

"Have fun," said Tsukushi. "You can take the car."

"I'm not going to take the car. I just want to go out and stretch my legs," said Reiko. "I'll be fine."

Tsukasa gave his wife a look. He didn't want Reiko to go out without any protection. "I think you should take the car," he said. He didn't say it as an offer, but rather as a command.

Reiko inwardly sighed as she gave him a pleading look. "Please just let me go out, Papa," she pouted. Tsukasa's expression softened as Tsukushi hid a snicker, knowing that he couldn't resist Reiko's pouting. "I'll take my phone with me and I promise I'll be home fast. I'll tell you right where I'm going. Please. Pretty please, Papa?"

"No," said Tsukasa firmly, shaking his head. This made Reiko sulk. Tsukushi couldn't help it but laugh out loud.

One of the servants came up to Tsukushi and announced, "Matsuoka-san is on the phone, Tsukushi-sama."

Tsukushi nodded and rose from the table. "I'll take it in my office," she said. Then she paused and told her daughter, "No matter what happens, you and Hikaru-chan will work it out. Now, I must take this call. I don't know what time it is in Italy right now, but if Yuki took the time to call it would be rude to keep her waiting."

Reiko asked her father, "Do you think that I'll ever have friendships like you and Mama do?"

"I think you will," answered Tsukasa. "I didn't meet your mother until I was seventeen, almost eighteen."

"That's not what I meant, Papa," scoffed Reiko.

Tsukasa shook his head, "Your mother is my best friend. No one else knows me better."

"But she's not like any of your other friends," argued Reiko. "I guess I should go. I'll take the car, if you insist."

"I do," said Tsukasa rather sternly. Reiko was about to dash out the door, but she turned quickly and embraced her father. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He grinned as she took off. He was going to hold onto her as long as he could.

* * *

Hiro glanced at his phone to see the time. Reiko had text messaged him to meet with him at the park near his place. He felt anxious as he waited for her. It wasn't a date. He had never had a real date before. He tried to calm down as he waited, shutting his eyes and breathing slowly. 

"I'm sorry if I made you wait so long that you fell asleep," said Reiko as she came up from behind him. Hiro was startled as she sat down next to him.

He felt his breath caught in his throat. "I-it's okay," he managed after clearing his throat. He willed himself to calm down.

"I just had to get out. The past few days have been awful," said Reiko, unnoticing his odd behavior. "So, how have you been?" She gave him a weak smile that made his heart go faster.

"I've been all right," said Hiro. He had no idea that this was going to be so hard. He felt his heart go faster as she smiled at him. She was distracted. "I have some news though."

"What kind of news?"

"My mother's having a baby."

Reiko's eyes lit up as she said, "Really? I mean really?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

Reiko glanced at Hiro before smacking his arm, startling him. "You could stand to be a little happier about it. Or are you really the spoiled boy that I thought you were? I have two older brothers, so I guess I wouldn't know what it feels like to wait on a younger sibling. Are you worried that your parents won't love you as much anymore and that the baby's going to be competition?"

"It's not that," answered Hiro with a sigh. "It's just that I never expected it. My father is just as excited as my mother is. I guess I should be grateful that I'm older and that I can move out later on."

"Oh," said Reiko quietly. She cast her gaze straight forward without looking at anything in particular. "Maybe that's how my brothers feel about me." She gave a laugh.

"No, they love you," said Hiro. "I guess I just have to get used to the idea."

"You are really close to your family. You hardly let anyone else in."

Hiro put his hand on top of hers, feeling the warmth from her to him. He swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry. She looked at him expectantly, but didn't pull her hand away from him. That was encouraging enough. "For all this time, we've fought and traded insults, but we've helped each other, too."

"Yes," agreed Reiko. "We've become friends despite ourselves."

Friends? That was not what Hiro was after. Not at all. "I don't want to be friends," he seethed as he released her hand. He got to his feet as he raked his fingers through his hair. The look on Reiko's face was of confusion. "Friends? Is that all?" he demanded.

"What do you want from me?" retorted Reiko as she shot to her feet.

"Argh!" exclaimed Hiro in frustration. He muttered, "Stupid girl!"

"Stupid?! What's wrong with you? How many moods can you go through in a matter of minutes?"

"Me? I was perfectly fine before I met you!" fired back Hiro as he rounded on her. They were standing toe to toe against each other. "Before I met you, my life was simpler and I didn't have to put so much effort into talking to someone."

"You're blaming me?! I can't believe you! If anyone's life got worse, it was mine! You stole my first kiss! You grabbed my breast! And you keep insulting me! If anything, you have brought out a side of me that I am ashamed of! What the Hell is your problem?!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Hiro bellowed from the top of his lungs.

Birds fluttered away and people stopped in mid step. Reiko's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She blinked and quickly regained the ability to speak, saying, "Come again?"

"You heard me."

"What? Why? When? How?"

"I have no answer for you. If I did, I wouldn't have to say it. It doesn't many any sense at all. It's horrible."

Reiko's expression softened from amazement to annoyance in a flash. "Let me get this straight, you're saying that being in love with me is horrible and completely against your will? And that if you had any choice at all, you wouldn't be?" With every syllable, her voice was getting shaper and higher.

"Yes!" answered Hiro.

"Well, then what you just said doesn't really count. Not to me, it doesn't. You don't know what it means to love someone. How could you know?" said Reiko.

Hiro's face also relaxed as well as his body. After a moment, he shook his head, "No, I do know. I know that I love you. It's you who doesn't know how you feel about anything. You're the one who can't figure it out. You're incredibly dense." Reiko started at him as he pivoted on his foot and walked away.

She sank back down on the bench still reeling from what he had just said. It made no sense at all to her. Did he expect her to say it back? She took a deep breath as if she was going to hyperventilate. Of course, she didn't feel the same way about him. Didn't she?

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and reading the story. So many things come up in the reviews that I try to cover most of the characters, but it's not always easy to do. The story's focus is on my two original characters and the other characters serve to develop them. Anyway, consider this my birthday gift to you folks. Even though I should be the one receiving the gifts...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	17. Chapter 17

Collide

Chapter Seventeen: Fall Out

Ryuichi was in the middle of writing a paper for one of his economics classes, when his cell phone went off. He was a little surprised when he saw it was his younger sister. "Reiko? Where are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm in the car on the way to your place. Do you have any time for me?" asked Reiko.

Ryuichi answered, "Sure. Come on over. I'll see you in a bit." He was in his apartment in Roppongi. He didn't get to see Reiko as often as he used to being busy with school and an active social life. She rarely came over to his place, preferring to travel on her own. Their parents were less than confident about letting their baby go through Roppongi on her own.

In less than fifteen minutes, Reiko was at Ryuichi's door. He opened it up and asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He grinned broadly as Reiko walked in.

The view of his apartment was one of the best in Japan, almost as good as the view from the Tachibana's. "I just met with Tachibana Hiro," said Reiko with a sigh.

Ryuichi raised an eyebrow at her, but he didn't seem mad. "Why would you meet with him? I thought you despised him and that feeling seemed pretty mutual from what I saw at the party."

"That was months ago," sighed Reiko. "He was my tutor for Physics and we ended up spending a lot of time together. Mama and Papa had no idea. I told them that I was going to see the Nishikado twins." She froze as she realized something. "The entire Nishikado family knew about it. Papa's gone over to see Nishikado-sensei today. Oh my God."

Ryuichi's eyes widened as he guided her to the sofa. "Okay, there's more going on. What have you been up to, Rei-chan?"

It took a while for Reiko to explain everything from the beginning. She left out some key things that she knew her brother, no matter how easygoing Ryuichi was, wouldn't take very well. She left out the first kiss and her first visit to the Tachibana penthouse. It was a relief to do so. Ryuichi listened to her with rapt attention. At certain points, he snorted through his nose as a sign that he wasn't happy hearing it. She concluded with the park and Hiro. "What was I suppose to say?!" declared Reiko as she shot up. "I didn't know what to say to him. I just stood there."

"First of all, I have to give him credit for being able to say it after you called him a friend," pointed out Ryuichi.

"I didn't know he'd say it!" exclaimed Reiko defensively. "I told him that he didn't know what it meant to love someone."

"But do you?" asked Ryuichi quietly. He took one look at her and knew the answer to that question. "Reiko, out of the three of us, you grew up more in a bubble. Papa had to send Tetsuya away to New York because he had to learn away from the bubble. Even I learned that. That's why I keep myself from spending even the night at our parents' house. Your world is incredibly small. It's so small that you won't let anyone else in. It's so small that you don't even realize it."

Reiko's mouth dropped as she tried to argue Ryuichi's point. She looked forward instead. "I just want my life back the way it was. Before I met him, it all made sense. I'm scared, Ryu-kun. I don't even know why I'm scared."

"Because you're confused that's why. Things did change for us, didn't it? You used to come running to me or Tetsuya if you needed us, but you don't do that anymore. You're learning how to stand on your own two feet and I'm glad. Not that I wouldn't mind you coming to me, but you have to handle these things."

"What should I do?"

"Didn't I just say that you need to handle this?" Ryuichi smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders. She used to be smaller beside him. "You need to figure out how you really feel. I have to say that you could do a lot worse than Tachibana Hiro. He's got a spine made out of titanium."

"How do you know? You barely talked to him."

"And besides, if he does anything wrong, he won't have to worry about Papa. I intend to take care of him myself." He then said in all seriousness, "I don't think you'll have to worry too much. I think that Nishikado-sensei will keep his mouth shut and how mad can Hikaru-chan be anyway?"

"That's exactly the point. It's hard to predict what she'll do. Sora's already calmed down, but Hikaru's has always been unpredictable when she gets mad. She has a tendency to do things without thinking," said Reiko.

"Let's just hope for the—" started Ryuichi. Reiko's phone went off, making both of them jump a little bit. Her brother muttered, "Man, who is it?"

Reiko's eyes widened when she saw that it was her father calling. "What do I do? Should I answer?" She tossed him the phone.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Ryuichi, throwing it back to her. "Why me?"

"I don't want to answer it!"

The phone had stopped ringing. A moment later a voice mail was left for her. She winced as listened to the message. Her eyes widened as the phone went off in Ryuichi's apartment. Without thinking, Ryuichi went to go and answer it. "Yeah, Papa? She's here," he said. "What's wrong? You sound stressed out."

Reiko had frozen complete as her brother walked up to her with the phone in his hand. "It's for you," he said. "You'd better talk to him. He sounds mad."

"Listen to this," said Reiko as they traded off the phone. Ryuichi took the phone and listened to it. "Hello Papa. What's up?"

"Come home, right now," ordered her father.

"I just got to Oniichan's," said Reiko.

"I want you home right now." Her father hung up and Reiko gave Ryuichi a panicked look.

"Oh damn," muttered Ryuichi. "He's pissed." He glanced at her, wincing again. Without hesitation he said, "I'm going with you. There's no way I'm letting you face him on your own."

"Can't we just wait a bit longer?"

"No, the longer he waits, the more festering he does, and the worse it will be. Mama's there and if you're lucky, she's not going to be as mad."

Reiko smacked her forehead. "I want to crawl into a hole and die," she whined.

"You can do that later. Let's go," urged Ryuichi as he grabbed his car keys and jacket. "I'll tell the driver just to follow us. You're riding with me."

On the way over there, they had a sense of impending doom. Ryuichi quietly advised Reiko as they drove slowly down the long driveway, "Don't talk first. Let Papa talk first. Don't give him any ammunition to use against you. Listen, before you speak. Don't get defensive and whatever you do let him draw his own conclusions."

"What if he figures it all out?" asked Reiko doubtfully. "You're saying let him figure it out!"

"Yeah," said Ryuichi. He stopped the car. "Reiko-chan, you have the best chance against him. Other than Mama, you're his weakness. He'll soften up on you the moment you look like you're going to cry. On second thought, go with that." He glanced at her. "Yeah, that looks good. Go with that."

Reiko whimpered as he got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for her. "You can't stay in my car forever. You're going to have to face him sooner or later. Don't make me drag you out of the car."

Begrudgingly, Reiko extracted herself from the safety of Ryuichi's car. She followed closely behind him as they walked into the foyer, they immediately heard the loud voices of their parents. It had been many years, but their parents still got into heated discussions.

"Calm down, Tsukasa!" urged Tsukushi, sounding no where near calm herself.

"I will not!" retorted Tsukasa.

Reiko took a step backwards and Ryuichi glared at her, signaling her to go in front of him. He shook his head as they walked into the first sitting room where their parents were. The moment Reiko stepped in her father had turned in pivoted. "So how did the visit with Nishikado-sensei go, Papa?" asked Reiko as lightly as possible.

"Why don't you tell me about Tachibana Hiro?" fired Tsukasa.

Ryuichi stood his ground at the entryway. Reiko turned her head to look at him, but looked elsewhere. He had already told her what to do because he knew how things worked when Tsukasa's temper was riled up. She faced her father briefly before casting her eyes downward. "Hikaru-chan said that you've been meeting with him. Explain."

"He was tutoring me for Physics."

"Physics?"

"Yes."

"I don't really believe you. Why don't really believe you?"

"It's the truth!" exploded Reiko defensively as Ryuichi instinctively stepped away from the entryway. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd overreact over nothing. He helped me get a better grade in Physics." She was more in shock that Hikaru was the one who had told him. "I'm almost sixteen years old. I feel like I'm going to suffocate here. Both of you never let me do anything. It's always about keeping me safe. Safe? From what? I don't get to experience anything. I never even saw Tokyo until Tachibana took me around the city."

"Why would he take you all over the city?" asked her mother more quietly than anyone had expected.

Reiko sighed and answered, "I wasn't able to learn from a text book, so he made up problems all over the city."

Tsukushi said, "I see. Tsukasa, please stop pacing like that. You're making dizzy." She was referring to Tsukasa's excessive movement.

"You aren't supposed to go out and lie about your whereabouts," flared Tsukasa. "It's the price we pay for our position in this world."

"I don't get it!" fired back Reiko.

"I have a knife scar on my back!" roared Tsukasa. "Someone stabbed me in front of so many people. Even with all those people there, no one could stop him! I almost died that day!"

Reiko's whole body tensed up as she stared at her father. She had never heard that before. She had seen the scar on her father's back from times when they were at beaches on vacations. She remembered on innocently she would touch it and her father would pull her hand away as gently as possible. She wouldn't ask him about it because he would look very stern about it.

Tsukushi reached out her hand grabbed Tsukasa's. She had been sitting on an armchair. He squeezed her hand back. "I swear it's like I don't know you at all," he muttered in frustration to his daughter. So much like her mother, yet so different from her.

"You don't," said Reiko. She shrugged, "How could you? How could anyone? I don't know myself." She quit the room, stalking out of there.

Tsukasa shouted after her, "Get back here, Reiko! I'm not done yet!"

Tsukushi urged him as she got to her feet. "The harder you try to hold on, the more you'll lose her. Let her tell you when she's ready. Not before. Let her be."

"I just want to know what's going on with those two," Tsukasa said as he turned to talk to his son. "Ryuichi, do you—" Ryuichi had made a wise escape attempt and went out the door before his parents even realized it. He knew what was going on and he knew not to stick around.

* * *

Hiro arrived at his parents' penthouse in rotten mood. He slammed the door shut, jolting his parents from their quiet afternoon, relaxing while going through some catalogs to decorate the baby's room. He said nothing as stomped his way to his room and closed it. Hatsumi sat up looked at her husband. "Hiro-kun?" she called. "What's going on?"

He gave no answer as he slumped into bed. "Stupid girl," he muttered. "How dare she talk to me like that?" He had landed face first. He heard the sound of his mother's foot steps coming towards him. Her steps had gotten heavier as she got bigger. "I'm fine," he hollered as he got up.

Hiro was replaying the whole conversation in his head. It didn't make any sense at all to him. She had right out rejected him. Why? He had no idea. "Stupid girl," he repeated. He had to figure out why she rejected him. She couldn't have been all that stupid. He was probably stupid for feeling the way he did about her in the first place.

Hatsumi stopped at the door. She tried to listen but she couldn't hear much because Hiro's voice was too soft. "Did something happen at the school?" she asked.

Ryoki came up from behind her and guided her away from the door. "Let him be," he said simply.

"But what if something's really wrong with him?"

"I'm sure there is," he said. Ryoki had a glint in his eye that his wife caught, but he shook his head. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "Hatsumi, if there really was a problem, I'd agree with you pressing him for details, but there's not really a problem. He'll have to sort it out."

He went along towards the room that was going to be converted from guest room to nursery. He didn't say anything further as he walked into the emptied room. "You can imagine where the crib will be," said Hatsumi, putting her mind towards other things.

The phone rang and Ryoki went to go and answer it. "Hello? Otousan? Yes, it's me," he said. Ryoki and Hiro's voices were getting so similar that people were having a hard time telling the difference between them. Hatsumi had followed to him listening to the conversation partly. He paused for a while and said, "I completely forgot. I don't think we'll be able to go to Lake Como this year."

The Tachibana family had an annual vacation to Italy's Lake Como. They stayed at the real Bellagio in the southern shores of one of Europe's deepest lakes. Ryoki's father invited them on the vacation for many years. Sometimes, on occasion, Ryoki's mother would join them. It was a week long vacation for them. The family didn't really enjoy each other's company, but it was just something to do.

Ryoki's parents were divorced after several years of a strained marriaged that had been arranged by their parents. Things began to change after Ryoki became a father and both his parents, especially his father, hoped to make some amends through Hiro.

"Yes, I know that Hatsumi is expecting," said Ryoki's father. They hadn't exactly told Ryoki's parents. Obviously, Hatsumi's parents were the ones who told him. Remarkably, Ryoki's father didn't sound upset about this. "Congratulations are in order. It's a shame though if you can't come. Your mother is looking forward to seeing Masahiro."

"I am afraid that we will have to decline," he said.

The door had opened suddenly as Hiro came out. He trudged over to the kitchen and paused at the spot that he had laid down before on. He shook his head and went to the refrigerator to get some thing to drink. His mother gave him a worried glance and he asked, "Who's Otousan talking to?"

"Your grandfather. It's time for the Lake Como trip," answered Hatsumi. "But the doctor's already said that it's not a good idea for me to do too much traveling. He's trying to talk your grandfather out of it."

Hiro shrugged as he took a seat at the dining table. He gripped the glass. He was so out of it. His mother put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine," muttered Hiro. He looked around him and gave a heavy sigh. Reiko had spent a lot of time in the penthouse. They had sat together at the dining table going over problems from her Physics book. They had sat in the living room as well when they took breaks. The kitchen was even worse.

Hiro looked at his mother, realizing how she was so upset over him made him feel even worse. He said out loud, "I can still go to Lake Como."

Ryoki stopped and quickly resumed, "Otousan, Masahiro said he'd still like to go."

Hatsumi looked surprised, gazing at her son, saying, "Hiro-kun, why? You don't normally want to see your grandparents. You do realize that you'll be forced to spend a week with them."

"It doesn't matter," said Hiro with a shrug. "I just need to get away from here for a while." He finished his drink and threw out the bottle before going back to his room.

Ryoki was still talking to his father. He paused and put his hand on Hiro's shoulder, finishing to up, "We'll talk more later, Otousan. We'll see you later." He hung up. Ryoki gave his son a sharp look. "You're not going to get out of this if you change your mind. Why do you want to go?"

"I just need a break," said Hiro as he went back to his room.

"This is more serious than I thought," muttered Ryoki as Hatsumi stood up suddenly. He realized that he had unnecessarily agitated her. "I'll talk to him. Don't get yourself too worked up over this."

Hiro barely heard his parents speaking. So what if his father was going to talk to him? There was no way he was going to tell him about it. His room was the only place left in the penthouse where Reiko hadn't gone into. On one of the tutoring sessions, she had seen him come out of his room and she had wanted to take a look inside, but he stopped her. It was a good thing because it was the only sanctuary he had left.

He had no idea why he was taking it this way. It was the most senseless thing in the world. He started to laugh at himself. Hiro couldn't believe it. He started laughing so hard that his whole body started shaking.

A knock came at the door and he sat up. "Yes?"

"Masahiro, may I come in?" asked Ryoki.

"Okay."

Ryoki stepped in and Hiro shrugged as his father took the chair from the desk. Ryoki sighed as he sized up Hiro. "Whatever is going on, running off to Italy with your grandparents isn't going to fix it," he said in a frank tone.

"Nothing is going on."

"Don't lie to me. I know that look. You got it from me." Hiro narrowed his eyes. Ryoki chuckled at him. "So how is Doumiyouji-san?"

"I have no idea," muttered Hiro.

"I hope you don't talk to her like this," sighed Ryoki. He took one look at his son and knew the answer, shaking his head, "You truly are my son."

Hiro sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I don't care how she's doing," he said sullenly. "It doesn't matter to me."

"If it's any consolation, I don't think she hates you or even dislikes you," pointed out Ryoki. Hiro looked away from him. "You do have it bad, don't you?"

"I don't have anything."

Ryoki didn't have to ask exactly what happened. His son was like him. Brash and bold. They were straightforward to the point of tactlessness. "I'll warn you, even though you won't probably listen. You'll see how you feel when you go away. If you really feel the way that I think you do, then it'll only intensify."

"Why are women like this?" whined Hiro in frustration after a moment.

"Now if I knew that, you'd be the first person, I'd tell, son," chuckled Ryoki. "I think this is the reason why we're meant to be only with one at a time, it would be far too difficult to figure it out. I work with programming that appears complex, but your mother I haven't completely figured out."

"Maybe, I'll make a program for that," said Hiro. His father laughed and got up. He ruffled Hiro's hair on his way out. Hiro gave him a dirty look before Ryoki closed the door behind him. Hiro sank back into bed, sighing heavily. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: This is opening for the next arc in the story. I guess you could call it that. There aren't any arcs though. Are there? Anyway, the next parts should be more fun. Also, yes, I know that Ryoki's parents' are divorced. You will see later on why I had arranged for this little trip.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	18. Chapter 18

Collide

Chapter Eighteen: Flight

Reiko retreated to her room to figure out everything that was happening. Her life had never been so complicated. She wondered if this was what meant to grow up. She could feel a great weight upon her chest as she lay in bed, thinking about it. There was Hikaru and her betrayal. Her father and his overly accurate assumptions. Then, there was Hiro. Hiro.

She had no idea what to think of him at this point. She couldn't deny that there was something there. Spark. Chemistry. She just couldn't really pin down how she felt about him. She felt a lot of irritation towards him, yet she had respect for him. But that was no where near what he had said. Besides, Reiko was too young for that sort of thing. Or was she?

She had more than enough distractions to keep her occupied, so she went to get her cell phone to call Hikaru. Of course, Hikaru didn't pick up. "Hikaru-chan, nice try. I'd like to say we are even now. That's up to you. This is the last call I'm making to you until you call me back. If this is it, then at least I get the last word in," said Reiko as she hung up. Her chest felt even heavier than it had before.

Then there was her father who she had to live with and contend with. It was going to be the toughest battle yet. They were too stubborn and too proud to yield. A soft knock came at her door. Reiko asked, "Who is it?" She knew it had to be her mother. None of the servants would ever interrupt her when she had the door closed. A call would be made to her room instead.

"Reiko, may I come in, please?" asked Tsukushi. "I need to speak you."

Reiko opened her door instead and stepped into the outer room. "I'm sorry I talked to Papa like that, Mama. It's just that he wasn't going to listen to me anyway. He's just going to just accuse me of things and assume things. Getting angry before I get a chance to have a say."

"I'm not disagreeing with you," said Tsukushi as she led her daughter to sit at the sofa. She pulled a stray curl and put it back in place. "But you didn't give him a chance either, so you're both to blame."

"You weren't disagreeing him," pointed out Reiko. "I feel so alone right now. I don't have any friends."

"I hardly ever agree with your father on things," admitted Tsukushi. "But a long time ago, your father and I agreed never to show division in front of you children. We stand as a united front out of respect for each other. We always discuss things later. Your father is impulsive. He tends to say things and regret them later. Right now, though I think he might be right. What is going on?"

"Nothing," sighed Reiko without looking at her mother.

Tsukushi knew that her daughter was lying. "How would you like to go off somewhere for a while?" asked her mother.

"Where?"

"Yuki has invited you to come to Italy. She's doing some business in Rome," answered Tsukushi.

Reiko's eyes lit up a bit. Her mother's best friend was one of the coolest women she knew. She was one of the top fashion designers in the world. Matsuoka Yuki had first started working the fashion houses of Milan and had climbed up on her own with some help from Tsukushi who wore some of her clothes to important events at the beginning of her career. Fashionistas from around the world began to clamor for Yuki's designs after seeing a few of them on Tsukushi.

As the two friends got older, Tsukushi was more involved with raising a family and being the wife of one of Japan's most powerful men. Reiko wondered from time to time if her mother had any regrets and if she envied Yuki for having what she had. Reiko knew that Yuki wasn't married, which was odd to her.

"Well, what do you think?" asked her mother because Reiko hadn't given an answer yet.

Reiko looked at her mother and leaned her head against Tsukushi's shoulder. "Mama, do you ever think about what I'll be doing when I'm older?" she asked.

"That's not for me to really think about. It's not my life," answered Tsukushi gently. "You are very lucky. Your brothers take on their responsibilities so strongly so you can decide on what you want."

"I don't know what I want. I just expected…I don't know," said Reiko. "I'm only fifteen. Mama, I don't know anything."

"You can be anything that you want to be," said her mother knowingly. "But this isn't just about that? You cut your father off before he could say anything more. You didn't want him to say anything else. Why didn't you tell us? Or rather just me? I wouldn't have been fool enough to tell your father at least not the way he found out."

Reiko sighed. "I don't know. I envy Tachibana-san. He probably knows what he wants more than anyone I know. I talked to him after what happened with Hikaru. She still hasn't called me back."

Tsukushi could plainly see the conflicting emotions that played across Reiko's face. She knew what it was like to be racked with doubt. "I think you should go. I haven't brought it up to your father yet. I think it would help you clear you head for a bit. Besides vacation is coming up soon and you improved last term, so you've earned it."

"I don't want a whole entourage with me," said Reiko. "I want to be able to see Italy the way that people my age do. You know without bodyguards and making a big deal about staying at an expensive hotel and shopping rather than seeing things."

"I don't your father would like your tone about 'expensive hotels,'" joked Tsukushi. "But you might be right. Yuki has all that, too, so it would be overkill."

"I'll pack light and just bring a camera," said Reiko as her eyes began to sparkle.

Tsukushi remembered her first trip to Paris. She had taken so many pictures, but it almost led to trouble. "There are going to be some ground rules," she said, snapping Reiko out of her daydreaming.

Reiko sighed, "I knew it was too good to be true."

Tsukushi grinned, "Yuki's making the arrangements on her end. You'll go via private jet. This is nonnegotiable. You are to keep your phone on you at all times along with your passport. We'll arrange for you to get some Euros and you'll have credit cards just in case."

Reiko sighed again. Her brain was reasoning all of it. She didn't want to look weak like she was escaping her problems. Yet she wanted to go because despite her family's wealth, power, and influence, Reiko had rarely traveled outside of Japan only going to New York and Los Angeles. "All right," agreed Reiko.

"We'll all discuss this later, but you probably should go easier on your father. It's harder on him than it is for you. He's too set in his ways."

"Why do I have to bend?"

"Why does he?"

Reiko sulked at this. Her mother kissed her forehead. "You truly are your father's daughter, but please prove me wrong and show me that you're my daughter, too. It could take forever for your father to bend. He's a Doumiyouji. He's used to getting his way, but so are you. I'm wondering how I've managed keep sanity in all these years." Reiko looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow. Tsukushi told her, "Love makes you do crazy things like putting up with man who's completely out of his mind. Your father's friends likened me to a lion tamer."

"At least Papa has friends," muttered Reiko, thinking about how Hiro was always alone. A twinge of sympathy filled her. She didn't have many friends either.

"I'm sure that you and Hikaru will work things out," Tsukushi reassured her.

"Yeah, of course," whispered Reiko. She wasn't thinking of her and Hikaru at all, but Hiro. Her own thoughts strayed to him without her knowing it. She shook her head furiously. Her mother gave her a questioning look. Reiko's eyes widened as she raked her fingers through her hair. "Everything is such a mess."

"It will work out one way or another," said Tsukushi. "You need to open your world up a bit more. The only person who's holding you back is you. No one else." Her mother stood up and went to the door. "I have to go talk to your father now. We need him to get used to the idea at least."

Reiko brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She thought it was for the best. Maybe going on this trip would open her up more to the world. Her mother's advice sounded like Hiro's. She shook her head again. It was best not to think of him at all.

* * *

In no time at all, Hiro found himself on a plane flying first class with his grandparents to Italy. The plan was to land in Rome then take another flight to Lake Como from there. His paternal grandparents were cold and civil to each other at best. His grandmother, Natsue, was a petty, fussy sort of woman. His grandfather, Shuichiro, was a reserved man who had many regrets in regards to how he treated his own son. He was at a point of his life where he was trying to make amends through Hiro.

Hiro was quiet and distracted. Hiro didn't like either of his paternal grandparents too much. His grandmother never hid the fact that she detested Hiro's mother and thought that Hatsumi wasn't good enough for her family. Hiro's feelings towards his grandfather were more mixed. Hiro couldn't bring himself to really love the man, but at the same time he sort of respected him.

Shuichiro wasn't given any warning from Ryoki when Hiro joined them for the trip. "Masahiro-kun," he said quietly on the plane. "How is your mother?"

"My mother?" asked Hiro distractedly. He blinked. "She's okay."

"Are you excited that you'll have a younger brother or sister?" asked Shuichiro.

"It doesn't make a difference to me," muttered Hiro. He wanted to end this conversation and go to sleep before the plane took off.

Natsue put her two cents in, "I think it's sort of irresponsible at their ages to have another child."

Hiro narrowed his eyes. His grandfather sat between him and his grandmother, so she couldn't see him do it. Shuichiro said in a soft, yet firm tone, "Hatsumi-chan isn't that old. Our son isn't that old either. They are sure about what they're doing. If they weren't, they would have joined us for this vacation."

Hiro didn't want to continue this conversation. The flight attendant just told them that they couldn't have any electronics on, so he dug into his pocket to get a pair of earplugs. This was going to be a long flight. His throat felt funny and his body felt unusually tired. He couldn't have been coming down with something. He didn't get sick that easily.

He was still thinking about Reiko, even though he didn't have any intention of doing so. He glanced out the window and saw that the plane was moving. He didn't hear the sounds around him as he concentrated on what was going on outside. There were some private jet hangers nearby and some of them were preparing for planes to take off from them.

One plane caught his eye in particular. It was the Doumiyouji private jet. It was being prepped to go somewhere. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. His grandfather glanced at him, knowing full well that Hiro wasn't listening. Hiro closed his eyes, shutting out the rest of the world.

* * *

On the morning of Reiko's trip to Italy, her mother woke her up early. Her father was supposed to see her off, but he had to attend to some business. Tsukasa was very unwilling to let Reiko go at all, but Tsukushi convinced him. Tsukushi reminded Tsukasa strongly about how it was important for Reiko to go and explore a little bit without family and that it would make Reiko more resentful of them. Tsukasa relented and agreed to it.

The night before, Tsukasa had kept Reiko up going over the rules of the trip over and over again. Reiko had a harder time getting up in the morning than usual, but her father was up and running. He repeated the rules again sternly again before going off to the office.

Reiko was packed and ready to go. Her father gave her a hug and a kiss before whispering a goodbye and going off to work. For the first time since she had expressed her desire to go, she was filled with anxious butterflies.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" asked Tsukushi as they pulled up to the private jet hanger.

"Yes," answered Reiko. The flight crew was already tending to Reiko's luggage as her mother smiled at her. Reiko said, "Please don't worry too much, Mama."

"I'll try not to," said Tsukushi, but she did look so serious. She embraced her daughter. "Give Yuki a hug for me, okay?"

"I will, Mama," said Reiko as hugged her mother back.

Tsukushi pulled back and gently cradled Reiko's cheek with her hand. "I'll see you in a week. Then, maybe you'll tell me what's going on with you."

Reiko's eyes widened a bit. She had tried to put what had happened with Hiro on the back of her mind, but during the preparations of the trip she couldn't help herself. She couldn't find enough distractions. She told herself that she didn't have to decide on anything. She had already given her answer. Then why did it bother her so much? There was no one to talk to about this. Her mother was there to listen, but Reiko couldn't tell her. She didn't want to tell her. Reiko wanted to figure this out. But was there anything to figure out?

Her mother left shortly sticking around to watch the plane leave the airport. Reiko settled into her seat as the plane soared above the clouds. Before that she caught a glimpse of the city below. She could almost make out Tokyo Tower. It was where the second tutoring session started. She closed her eyes and gave a bit of a whimper. It was going to be a long flight.

At first Reiko tried to distract herself by doing a few sudoku puzzles, when that didn't work she tried playing with her portable game system, and when that failed, she attempted to read a book. All of these devices were futile. The only thing she could conclude about the situation was that she didn't hate Hiro, but she wasn't sure if she even liked him. It was then that she fell asleep for the duration of the flight.

When the plane landed in Italy, Reiko got off the plane like she usually did. She had never been to Italy before so she was trying to take a good look around. The flight attendant said to her, "Someone is coming to meet you. Please go towards the luggage claim."

Reiko nodded and went off on her own. She was so happy to be free of having so many people around her. She relished this alone time and for the first time during the whole trip she wasn't thinking about her problems back home.

She set the bag she had carried on the plane down next to her. The rest of her luggage was on its way to Yuki's place in Rome. In her daydreaming, someone knocked into her and then another person. Reiko snapped out of it, realizing what had happened. "Hey! You took my stuff! Get back here!" she shouted as she took off after them.

* * *

As the plane touched down the runway at the airport, Hiro's grandfather roused him from his sleep. "We're here," said Shuichiro. Hiro stretched his arms out as the flight attendants began their exiting procedures. First class off the plane first and Hiro was grateful to be able to be back on the ground. He stretched out the rest of his body when he touched the ground.

He and his grandparents went to go and claim their luggage. He felt a bit nauseous as he went to go search for the restroom, leaving his grandparents without saying so. On him, he had his backpack with his passport, money, and credit cards along with the jacket he had put on before boarding the plane. He had his glasses on and his contacts in the bag. Taking of his glasses, he washed his face and felt a bit better.

Hiro left the bathroom and someone ran into him quite suddenly. He took off running away as Hiro swayed a bit. Another one soon followed after him. "Come back here!" shouted a familiar voice in Japanese. Instinctively, Hiro darted out his hand and caught the person's arm.

She reeled as she paled a bit. "Tachibana? What are you doing here?" whispered Reiko. "Let go of me. Those people took off with my stuff! My passport was in there!" He released her and she took off after the men.

For a moment, Hiro was disoriented, but in less than a second he took off after Reiko. "Don't be stupid!" he shouted. "Those men could hurt you!" He chased after her before he heard a scream.

"AH!" yelled Reiko as one of the men clamped a hand over her mouth. She fought back hard and stomped on the one man's foot as Hiro saw the other one take off, but instead he dashed over to Reiko and pulled her from the other man.

The man didn't stick around and took off running. The bag that had been with Reiko was long gone with the other one.

He looked around him. They were in an isolated spot. "How did we end up here?" asked Hiro out loud.

"What are you doing here in Italy?" asked Reiko again.

"I could ask you the same question," replied Hiro. He sighed and shook his head, replying, "I'm here on vacation with my grandparents. We're headed for Lake Como. You?"

"I'm also here on vacation. I'm supposed to meet my mother's friend's assistant," replied Reiko. "I was just standing by waiting, when those men ran by me. They took one my bags and my purse on the way out."

"Let's go and get some help then," said Hiro.

Reiko stared at him before saying, "How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm all right."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. They nodded at each other and broke eye contact. It was very awkward as they walked along side each other. Hiro normally walked faster than Reiko. With his length of leg, she always had to walk much faster to keep up with him. Instead, he reduced his speed allowing her to walk with him.

The silence was more than Reiko could bare. In less than a minute, she said, "I'm going to be in so much trouble when my parents find out. My father didn't even want me to go on my own. If he hears about this, he'll never let me do anything ever again."

"I'm surprised he agreed to let you go in the first place. He must have lost his mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Let's go back. My grandparents are probably looking for me, too."

Reiko stopped. Hiro halted mid step. He didn't want to turn around to face her. He sighed, "What's wrong?"

"You sound annoyed like you don't want to really be here. Or it is because you're with me right now?"

Hiro slightly turned his head. He didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't sure if he was like this because he was seeing her and his chest was painful constricting every time he so much as looked at her or if he was with his grandparents. He shrugged without answering. Reiko filled in the silence, "I guess we'll go our separate ways once we get back. Then we probably won't have to even see each other once we get back to Japan. After all, we didn't see each other for the first decade and a half of our lives."

That was a thought that Hiro didn't want to even entertainment. Sure it hurt seeing her, considering what she had said to him when he confessed his feelings towards her, but it hurt even more to think that he wouldn't even see her or talk to her no matter how much she annoyed him. "Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"I am here to visit my mother's friend," answered Reiko.

"Wouldn't have been more fun to take a trip with someone your age? It's like your going on vacation with your mother anyway, but then again I'm here with my grandparents. I don't even like them."

Reiko's jaw dropped a bit. Hiro was always blunt, but his judgment people was excellent, even if it was a bit harsh. "Hikaru and I still aren't speaking to each other, so Sora isn't either," she said. "I don't even know if I want to continue this. Maybe I should just hop back on the plane and go home."

"Go right ahead and back into the glided cage. Do you really want to do that? You said so yourself that your father isn't going to let you do anything ever again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to be with my grandparents. I'm just going to take off," said Hiro with a shrug. He wasn't sure why he was saying that. He followed the rules closely. Always. He was feeling a bit feverish as he shook his head.

Reiko started at him wide eyed. "So you're just going to go? Just like that? You don't have any thing on you but a backpack."

"You have even less. I don't need much." He completely turned to face her. He said the first thing that came to his mind when he looked straight at her. "So, would you like to join me?"

She said the first thing that came to her mind, "Why not? If I'm going to be in trouble anyway, I might as well make it worth it. Let's go."

* * *

AN: This chapter was harder to get together. As I have said before the scene changes are so much because I have to get the main characters in one scene. The inspiration for the location of the vacation that Hiro's family is headed to is from _1000 Places to See Before You Die_. Too bad it won't actually be in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	19. Chapter 19

Collide

Chapter Nineteen: The Italian Holiday, Part One

The decision to take off wasn't that hard. It was harder for them to decide where to go from the airport. Reiko and Hiro stepped out of the airport as tourist. Reiko didn't even have anything on her. "We should probably call someone and let them know what happened. I need to get my credit cards cancelled."

Hiro had stopped talking as they took a cab from the airport. He was feeling very lightheaded and he didn't respond as pressed his head against the window. Reiko paused as she reached out her hand a bit to touch him, but she pulled back. "Tachibana-san, are you listening to me?" she asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" asked Hiro.

"What's wrong with you? You would have already cut me off with an insult by now. Something's wrong with you." She leaned in, reaching out her hand and touching his wrist. She pulled back just as quickly as she touched him. "You're burning up."

"You barely touched me. How would you know?" snapped Hiro irritably. He wasn't sure why. Was it because she pulled her hand away from him like she was so repulsed by him? He didn't look at her.

"You have a fever," continued Reiko, ignoring his tone. "You need to get some rest."

"I think it's a little to early for us to go running and crying to our parents," muttered Hiro.

Reiko frowned because Hiro was right. She called to the cab driver. "Excuse me," she tried in English, which was probably easier for the driver to understand than Japanese. "Please take us to Hotel Dell'Acero."

"Hotel Dell'Acreo," repeated Hiro in Italian so that the driver could clearly understand them. "Why there?"

"It belongs to my family," said Reiko.

The driver didn't need any more clarification as he turned on the narrow streets to get the hotel. Reiko felt her stomach lurch forward as she was knocked against Hiro. He paled a bit. "It's going to be all right. We'll be there soon," she reassured him.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" he asked. "You're obviously not enjoying my company."

Reiko didn't say anything as they sighed in unison, falling into another uncomfortable silence. It may not have been a good idea for them to go to the hotel, considering it belonged to her family, but this was an emergency to her so much more than it was to him. She could feel the heat from his body. She always noticed how warm he left her, but the heat from his body but he was too hot now. Reiko reached over and took his bag from him. "Take off your jacket for right now."

"No. Not until we get to the hotel."

"Okay."

When they stopped at the hotel, one of the attendants opened the door. Reiko stepped out first. She said in English, knowing that the staff was required to at least speak English, "I'm Reiko Doumiyouji. I need a room right away."

The attendant's eyes immediately lit up with recognition. All of the staff in any one of the international hotels held by the Doumiyouji Group were required to at least know who their employers were. The attendant signaled others to help them. Hiro climbed out the car on the other side. He was about to pay the cab driver, but someone else was settling it. He was still standing next to the cab as he took off. Anther one came out of no where almost hitting him.

"TACHIBANA!" screamed Reiko in a scared voice. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Don't just stand there."

"My bag," he muttered.

"You're wearing it still. You never took it off. You're really out of it," said Reiko. She started to support him, shouldering him. "Let's get you inside."

"We can get the hotel doctor to take a look at him," said the first person who came up to them as others came to help them. Reiko shot them a look that told them that she was handling it.

Reiko said, "Medicine." She wasn't able to say what she really wanted to say. She understand doctor, but not much else.

Hiro took over in Italian, giving orders in his weakened state. They were led to one of the most expensive rooms in the hotel. Hiro stepped away from Reiko, staggering to the bed and unceremoniously flopped on the bed. Promptly, he passed out.

Quietly, Reiko went about taking off his shoes and socks before covering him up with a blanket. The staff had brought up some medicine and some water. One of the staff, someone who spoke Japanese, came to her, "Is there anything else you need, Doumiyouji-sama?" Reiko didn't allow the person to enter the room, keeping him at the doorway. She stood halfway behind the door.

"No. Has anyone called my father yet?" she asked nervously.

"Would you like us to? No one has informed your parents back in Tokyo."

"There is no need. I'll call them myself. They would probably be more at ease if I tell them. I have no need of anything else. Please inform the rest of the staff, including the maids, that no one is to disturb us. My friend is ill. I'll watch over him."

"We could call a doctor for your friend."

"That's unnecessary. I can treat him. Please leave now and thank you very much." Reiko didn't leave room for argument, shutting the door quickly. She dashed to the bathroom, gathering up the towels, grabbing the extra ice bucket and filling it with cold water. Along with the food, the medicine was already there and some ice. Reiko went to the mini bar and got two bottles of water. She wet the towel and went over to Hiro.

"Tachibana-san," whispered Reiko as gently as she could. "You have to take some medicine. Please get up and after that you can sleep as much as you want." She opened the packet and opened the bottle of water.

Hiro sat up just enough to let Reiko give him the medicine and the water, but she ended up spilling it. "Sorry," she murmured. Hiro shrugged as she pulled back from him. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside before going back to sleep.

Now growing up, Reiko had two brothers and all of her father's friends had boys, too. She had seen boys without shirts. Hiro's stomach were flat and his chest was broader than she had expected. All this time, she thought him skinny and weak, but he had much stronger body than his outward appearance would have indicated. She soaked one of the towels in the cold water with ice added to it to make a makeshift cold pack. She wrung out as much water as possibly before she put it on his forehead. He almost stirred, but she hushed him.

She leaned in close to look at his face. His breathing was steady as moved his hair. It had gotten a little bit longer since she had first met him. His cheekbones were high and his nose was straight and narrow. His lips were only slightly less full than they ought to be. Her fingers brushed along the side of his cheek and murmured a bit. She pulled her hand back and slowly withdrew herself.

Her face felt like it was on fire. She took a swig of the same bottle of water and tried to calm down. She went to the sofa in the room and laid down. She had been so confused about what was going on. She almost did something perverted just now. She was touching him as he was sleeping and ill, too. What in the world was wrong with her? Restlessly, she glanced at her from the sofa. She didn't trust herself. She turned her back and went to sleep.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE MISPLACED MY DAUGHTER?!" demanded Tsukasa on the phone. He was at his office in one of Tokyo's high rises. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW! YOUR JOB IS RIDING ON IT!" He slammed the receiver on the phone as he seethed. 

He grabbed the receiver and practically stabbed the buttons as he dialed. "Tsukushi," he said, having dialed her cell number. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at home. It's late, Tsukasa, why aren't you here?" asked Tsukushi. "I was just about to—"

"Reiko's disappeared. Ishida lost track of her," said Tsukasa, cutting off his wife.

"What?" asked Tsukushi. "How long has it been?" She scrambled to look at a clock on her end. "What time is it over there?"

"It's been three hours," said Tsukasa.

"Three hours? Hang on, let me check my office," said Tsukushi as she got out of bed and walked over to her office. It was the one closest to the family quarters in the mansion. Sure enough, she saw that her phone was lit up with messages waiting for her. "There are messages. Let me play these. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Tsukushi? Are you there? This is Yuki," said Yuki in a rushed voice. "My assistant has been waiting for over an hour. She's checked the plane has arrived, but Reiko's no where to be seen. Please call me back. I don't have her cell number."

Tsukushi played the other two messages and both were from Yuki. They said almost the same thing, except with each call there was more panic in her voice. Tsukushi stopped the voice mail. "Has she tried calling?" she asked her husband.

"Ishida has been dialing, but there is no answer," said Tsukasa. "I've been trying on my phone as well."

"I've been sitting up waiting for you to come home," said Tsukushi almost close to tears. She pulled her robe closer to her body. "Please come home. Come home now. I'm going to try and call her."

"I'll be there," said Tsukasa, getting more angry and distressed. Upsetting Tsukushi was something that he didn't want to do. He got up from his desk without shutting off his computer. He walked out the door and his bodyguards started to come along with him. One of the guards called to have the car ready for him to meet him. "I'm headed out right now."

"Let me try Reiko," said Tsukushi as she dialed her office phone. It rang and rang, going straight to voice mail. "How about the GPS?"

"I didn't think of that," said Tsukuasa, turning to one of his men. He ordered, "I need to get a GPS tracking on my daughter's phone. Get on that."

He knew something terrible would happen. Tsukasa was dead set against Reiko going on the trip in the first place; he was right and Tsukushi was wrong and as soon as they found their daughter, he was going to make sure she knew it. Now would be a bad idea. Tsukasa was anxiously awaiting for word from his bodyguard.

When he returned home, he found Tsukushi pacing back and forth in their bedroom. "There you are!" she declared as held up the phones that were in her hands. "I'm on hold with the police in Rome. And I don't even know why I'm holding my cell phone."

"Don't worry," said Tsukasa, even though he wasn't remotely calm either. "I will head over to Rome. I will find her. Find out what happened. And possibly murder her if she ran off on her own."

"What?!" exclaimed Tsukshi with horror.

"Not the third part then, I'll leave that to you," muttered Tsukasa.

Tsukushi paced again. "Okay, we'll both go."

"We can't both go," said Tsukasa. "I can get around easier than you."

"How? You'll just order people around and yell at people until you get your way."

"Exactly!"

"You aren't going alone then."

"I can handle it."

"You only speak Japanese. I will not have both my daughter and husband run loose in Italy. I want Rui to come with you."

"Rui?"

"Yes. He knows Italian and he has more business contacts over there anyway."

"We have hotels in Rome, Florence, and Venice," pointed out Tsukasa.

"Please just take Rui with you. For my sake," pleaded Tsukushi as she grabbed his arm. "I will handle things here while you're gone." It wasn't unusual for her to handle affairs in the Doumiyouji Corporation, functioning as Tsukasa's second-in-command. It would be too strange if both of them were gone.

"Fine, I'll take Rui, but how do you know he's available to help?" The cell phone rang and Tsukushi smiled, handing it to Tsukasa. He answered it, "Rui? Yes. I'll meet you at the airport in an hour."

"An hour?" asked Reiko. "The private jet isn't even ready. I don't think it's back from Italy yet."

"We're taking Rui's."

Tsukushi nodded as she went to the closet and pulled out Tsukasa's suitcase. It was her habit to keep busy as she fretted. "I guess he got everything arranged after I called and asked him to go with you," she said. Tsukasa came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She patted his arm and turned her head slightly so that he could plant a reassuring kiss. "You'll call me and keep me informed, right?"

"Sure, but if I don't you have Rui. That's probably why you picked him to come along," answered Tsukasa with a snort. "That suits me just fine. I'd rather have him with me than here with you."

"It's been more than twenty years," sighed Tsukushi as she went to the closet to pull some clothes for Tsukasa. "He and Shiguru love each other despite it starting out as a business arrangement."

"You're right," said Tsukasa. "I shouldn't think about that. Reiko is my concern right now."

The couple packed up his things to prepare for the trip. It wasn't going to be a business one and so they packed up quickly. Tsukushi changed clothes to join him on the way to the airport, so she could spend as much time with him as possible and give him a proper goodbye.

They met with Rui and Shiguru at the airport and after one last goodbye they saw their husbands off to Rome. Shiguru tried to say something to ease Tsukushi's worry to almost no avail. They stayed together for the rest of the night.

* * *

Tachibana Ryoki received a call from his parents without waking his wife. Given the situation, he took it very well. He had to keep the news from his wife and find a way to explain what had happened. Which was not to say he was not angry with his parents, he was furious and the only thing that kept him yelling on the phone was the threat of disturbing Hatsumi's much needed rest. The first person he called was his best friend and second-in-command of his company, Subaru, to make arrangements for him and Akane to take care of things while he went to Italy. 

Ryoki needed Akane to come over and help him explain to Hatsumi what was going on. So, Ryoki was hours behind the kids and Tsukasa by the time he was able to take off to Rome. Akane agreed to stay and take care of her older sister and Subaru was going to take care of things in the companies.

Before leaving Japan, Ryoki had placed a call to his accountant because he knew that Hiro had a credit card on him. He told the accountant to let him know if there were any charges on it. He left going first class on the first flight he could get.

His parents had gone off to one of the most expensive hotels in Rome for the time being. Ryoki wasn't as worried as he should have been about Hiro's safety and well being. He was more angry at the fact that Hiro took off, which Ryoki was almost certain that he did and Hiro did it at such an irresponsible time. He was going to give Hiro a stern talking to as soon as he found him.

He took a cab to the hotel that his parents were staying at, Hotel Dell'Acero. When he got there, he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see. He saw Doumiyouji Tsukasa and Hanazawa Rui talking to the hotel staff and a police officer. He went to the front desk and gave his name. He received a message that his parents were waiting for him in the hotel restaurant.

The hotel staff took him to his room first where he changed out of his travel clothes and took the shortest route to the restaurant. All the while, he couldn't help but think that it wasn't a mere coincidence that he and Tsukasa were in the hotel.

* * *

Hours prior to the arrival of Doumiyouji Tsukasa and Tachibana Hiro, Reiko hovered worriedly over Hiro who was finally resting comfortably. She had room service bring her some food, but she also decided to head over to the gift shop on her own, leaving Hiro alone to sleep, so she could buy something to wear. She could have had someone in the staff to go out and get anything she needed, but it was probably a good idea that she did not. 

She went to the gift shop and bought something from one of the hotel's small shops and put it on the hotel bill. She bought a simple dress and a pair of sandals along with a light jacket. She had changed in the shop. On her way back, she saw someone that she hadn't expected to see in Italy at all.

It was the gardener at her school, Ishida, but it was dressed in a business suit. He wasn't in his usual dirt covered, work overalls. The tailored suit was cut perfectly to his body. He was on the phone. "Yes, we managed to locate Doumiyouji-dono," he said. "We must inform him as soon as possible. She's currently staying at the headquarters here in Rome. I've secured the area and there are no threats. We must make sure she doesn't leave before her father arrives."

Reiko reeled back at this revelation. Ishida wasn't a gardener, but a bodyguard set up at the school to protect her under her father's orders. She was stunned, but that quickly faded as she took another way back to the suite. When she returned, Hiro was sitting up and had the television on, watching the news.

He looked startled when she slammed the door behind her and pressed her back against it. The look on his face immediately put him on alert. He was shirtless still as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Don't get up," said Reiko quickly. "You're still weak from the fever."

"What's the matter?"

"One of my family's bodyguards is here. He's one of the ones who's regularly assigned to protect me."

"Then we'll have to get out of here, if that's what you want."

"You're still too sick. This is a bad I idea. I knew it from the start. I should have just gone to the security of the airport and told them what had happened."

"Do you want to go back? Then just call your father and tell him what's going on. Don't get all wishy washy on me. I can't deal with you like that in this state." Hiro laid back down and turned his back on her.

"I'm just so—" muttered Reiko, trying to find the right word to express herself properly "—pissed! I can't believe he'd have bodyguards shadowing me even though he promised he wouldn't. He's always got guards on me! The bodyguard I saw is supposed to be the gardener at my school. All this time, he's been there under my father's orders! On top of that, I don't even know who else he has watching over me! I can't do anything for myself!" She crossed her arms over her chest as she started to pace. Hiro had turned back around as she started ranting.

Hiro smirked and said in a quiet voice, "Then why not come along with me? We'll go around Italy. I've always wanted to see other parts of it other than just Lake Como or Rome."

Reiko stopped her pacing and stared at him. "I want to see Venice," she said after a moment had passed.

"Then, we'll see Venice."

"I don't have any money or credit cards. I don't even have my passport."

"I've got money and credit cards. We'll worry about the other details later. It's not like we're leaving the country."

"We have to get moving though."

"I think we have at least a couple of hours head of him, so we can just leave in early in the morning." He got up and put on his shirt. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving. We've got some planning to do."

Reiko nodded and called up some room service. They sat together planning on where they would head off to next, but other than Venice, there was no other place that she was sure she wanted to go to. Reiko asked how they were going to get there, but Hiro refused to give her an answer. He said he wanted to surprise her; she didn't know where she should worry or not.

At the end, they decided to go to sleep early so that they could leave the hotel early in the morning. Reiko took the sofa again, insisting that Hiro was still ill so he should just stay in the bed. Hiro accepted without resisting too much. They both went to sleep, thinking of each other.

By the next morning, Reiko was awoken by Hiro gently shaking her. "Get up and take a shower. We've have to get moving," he ordered gently.

Reiko went and got ready. There wasn't much to pack because she had nothing really. She only had one change of clothes and she noticed that there was a brand new swimmer's bag next to her folded clothes. She knew that the staff washed and dropped off the clothes, but the bag was new. It was simple and something that she wouldn't use without hesitation.

As soon as she was ready, Hiro reappeared. She had no idea where he went. "It took a little doing, but I managed to get us a ride. I had to bribe the guy to open up his shop early by saying that I'd definitely be buying, not renting."

"Renting what?" asked Reiko suspiciously.

"Come along," he answered. "You're ready, right? I figured you'd be the type to get ready fast."

"You're right, but what about breakfast?"

"We'll grab something along the way. I talked to one of the hotel staff at the kitchen. The ride's waiting there. I found the service elevator."

"How'd you manage all this? I thought you were sick."

"I got better fast. You did take care of me. You'd make a great doctor."

Reiko was stunned. It was the first time that anyone had said anything like that to her. She beamed and Hiro couldn't help but turn a little red at her smile. They avoided eye contact right after that and made their hasty exit out of the hotel.

It wasn't until they got outside did Reiko see exactly what Hiro was talking about. It wasn't a car that he had run out and bought. It was a Vespa Granturismo in silver and it looked brand new off the lot. "It's got a compartment for two helmets," said Hiro. "I've always wanted one of these."

"Are you old enough to use one? Can you use one?" questioned Reiko.

"We didn't exactly go over that," said Hiro with a bit of a smirk. "And yes, I do know how to use one. How do you think I got it here?" He opened the compartment and tossed one of the helmets to Reiko. He strapped his on and took her bag and his, jamming it into the compartment.

"You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am. And put on the helmet. Safety first." He saw that Reiko wasn't budging. "This is the best way to look at the countryside."

"Why didn't you just get two?"

"Do you know how to operate one?" asked Hiro. Reiko shook her head. She reluctantly put on the helmet. He climbed on and left enough space for her to get on. "You'll have to hang on. This is your first ride, right?"

"Yes," answered Reiko nervously as she gingerly put her arms around Hiro's waist as she carefully straddled over the seat. She realized just how close they were going to be.

"That's not going to work. It's not tight enough. You don't want to fall off, do you?"

"No!" Reiko only slightly enclosed her arms closer around his waist. Hiro suddenly took her forearms and pulled her entire body closer to his back. Without saying another word, and with a big grin on his face, he started up the Vespa and they took off.

* * *

AN: This is only the first part of the trip. I've always wanted to do a trip story, so this one is it. Well, sort of. The Vespa that I picked I saw on the official website and I also took some liberties in getting them outfitted with a ride. I meant to update. I really did. I was sort of distracted. Oh well, here goes, who knows when I'll update again. Yes, I do have other chapters on reserve so to speak and one would think it would be easy to update. Sorry, work and life does get in the way. ;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	20. Chapter 20

Collide

Chapter Twenty: The Italian Holiday, Part Two

Even though it was early in the morning, Reiko soon learned that Hiro's selection for their mode of transportation was carefully considered. Italians normally didn't have breakfast, but the streets were beginning to fill with people going to work. Hiro maneuvered down the streets as if he had done it many times before. At first, Reiko buried her head against his back between his shoulder blades, but eventually she pulled her head up to look around.

"It's going to be a long trip to get to Florence," Hiro shouted over the noise. "We'll take several stops along the way."

Reiko didn't answer. The sensation she felt was one of flight. She was able to ignore the noise. This was the closest feeling she ever had of freedom. She was free of the trappings that her life provided. She had no money, no passport, and hardly any clothes. She soon realized that all she had was Hiro.

The first thing they did was ride around Rome, taking in the sights as the city began its day. They stopped for Hiro to take out some cash for the journey, knowing that they would probably come to a place where credit cards weren't taken. He had withdrawn more than enough money to get them to Florence and every point in between. Soon they were off and running again on the motor cycle.

Reiko wished they could have stayed longer, but Hiro was eager to get on the road and out of the city. She had a better chance of seeing the city again than going out into the countryside with Hiro. As they left the busy city, they sped along without a care in the world for that time as Hiro could barely concentrate as he felt Reiko press her head against his back and the force embraced of her arms around his waist.

It was a good day for them to be alive.

* * *

Tsukasa's arrival at the hotel was announced, but there was very little the hotel staff could do to keep their boss happy once he actually came. They were blessed by the presence of Rui who did a good job of keeping his friend calm or at least controlled.

"Ishida, I ordered you to do one thing and one thing alone," seethed Tsukasa as he rounded on the stoic bodyguard. "You were to keep my daughter guarded at all times. You screwed up! Where is she?"

"She was here at this hotel just a few hours ago, Sir," answered Ishida. "The staff said that she was here with a young man. They stayed at one of the suites."

"A young man?" asked Tsukasa, taking on an even more dangerous tone than he had previously.

Rui intervened, "Tsukasa, try not to jump to any conclusions. Let's figure something out. The police should be arriving shortly with some information. A liaison from the Japanese embassy will be accompanying them."

As if on cue, the police arrived with a petite Japanese woman. "Thank you for coming," said Rui, taking over. In the state that Tsukasa was in, Rui knew better than to let him take the lead. "We are waiting for word on Doumiyouji Reiko."

It was a very quick meeting. The police said the phone had been traced to a group of crooks who were stealing from people in the airport as one of their targets. The men who had stolen Reiko's things said they had left her alone with a boy who seemed to know her. It didn't take much for Tsukasa to know who the boy was based on the description. He picked up his cell phone and immediately called, "Tachibana-san. This is Doumiyouji Tsukasa. I need you to call me back right away. It's urgent."

"There's no need to call me," said a quiet voice. Rui and Tsukasa turned around and were in face to face with Ryoki. "It looks like we have a similar problem."

"How did you know we were here?" asked Tsukasa.

"Chance. My parents are here in the hotel as guests. My son was supposed to go with them to Lake Como, but ended up separating from them. I was wondering why Masahiro would so such thing. This morning, very early, there was a charge made at Vespa shop on the credit card that I gave him."

"There you go, Tsukasa," said Rui. "They did leave the hotel early. They're probably only a little bit ahead of us. We can follow the trail."

"It's a good thing I didn't stop the credit cards," said Ryoki. "However, my son is one step ahead. It looks as if a large withdrawal of money was made not too long ago at an ATM almost outside of the city. They are traveling northward."

"Why not just cancel the credit cards? It would force them to stop," muttered Tsukasa.

Ryoki shook his head, "It would make it harder to track them and I wouldn't embarrass my son like that."

Tsukasa's face became even more hardened as he said, "You'd better hope that you find your son before I do."

"Tsukasa, think about it," said Rui calmly. "As long as Tachibana-san has his credit cards and keeps using them, they're leaving a trail. We should get moving. We don't have much time. You two can sort it out later." Ryoki shrugged as Tsukasa scowled. He couldn't help but add, "So how many grandkids are you expecting?"

"What the Hell are you saying?" declared Tsukasa. "If I wanted commentary like that I would have brought Soujirou or Akira."

"Relax. You should call your wife and let her know that we've made some progress," suggested Rui.

Ryoki agreed, "I should tell my parents that I'm leaving and call my wife, too."

Tsukasa gritted his teeth, but pulled out his cell phone anyway. He didn't check the time as he placed the call. Ryoki left to go and make other arrangements as Rui handled other things. It was going to be one long chase.

* * *

Hiro stopped the motor cycle just outside one of the little picturesque town that was surrounded by a wall. They were in Tuscany after a few hours ride on the Vespa and they stopped to stretch out their legs. Reiko stretched her arms over head as Hiro took the helmets and put them away, taking out their things. He had a digital camera which he discretely as she took a look around. "This is amazing. We have nothing like this in Japan. I've been to the countryside, but nothing like this."

"It is beautiful," he agreed.

"Hey, could you take a picture of this for me?" asked Reiko. "I've never seen anything like it. I don't have a camera. Maybe, I could get a disposable or something."

Hiro turned to look at her, trying to see the scene that she was talking about, but unable to. He raised the camera to his eye level and looked at the little screen on it. He saw the background sure enough, but he could only really see her. Reiko insisted, "This. Take a picture of this. It's amazing."

"Yeah, it is," Hiro whispered as he pointed his camera. He fiddled with the controls and framed out Reiko in the shot. "It really is something." He took the picture and saved it. It was a picture of her beaming as a slight breeze played with her hair. He saved it into the memory card and switched it save into the memory of the camera before handing the camera to her. "Here. You take some pictures. We'll upload them into my portable and email them into your email or mine."

Reiko took the camera from him. For a brief instant, their fingertips grazed one another. Any person who knew anything about biology would know that the fingertips were some of the most sensitive places on the body. Reiko felt her skin tingle from slightness of Hiro's touch. She shook it off as she happy took some more pictures. They fell silent and Hiro dug his hands into his jean pockets. He looked away from her.

Reiko saw the pensive look on his profile as he leaned up against the Vespa. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

Hiro turned his head a bit out of surprise. "What?"

"Back in Tokyo. I hurt you." Reiko crossed her arms over her chest as she looked him in the eye. "I didn't mean to."

"It doesn't matter," muttered Hiro as he looked away from her. "Forget about it. Forget I said anything."

She strode over to him. "It's just that you surprised me. I didn't know what you were going to say. I honestly didn't know. It scared me"

"Scared you?" asked Hiro as he stood up straight, toe to toe with her. "Why would that scare you? This is just—I don't want to talk about! Let's just be quiet for a little bit. Obviously we're good at irritating each other."

Reiko closed her mouth. Hiro was almost happy in the silence, but it didn't last for long. "I'm hungry," she announced.

"ARGH!" exclaimed Hiro.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Tsukushi got a fractured report from her husband who was acting as if the world was going to end. She hoped that Rui would be able to keep Tsukasa's temper in check. Tsukushi decided to call her driver to pay a visit with Tachibana Hatsumi to see how she was doing so that Tsukushi could get a better idea of what was going on. She also wanted to get to know Hatsumi better, seeing as their husbands and children knew better about each other.

Tsukushi didn't come unannounced. She called first and was greeted by someone who wasn't Hatsumi. The person was more bubbly and lively; she said she was Hatsumi's sister. Tsukushi was invited over before she had a chance to say anything further. She decided it was best to take it at that and just go.

She was met by the doorman at the door and he escorted her to the secured elevator. "Hello Doumiyouji-san," greeted Hatsumi from a sofa that was back against the expansive view of the penthouse. "I'm sorry but my center of gravity's shifted a bit."

Unsurprisingly, Tsukushi was taken back. No one had mentioned that Hatsumi was having a baby. "I'm sorry to drop by like this, Tachibana-san," said Tsukushi politely as she bowed.

"This is my sister, Yagi Akane. I believe you spoke with her on the phone, Doumiyouji-san."

Tsukushi gave a slight bow to Akane who was smiling. "So, you mothers are getting together to plan the wedding?" she asked cheekily.

Hatsumi and Tsukushi glanced at each other and proceeded to giggle as if they were school girls. "Oh that's priceless," laughed Tsukushi. "Just don't let my husband know."

"Please sit down," insisted Hatsumi as tried to move her body, but found it difficult. "Would you believe I'm this big? I was so tiny when I had my first. Hiro-kun turned out to be a big baby. Almost eight pounds."

"So were my boys," offered Tsukushi. "My youngest was much smaller. I had some difficulty with that pregnancy." Akane arrived with some iced tea and some pastries for them. She set it down on the table before settling down in an armchair next to her sister. Tsukushi asked her, "What about you, Yagi-san? How many children do you have?"

"Three. Just like you," answered Akane promptly. "Except I have two older girls and the youngest is a boy. They all loved Reiko-chan when they met her. They think she's a princess."

Tsukushi smiled a bit as she helped herself to some of the pastries. "I was wondering if you knew what was going on right now between them, Tachibana-san. I mean between my daughter and your son."

"I don't know much," said Hatsumi with a shrug. "My son doesn't tell me anything. He tends to give me answers that he's already said many times before about his life. Everything is always 'all right' or 'fine.' He's always been like that though."

"My daughter didn't tell me anything either," revealed Tsukushi, "but she probably thought I'd tell her father. I would have advised her to tell him herself though."

Akane offered, "Did you know that she came here for her tutoring with my nephew? I've never seen him like that. He was rather attentive to her. Much more relax, although it's hard to tell with him. My nephew has harsh opinions about people in general."

"Yes," agreed Hatsumi with a sigh. "Hiro-kun has a tendency to think the worst of people until they prove themselves otherwise. But I can't imagine what he did to provoke Reiko-chan into slapping him at that party. I am sorry though."

"Reiko shouldn't have done that," said Tsukushi sternly. "I expect my children to be civil. It hasn't been easy to teach them that, considering my husband's tendencies."

Akane and Hatsumi glanced at each other. "Everyone knows about your husband's temper," said Hatsumi. "My husband's temper can easily rival his. My son has inherited from him."

"I saw that myself. Your son has an incredible will. It matches my daughter's, which she got from me," said Tsukushi with a bit of pride on her voice. She laughed. "If anything, Tsukasa should feel some empathy with your son."

"I know how my son feels about your daughter," said Hatsumi in a lower voice. "I saw the way he looked at her. The way he said her name, even when he was angry. He said her name like it was the only thing that mattered to him, but your daughter I can't figure her out for the life of me. And for that matter, neither can my son. I suppose that's the reason why he's been acting so strangely before leaving with his grandparents to go to Italy."

"You know what's going on then?"

"Of course, Akane told me. I'm not as delicate as my husband assumes. I can be calm as well once I get over the initial shock. I'm not too worried because Ryoki didn't sound too worried either. In fact, I shouldn't tell you this, but he said he was more concerned about what your husband might do."

"So am I," sighed Tsukushi. "His temper and I have known each other for years. So, on other news, you must be very excited, Tachibana-san. You're glowing."

"I am," said Hatsumi as she patted her middle. "Very excited. Would you like to see the nursery? We're still working on it."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to see it," said Tsukushi.

Akane got up to help her sister up. "I don't know if I would be as calm as you two, if it were my kids I'd be more anxious."

Hatsumi gave her sister a glare. "I know my son. He's a gentleman. And you were no lady at that age."

"My daughter would be too afraid of my husband's wrath to do anything," added Tsukushi. "Now show me this room."

* * *

"How far ahead of them do you think we are?" asked Reiko as pulled into a stop outside one of the walled villages. In olden times, the village was probably the seat of power for the city state of the area, but now it was a nice little place to stop.

"We're stopping here," announced Hiro. "We'll continue in the morning. It's been a long day. We're almost up to Florence, but it's cheaper to stay here for the night. I had to turn off my phone because of the tracking on it. We should have a couple of hours ahead of them, if not a whole day."

"Here? You mean for the night?" asked Reiko.

Hiro nodded. "Not many people would stay at a place like this. Most people want to stay in Florence, Rome, Venice, or Lake Como. This is the place where the real people are. And it's cheaper."

"You already said the last part."

"I'm just saying," said Hiro. "I don't have unlimited funds. I would if I could use the cards, but that would just make it easier for my father to tell where I'm at."

"I didn't think of that."

"Of course, you wouldn't, Doumiyouji." He handed her bag. "Besides, you may want to stop for some supplies or something. You know like a clean change of clothes and some toiletries."

"I don't have any money."

Hiro dug into cargo pants to pull out some money, carefully not taking out his wallet on the other side just in case anyone was watching them. "Try to get yourself something comfortable to wear. I'm going to go and get us a place to stay for the night."

"Be careful," said Reiko quietly as he turned and walked away.

Hiro stopped, without turning, he returned, "You, too."

Reiko had no idea what made her say it. It was impulsive. Almost an afterthought. She realized that he had given her enough Euros to get a change of clothes and some clean underwear along with some toiletries. She was planning on using whatever was there, so she decided to just get some clothes and give the change back to Hiro.

As she browsed thorough the shops looking for something to wear, she found the shops rather limited but managed to pick up something before getting some sturdier sandals to wear. When she rejoined Hiro at the Vespa, he was leaning against it as if it was the most natural pose in the world.

"It took you long enough," he said as she walked up to him. "I found us a place to stay tonight."

"Where?"

"At an old inn. Not exactly the type of places your used to staying at, but it's a bed with a roof over it. Good enough."

"I'm not going to complain. I'm not paying for it. This is a switch. I paid for everything before. Now it's your turn."

"I think I got off easy though. You don't seem that hard to please. Material wise anyway."

Reiko stopped as she realize something. "Wait…you mean that you only got one room?"

"Yeah, I'm running low on cash until we hit Florence," answered Hiro. "The inn keeper assured me that the bed was really big."

"There's only one bed?"

"It was the only room left. We didn't exactly call ahead for reservations, Doumiyouji."

Reiko crossed her arms over her chest. "Then, I'd better find another place to sleep or get a chair or something."

"Don't be a baby."

"You haven't exactly proven that you're trustworthy."

"When have I ever proven that I was anything but trustworthy?" Reiko stomped her foot on top Hiro's causing him to exclaim in surprised, "OW! What was that for?!"

"You are an idiot. What about my first kiss? And you copped a feel for my breast. Do you have selective memory?" Reiko stopped because Hiro was in a daze and a smirk formed on his lips. "What? What the Hell are you thinking? Do I want to know what you're thinking?"

"What lovely memories."

"Maybe you're right about us not talking to each other," she moaned as her hands curled into fists.

"Oh I also figured out a way for us to get dinner for cheap or even free," said Hiro. "But this time you'll have to do some work."

"I'm sorry to let you down, but I've never been afraid of work."

Hiro smiled for real this time, which didn't exactly relax Reiko. She half expected him to go off in evil laughter. When they got to where they had to go. There was a large, motherly Italian woman who was waiting for them. Hiro and she had a conversation.

"I got us a discount on the room. All you have to do is play the piano for the night," Hiro told her.

"What?!" exclaimed Reiko as shook her head frantically. "I don't know enough pieces to play for an entire night!"

"It doesn't matter. After the first hour, they'll be too happy to notice," said Hiro.

"What kind of inn is this?"

"Just get to playing. I'll have dinner," answered Hiro as turned to the woman, saying something.

Before Reiko could further protest, the woman steered her towards a piano. She sat it as people began to pour into the restaurant that was attached to the inn. Hiro took a seat that was close to her, but he had dinner as planned.

For the next two hours, Reiko played the piano. She had memorized enough music for an hours' worth play, but she had to repeat it in a different order. By the time she was done, hardly anyone cared nor notice, except for the woman who had shown her the piano.

She joined Hiro. "Nice," he said as he handed her some rolls.

"Never put in that position again," she muttered.

"Don't be so childish," said Hiro. He poured her some water and she took the bread and tore into it. "I knew you could do it. Now if you excuse me. I have other things to take care of."

"No more. At least not tonight," whined Reiko as Hiro gave her a slight smirk as he left. She ate her dinner, resigned to her fate. She was alone for ten minutes before Hiro came back carrying some extra stuff. He had a set of folded white sheets and a coil of clothesline. Reiko raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know what kind of sick game you have in mind, but I'm not that type of girl."

"If you were really an innocent girl, you wouldn't be so quick to make assumptions," drawled Hiro with an undeniable smirk.

"Is there anyway that I could sleep in a barn or something?" asked Reiko.

"There's no where else to go. Just trust me," answered Hiro. "Besides, you don't want to wander around. You don't speak a word of Italian."

Reiko stood up and said in a warning tone, "I've been trained in at least one form of martial arts. If you try anything, I can break your arm and leg without breaking a sweat." She was smiling at him.

Hiro chuckled under his breath rather than saying. He gestured for her to follow him. Reiko crossed her arms over her chest, taking a defense, obstinate stance. She sighed and followed him to the room, which was on the top floor of the inn. It was an old fashion inn, so they ended up climbing four stories to the top floor.

Hiro took out his key and unlocked the door. He let Reiko go in first. It was a beautiful room with dark wood floor and white sheets on an enormous bed with four posts. "It's the honeymoon suite," explained Hiro. "They didn't really ask any questions. But I did manage to get her to give me the extra sheets and the clothesline."

"The honeymoon suite?" squeaked Reiko.

"I brought our stuff from the bike. There some extra stuff in the bathroom. You can use it first," went on Hiro.

Reiko was stunned at how calm Hiro was. She didn't say anything as she left the room just to get away from him for a bit. She was surprised by a simple bathroom. There was no shower, but a tub, so Reiko ended up drawing herself a bath. She felt strange.

She pulled her knees to her chest in the tub. She felt the fear surging from her belly up to her chest. She felt her face turn red and hot, not from the water. She had a bad feeling about this. A soft knock came to the door after a while.

"Are you all right?" asked Hiro from the door. "You've been in there a while. Not that I'm trying to rush you, but I need to use it, too."

Reiko got out of the tub and used one of the fluffy white towels to dry off. She put on the dress she had been wearing earlier, thinking it would make a suitable nightdress. She was out in less than five minutes. Hiro had changed his clothes while waiting for her.

"Don't mess up my set up," he warned her before going into the bathroom.

Reiko saw what he had done as he closed the door behind him. Hiro had set up some kind of elaborate set up with the clothesline, the sheets, and the four posts on the bed. He had looped the clothesline in a fashion that created a place to put the sheets on it. She stood at the edge of the bed with her hands on her hips.

Shortly, Hiro emerged from the bathroom. He had taken off the undershirt he had on earlier. "Okay, which side do you want?"

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

"And after all the trouble I went through. This was for your benefit. You were the one who was so appalled at the idea of sharing a room with me in the first place."

"Like I'm going to believe that a wall of sheets is going to stop you."

Hiro shrugged. "You do have a point," he admitted.

"And would you mind putting a shirt on?"

"I don't sleep with one on, especially during the summer."

"Do you expect me to believe that, Tachibana?"

"Why are you so threatened by me being shirtless?" asked Hiro rather coyly as he gave her a sidelong glance. He had taken off his glasses for the night and his contacts were in his bag. "It's not that you find me attractive or anything."

"Fine, I take the side next to the window," muttered Reiko through her teeth, not even wanting to respond to his obvious baiting. "Good night."

"Yeah, don't even think about going through this wall," said Hiro as he took his side of the bed at the same time. He sort of tapped it. "It's solid. I don't want you doing anything to me in my sleep."

"I wouldn't do anything to you in your sleep if you begged me," countered Reiko as her head sunk into the pillow. She turned to get into a more comfortable position and when she did, she could see him peering at her through the side.

"How would you define begging exactly?" asked Hiro before Reiko turned around away from him. He couldn't help but laugh.

Reiko tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. She kept turning around. Hiro was still laughing at her until she finally stood up on the bed. "Hey! Watch it!" he told her. Suddenly the sheet came down and then the other. "What are you doing? Do you know how long it took for me to get them to hang without falling?"

"I don't care!" muttered Reiko. It was the first time he had seen her with her hair completely down and still damp from the bath. It was straight when it was wet, but the waves were returning as it dried. "It's too warm to keep these damn sheets up!" she declared as she threw them onto the floor.

"If you're going to take them down, then you're responsible for any consequences," warned Hiro with some amusement.

Reiko laid back down, turning her back to him. "I'd rather take my chances. Good night, Tachibana."

Hiro didn't fall straight asleep as he watched her. He saw how tense her back was, eventually she relaxed and her breathing was steady. It was only then did he reach out and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Good night, Doumiyouji," he whispered.

* * *

AN: Sorry if this was a long chapter. I had to get to this part at the end. The inspiration for this scene is from _It Happened One Night_. In that movie, Clark Gable creates "The Wall of Jericho." The Wall of Tachibana obviously failed. Or did it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	21. Chapter 21

Collide

Chapter Twenty-One: The Italian Holiday, Part Three

The sound of birds awoke Reiko as the sunlight filtered in the room in the early morning hours. She felt warmer than usual, but she was only halfway awake. She tried to get out of bed, but something prevented her from moving. Her eyes widened as she realized that Hiro's arm was locked around her waist. She could feel his breathing against her shoulder. She tried to move again, but he seemed to tightened his grip even more so. She turned her head to face him. He was still asleep. Or was he?

"Tachibana," said Reiko as she reached out her finger and poked him hard on the cheek. "Wake up!" She flicked his forehead.

"OW! Doumiyouji!" exclaimed Hiro. "You know you could have done that more gently. Or are you incapable of it?"

"You started it. Now let me go. I have to use the bathroom."

"You always want to get away from me, don't you?"

Reiko stared at him as he smiled. She had never seen him looking so relax. His hair was a bit messy as he reluctantly withdrew his arms from her. "I'm going back to sleep," he said as he turned around.

"I thought you'd be tired with all the togetherness by now," said Reiko.

Hiro said, "I've never been around a person for as long as I've been around you."

She went to the bathroom without saying a word. He had a way of making her speechless. She got ready for the day, wondering where their journey would take them next. Her washed her face and dried it before brushing her teeth. When she came out, Hiro was out of bed, looking out the window. "It looks like it will be an easy ride to Florence from here," he observed.

"Let me pick us up something to eat before we head out. Give me some money," said Reiko. "The bathroom is all yours while I'm out."

Hiro sighed and went to his bag and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out some Euros and handed it to her. "Just get me whatever you're getting."

Reiko left the room as he got to his feet. Hiro went to the bathroom and drew himself a bath. He wanted to take a shower, but it was going to have to wait until he got to Florence. When he finished his bath, he realized that he had forgotten his clothes, so he went to go and retrieve them. To his utter surprise, Reiko had returned. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Um…I need my clothes," he lamely explained.

Reiko didn't say a word as she set the food on the dresser. She backed up against the door. Hiro's embarrassment vanished as hers rose. "Thanks," he said as he went to his bag. He took the whole thing with him to the bathroom.

He slowly got dressed and listened carefully to hear whether or not she left. When it was too quiet, he emerge from the bathroom to find her making the bed. "You don't need to do that," said Hiro. "That's what the maids do."

"Now who sounds like a spoiled prince," said Reiko as she smoothed the sheets. "The maids work hard and deserve a bit of a break."

"They're going to change the sheets anyway. There's no point," pointed out Hiro.

"You're right," conceded Reiko.

"You just can't keep still," he observed.

"Don't pretend you know everything about me, Tachibana."

"Doumiyouji, I would never assume that I know everything about you. I doubt you know everything about yourself."

Reiko couldn't help but say, "Why do you keep saying things like that about me?" She gave him a sidelong glance as she sat back down on the bed. "You always sound so sure of yourself."

"And you always sound so doubtful."

He took a seat next to her. "I wonder why you're like that. If anything you should be overconfident."

"No one knows that I have any doubt. I'm very good at pretending I have overconfidence. I've thought about what you said about what I wanted out of life. What I wanted out of my future."

Hiro stood up and went to the dresser and picked up the food. He gave her bag and she took out some pastry before handing her a bottle of water. "What did you come up with?"

"I don't know."

"You were pretty good when I was sick. You had a better bedside manner than I thought you would, considering it was me."

"Anyone can be kind to someone who's ill. That is if you're a good person. I spent a lot of time in the Nishikado Clinic growing up. Nishikado-sensei always said that I showed more interest in caring for sick people than the twins. So you think I could be a doctor? Or some kind of medical professional?"

"Why not?"

"I never thought about it. I always thought I'd just go into the family business in some form or another."

"You never even considered an alternative?"

"What about you?"

"I choose to do this. My father once told me when I decided to go to the same high school as him, but I decided that it's really what I want to do because I actively seek out knowledge about business. You may seem to know about your father's business, but you hardly seem to care. Why settle for something you don't care about when you could be doing so much better? Anything else would be a waste of time."

"Why do you care so much?" asked Reiko, trying not to sound demanding.

Hiro shrugged and replied, "I'd hate for you to be unhappy or wasting your talents on something less than worthwhile. No one should have to live that way, even those who are too stupid to realize it."

"I'm not stupid."

"Being unaware of yourself isn't an excuse, and you know why I care. You already know that" sighed Hiro as he got up. "Let's go."

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened in the park?"

"I don't want to. We have to go. I'm running low on cash. Let's get to Florence already."

Reiko reluctantly got to her feet and followed him. Somehow, while they were talking, he had made his way over from the bed to the doorway. He opened it and let her go through first. "I promise the next place we stay it will have to beds," he told her.

She had nothing to say to that. Rather she didn't want to make him anymore upset that he already was. They were greeted warmly by the owner of the inn and she was almost tearful when she said farewell to them.

Reiko wrapped her arms around Hiro's waist again as he started up the Vespa and took off. He had ignored the phone messages that his parents and grandparents had left him, saying nothing to Reiko about them. He could feel her hands clutched tightly. He could have rented a car, too, but he decided not to. He knew all the efforts he had made to keep her by his side for as long as possible. He may never have another chance.

* * *

Tsukasa's patience was never long, even though he had learned how to be more tolerant over the years out of love of his wife. The situation was just more than he could bear. Now he was stuck with Ryoki and Rui who were both quiet, reserved men. He didn't know what was worse. Ryoki's lack of concern over his son's actions or Rui's amusement at the whole thing.

The trail had dried up somewhere just outside of Rome after Hiro had stopped to withdraw money out of the ATM machine. Ryoki looked over a map of Italy, trying to determine where his son would go. "It would be helpful, Doumiyouji-san, if you had a vague idea of where your daughter would go."

"Why would you say that?" demanded Tsukasa as he paced like a tiger in a cage. "My daughter was perfectly fine before she met your boy."

Ryoki didn't even bother giving a look at Tsukasa. "I know my son, but I don't know your daughter."

"What he's saying, Tsukasa, is that Masahiro-kun is following Reiko's whims most likely," pointed out Rui as he looked up from the morning paper. "If she's anything like her mother, he's probably already head over heels for her."

"You're not helping," muttered Tsukasa.

"But where would she go?" insisted Ryoki. "I know my son, but I don't know your daughter. She came over to my home several times. She was polite, well mannered, and if I daresay too good for my son. I have no idea how she managed to get him to not view him as someone inferior to him. My son is a harsh judge of people. He doesn't care if someone has money or status."

"Neither do I," said Tsukasa mildly. He didn't know whether or not he should be impressed by it or not. He elected to shrug his shoulders instead. "Reiko used to go up to the globe in my office when she was little. She would ask where I was going. I'd make her look it up on the globe."

"That's probably because you didn't know where it was in the world," joked Rui.

Tsukasa shot Rui a glare that would have left most men quaking in fear. "I've only gone here to Rome when I traveled this way."

"My family normally goes to Lake Como, but Hiro always found it boring. And knowing that he'd be in trouble, there's no way he'd head over there."

"Call Tsukushi," suggested Rui. "She might know." His role in the whole situation was referee. He stopped Tsukasa and Ryoki from impeding each other's efforts.

"Are you suggesting that I don't know my daughter as well as my wife does?"

"If you're like me, then yes," answered Ryoki. "I am a good father, but my wife knows my son better than I do. Call your wife and ask her."

Tsukasa dug into his pants pocket. He was never one to care what time he was calling anyone, so he just called Tsukushi. She picked up after just two rings. "Hello? No, we're still in Rome," he said.

"Oh," said Tsukushi.

"Where would Reiko go, if she could go anywhere? The whole trip was your idea."

"So this is your way of saying I told you so? You know if you were so strict with her to start with she wouldn't have just taken off."

"Where would she go?"

"She said that she wanted to go to Rome."

"We're still in Rome. According to Tachibana, the credit card that his son had was used almost outside of Rome. They're not here. The police are looking but having spotted them yet. It's not exactly that hard to find two Japanese teenagers."

"It's harder than that. Rome is one of the most visited places in the world," countered Tsukushi.

Tsukasa seethed, "You're picking right now to argue with me, woman?!"

"Don't snap at me!"

Rui and Ryoki folded their arms across their chests in unison, giving Tsukasa a look that told him he was being stupid. Tsukasa cast his eyes upwards, as if asking the heavens to give him patience, he asked, "Tsukushi, we can fight in Japan. Was there anywhere else she wanted to go? Milan?"

"No, she's not interested in fashion," said Tsukushi more calmly. "I mean she would rather go to a museum than go to a shopping center."

"Anywhere like that in Italy?"

Tsukushi fell silent for a moment. Tsukasa could hear her breathing. He drew a sharp breath because he knew she was thinking. He didn't want in interrupt her. "Venice. Of course, she'd want to go to Venice."

"Are you sure?"

"It's better than nothing. Call me if you hear anything all right. Also, tell Tachibana that his wife is alright. I just paid her a visit."

"Why?"

"I figured it would be best to get to know her. You know just in case we may enter into any further associations with the Tachibana. Say hello to Rui for me. Love you."

"Wait—" said Tsukasa before Tsukushi hung up on him. She always said that right before she hung up. She never said goodbye on the phone calls. He glared at the phone before hanging up. "She said Venice."

"They're on a Vespa it could take a few days to get there," said Rui.

"We'd be ahead of them and cut them off," agreed Ryoki. "I'll make the arrangements. I have more contacts here than you do." Tsukasa nodded with that they prepared to make arrangements to head over to the city of Venice.

* * *

"Wow!" exclaimed Reiko as she let go of Hiro's waist and stretched out her legs, looking at the city around her. "This is the birthplace of the Renaissance. It's more incredible than I imagined. Look at all of it." She didn't bother to take off the helmet.

Hiro took off his helmet, shaking his head, to clear it. He glanced at her, watching her wave her arms about with the helmet still on. He couldn't help but laugh at her. "Take that thing off! You look stupid!" he declared as she stopped mid step.

Reiko pulled off the helmet, giving him a glare that would have withered most people. Hiro ignored it. "We have to get some accommodations first before we take a real tour of the city. Let's head over to an internet café. There should be one around here somewhere. We'll just leave the bike parked here."

"All right," agreed Reiko, letting her death glare slip because it obviously had no effect on Hiro whatsoever. She pulled off her helmet and handed it to him. He stowed it away in the compartment and pulled out his backpack.

"This way," said Hiro as gestured her to follow him. "We can get something to eat, then get a place. And then we'll do some sightseeing."

In a matter of just a few hours, they managed to go to a cyber café to printout maps, get a hotel, and grab a bite to eat. Afterwards, they settled for a bit, wanting a bit of rest after the long ride, but Hiro left to go and get more maps, complaining that he didn't like just the printouts.

The city of Florence was beautiful as Reiko looked out the window. This time Hiro got two beds in the room, but the mattresses were like blocks of solid wood. It didn't matter. Reiko didn't come to Florence to sleep. She had to wait for Hiro to get back before planning their next course.

Reiko had a chance to take a short shower and was in the process of putting her hair up when she was distracted by the view of the city's rooftops. She was so entranced that she didn't hear Hiro come in. He was about to say something, but he couldn't form any words as he stared at her. It reminded him of the night that he had seen her cry.

Reiko's hair was still damp, but the curls were springing back to life. Finally, satisfied for the time being with the view, she pulled her hair into a twist with one hand and fumbled with the hairclip with the other. Hiro impulsively asked, "Why do you always wear it up?"

Reiko turned startled. There was an odd expression on her face. It was one of surprise, anger, and embarrassment. "Because my hair is impossible. I got it from my father, so did my brothers. When I was younger, I'd try to straightened it, but it would never take for long. I used to have it short when I was younger, but it got too much trouble to cut all the time my mother said. I suppose it was because I was crying the whole time the poor stylist was trying to cut it. So I just pin it up. I don't have to worry about it getting cut or straightened or anything."

Hiro vaguely remembered how her brothers looked like. He remembered one of them having his hair cropped really short, while the other one kept his hair a bit longer. The curls were the same as their father's. Hiro wondered fleetingly what particular traits his younger sibling would get. He asked, "Is it really that unmanageable?"

"Not really," replied Reiko slowly as she twirled one of the locks, looking at the ends. "I just don't like the curls. It looks weird on a Japanese person." She looked away from him for a moment, remembering something that brought out a giggle. "When I was first born, I've heard this story so many times, Tetsuya decided that he hated his curls. He hated them so much. I think he was about four or five at the time. My mother didn't want him to cut his hair, so he went off by himself into one of our many bathrooms and disappeared for like an hour. Later on, when she and Ryuiichi found him he was sitting on the marble floor with a pair of scissors and there was hair everywhere."

She glanced at Hiro who was grinning along with her. "My mother had a fit. I mean a real fit. She lost it and started yelling at him. Tetsuya, being Tetsuya, just got all indignant about it, saying that it was her fault for not letting him cut his hair. At that point, my father came home. He said that he couldn't let Tetsuya walk around like that so he called up the salon to give Tetsuya a proper haircut. My father wondered what made my mother so upset. She said that after all those years she had gotten used to the curls. She liked them on my father, but loved them on her children." Reiko paused as she released the lock in her fingertips and sighed.

"It makes you unique," said Hiro simply. He stepped forward more into the room, realizing how awkward it was to have a conversation with so much distance between them. However, Hiro thought that the physical distance didn't matter. It was just awkward between them. "You just be happy with who you are."

"You make it sound so easy. I'm sorry but not everyone has your confidence or bravado," said Reiko.

"It's better than living life so cautiously and never getting what you want," said Hiro without sounding argumentative.

Reiko asked, "Is that why you said what you did at the park back in Tokyo? Because you never let anything hold you back."

Hiro looked away from her, but didn't turn away from her. "Why do you need to talk about it? There's no reason to."

Reiko shrugged, but she didn't know exactly why she had to talk about it. "I don't understand you," she muttered.

"Like I understand you," drawled Hiro sarcastically. "Yet, here we are. Let's get out for a bit." He felt the conversation was going no where. "There are a lot of things to see in the city and it's still day out. We can take two days here before I have to get more money. We're still headed for Venice right?"

Reiko nodded. "Of course, that's where I've always wanted to go. I may not get the chance to do it again."

"Never say never."

She gave a slight grin as she pulled her hair up and clipped it in place. "If you say so, Tachibana. Well, where are you taking me first? I really want to have some good memories because this might very well be the last time I'll get to have any kind of fun once my father gets a hold of me."

"Would I have been the first choice as a companion for this whole thing?" asked Hiro.

Reiko stopped as she walked up to meet him. She smirked a bit and then answered, quite sincerely, "You know what, Tachibana? The funny thing is I wouldn't have picked anyone else to be with me."

Hiro was taken back again, not saying anything. He merely nodded and smirked at her as he gestured her to go through the door first. He followed behind her, closing the door.

* * *

AN: Sort of went a little off based for a while, the story is nearing its conclusion. There is still a little bit more to go. I am considering doing a one shot about Tetsuya's first haircut. We'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	22. Chapter 22

Collide

Chapter Twenty-Two: St. Mark's Square

There was hardly a city in the world like Venice. Most people didn't even have cars because there were water canals instead of streets. In the olden days, Venice was a city upon itself like a country within a country, its own city state, even today it was its own province. By the time Reiko and Hiro arrived from Florence, it was almost dusk and a week had passed since their chance meeting at the airport.

They rode in on the Vespa to a small hotel. Reiko softly said, "I'm glad we came in at this time. What a sight. I've seen so many beautiful place." She got off the bike.

"We can check in, then go out for a bit," said Hiro. This was the only hotel he called in advanced for. "It's not much, but most of the accommodations in Venice are expensive."

"This is fine. There's too much to see and do, and there's no point in sleeping." She took off her helmet.

Hiro took off his helmet and pulled out their things. "We'll put everything up in the room, including the helmets," he said. "It doesn't make any sense to go around on a motorcycles here. Automobiles are banned from the city. They're wry of anything from the mainland around here."

"What are you going to do with the Vespa, when the trip is over?"

"I have no idea. I didn't plan that far ahead."

Reiko laughed, "That's the first time I've ever heard you admit that you don't have a plan."

"I'll come up with something. I always do."

The room was tiny at best, but the staff was polite. The hotel, which was really an inn, was four stories high. They had to climb up the narrow staircase to their room, but it was worth it for the view alone. The hotel room was nothing more but two beds, a nightstand between them, and a small table with two chairs. The bathroom didn't have a shower just an old-fashion tub with antique plumbing to match.

Along the journey, they had stopped to buy very little except for some clothes. They didn't really stop for any mementos, but took lots of pictures along the way. This was exactly the kind of trip that Reiko had wanted to take when her mother first had suggested going to Italy without the family.

Whenever Reiko's family went on holiday, they always seemed to end up staying at the family's hotels and shopping at exclusive shops that they could have easily requested to come to their home in Tokyo. It was her mother that took Reiko and her brothers to museums.

Hiro was informative and spoke Italian fluently. He did explain a bit about his family situation and why they took trips to Italy almost every year. She was a little surprised as they talked about it during dinner.

"So your grandparents, who don't get along, insist on going on trips with you and your parents?" asked Reiko.

"Yes," answered Hiro as he speared pasta with his fork. "My grandmother doesn't even like my mother, but they wanted to get to know me. I spend more time with my mother's parents. Not my father's for obvious reasons."

"Sounds like my grandmother," said Reiko. "I called her 'Scary Lady' when I was younger just like Ryuiichi. We're both still a bit scared of her actually. She and my mother are civil at best. After all, my mother provided heirs for the family business."

"At least she's civil. My grandmother is the worst. She makes snide comments. I saw it from the beginning. My mother's eyes would tear up," Hiro told her.

Reiko shook her head. "My mother wouldn't stand for it. In fact, she called my grandmother a hag when she first started dating my father. Or was that before that? I don't remember, but my grandmother is okay. She gave me a stuffed rabbit that still sits in my room. It was my favorite toy growing up. I heard that she got one for my dad, too, when he was younger. My brothers were so jealous because they didn't get one. She got it for the baby of her baby."

"That's better than the gifts my grandmother gives me. I got violin lessons," muttered Hiro.

Reiko laughed as her eyes widened. "You play the violin?"

"Yes, I play. I took lessons from the time I was five to the beginning of high school," replied Hiro begrudgingly. "I had to do recitals and practice all the time because my mother made me."

"My mother made me practice, but I stuck with it longer than my brothers. Tetsuya just didn't see the point in doing it and Ryuiichi couldn't sit still for very long. In fact, the teacher told my mother that he simply couldn't take Ryuiichi's fidgeting, so that's when I had to start piano. I was just six. Do you think your little brother or sister will have to learn to play the violin, too?"

"I have no idea," answered Hiro with a shrug. "I don't really think about it."

"I think you'll make a good big brother," said Reiko firmly. Hiro raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sure of it. I've got two big brothers and all of my father's friends' sons are older than me and boys, too, so believe me, I know big brothers. I can tell."

"I think you're too much of an optimist," said Hiro with a laugh. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around my parents still having sex." He shuddered, putting down his fork. "Okay that just made me lose my appetite."

"How did you think you got here in the first place?" giggled Reiko.

"I'd rather not think about it," groaned Hiro as he glanced at her. There was something about this moment that he wanted to remember just in case. He pulled out his camera and signaled the waiter. In Italian, he requested that their picture be taken at the table. The waiter more than obliged and he took their picture, handing the camera back to Hiro.

Reiko asked, sort of mystified, "What was that for all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," answered Hiro. He had spent most of the time taking pictures of her when she wasn't looking. He fell silent, which forced Reiko to do the same. They were thinking about the same thing. They were wondering how much time can this lull last before they would have to go back to their previous roles in life.

* * *

Tsukasa was staying at one of his hotels. He was left alone because his dark mood hadn't lifted. He went from pissed off to angry to extremely worried in a matter of three days. He certainly didn't appreciate the cavalier attitude that Ryoki and Rui had adopted for the trip. 

Tsukasa's own security detail was handling the whole thing. Ryoki reported activity on Hiro's credit card. If Ryoki was concerned about the growing amount of his son's expenditures, he didn't show it. He fleetingly said it was around two million yen, but that was mostly the cost of the Vespa. Intstead, he checker back with Hatsumi to see how she was doing. Tsukasa could have throttled him for being so calm if Rui hadn't been there to stop him.

Hiro proved to be hard to track. He had turned off his phone except to make a call to Venice. Tsukasa had the information sent to track down where the call was placed in Venice. It was proving to be difficult because of the language barrier and the time difference to Japan, making it harder for Tsukasa to get people he trusted.

The Venetian Police were trying to help as much as they could, keeping a look out for kids matching their descriptions. It was hard to do considering that there were so many tourists in the city at this time of year from all over the world. Tsukasa looked out the city, wondering where his daughter could be.

"She's all right," said Rui as he walked into the room without announcing himself. "We need to talk about this."

"No," said Tsukasa.

Rui held up his hands and said, "Fine, just listen." He paused, hearing Tsukasa draw sharp breath through his teeth. "Reiko-chan didn't do this to make you worry or upset you. She did it because she knew that you'd go nuts. What are you planning on doing once you get her back? You'll have to let go eventually. She's almost sixteen. She's not a little girl anymore."

"What would you know about it?" snarled Tsukasa. "You've only got a son. What would you know about having a daughter?"

"Reiko is the closest thing I have to a daughter, and like you I'm worried sick, too," said Rui quietly. "I'm sure she can take care of herself. She's got good instinct and she's not alone."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Tsukasa in a gruff tone. "What did Tachibana tell you?"

Rui shrugged. "That depends on what you'll do if I tell you."

"Don't play with me like that, Rui."

"He said that it's fairly obviously that Tachibana-kun cares about her. Tachibana-san said that his son wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"She's not her mother, you know. Reiko-chan is her own person. You can't expect her to stay your little girl forever. She will always adore you. No one can take that place, Tsukasa. Not even Tachibana-kun."

Tsukasa paused in his pacing to gawk at Rui. He wasn't sure how to react to Rui's words. He clutched his hands into a fists as Rui continued. "You know you're not immortal, Tsukasa. Someday you'll have to accept that you're not the only important man in Reiko's life. I'm not saying that Tachibana-kun is that person, but you need to prepare for it. She's like her mother. There's something about her that makes people adore her. You know better than anyone."

Tsukasa sighed. "I'm not going to say you're right, Rui because that would mean that it will happen. I just want her back safe and sound."

"What are you going to do to Tachibana-kun?" asked his best friend.

He shrugged, "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"That's probably for the best."

* * *

After dinner, Reiko and Hiro went out to go and get some gelato. The air had a cool breeze that filled the air with a salty scent that filled their nostrils. Reiko ordered some pistachio gelato while Hiro got a chocolate one. They walked along the streets, blending with the crowds. To most anyone, they looked like a young couple just enjoying a nighttime stroll. 

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Reiko. Hiro gave no reply as he concentrated on his gelato. "I think we should go on a gondolier ride. I know that most people go around in motorboats around here, but we're tourists and we can't possibly leave without going on a gondola. We should also go to St. Mark's Square. It's where everyone goes."

"It's too bad we didn't come during Carnivale," said Hiro as he polished off his gelato. He tossed the container into a nearby bin. "There would be a lot of people walking around in masks and a lot of grand balls. That sort of thing."

"You're not just saying that because you'd think I'd be interested?" asked Reiko. He shrugged. "I think I should pick up some thing for my family, but I don't know what."

"We could visit one of the Venetian glass factories. Some of them even allow visitors to have a hand in making their own pieces," suggested Hiro thoughtfully.

Reiko blinked at him. "How do you know that?" she asked. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"You're not the only one who wanted to see this place," retorted Hiro.

"Right," she laughed. "You know I'm still not used to you being so civil."

"I am perfectly capable of being civil if I inclined to it," he said mildly. He gazed at her, for only an instant, only to breakaway to rest his eyes elsewhere. He took off his glasses briefly and started to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Did you ever get new contact lenses?" asked Reiko, wanting to divert the conversation elsewhere. She didn't like awkward silences and compulsively filled them in.

Hiro replied, "Yes, I did. It's in my bag. I hardly ever use them. I like my glasses better. I just put them on in seconds compared to my contacts. Besides, people seem to take me more seriously in my glasses."

"You look better without them," said Reiko. "You just wear them to look smart. You don't need to do that. You already are."

"It has nothing to do with that," he muttered. He smirked at her as he stopped in tracks. Reiko stopped in front of him and turned her head slightly. "You know eventually we'll have to face the music and go home. We can't keep pretending that there's no tomorrow."

"Is that what you think we're doing?" asked Reiko. She smiled a bit. "You might be right though, Tachibana, but after this do you honestly think that my father will ever let me out of his sight ever again?"

"I could talk to him," said Hiro in a quiet, yet challenging voice. Reiko stared at him with wide eyes as she shook her head. "I am not afraid of your father. You can think whatever you want of me. If you want me to, I can talk to him myself. In fact, I'd do it regardless of how you really feel about me."

Reiko was dumbstruck so much so that he walked passed her as he headed back into the direction of the inn. She wasn't entirely surprised that he would even dare to think of talking to her father. She had no idea who would be standing after that.

When they returned to the inn, Hiro went straight to bed, while Reiko stayed up later. She left the room to go and find a payphone, not wanting to use Hiro's. She found out not far from the inn and made a collect call. "Mama?" she asked on the line.

Tsukushi's voice sounded so far away. "Reiko-chan? Where are you? Are you okay? Do you have any idea what you've put us through? Your father is in Venice right now."

"He's in Venice?" asked Reiko after a moment. Her brain was starting to move. "I'm all right. I don't have a passport or any money, but I'm okay."

"You should have called Yuki," said her mother, but she also sounded relieved. "Call your father's cell phone. He'll meet you wherever you are to take you home."

"I'm not ready to go home yet," said Reiko.

Tsukushi answered with a question "Why? Reiko what's going on."

"I don't know," muttered Reiko as she raked her fingers through her hair. "It's still not right. I'll call him when I'm ready. Just give him a call and tell him I'm okay. I'll talk to you later." She hung up.

Reiko turned and walked back to the inn. She rubbed her arms over her as a summer breeze came over her. She still had to think about it. She felt a sense of exhilaration. Hiro was willing to stand up to her father for her. It was time she took a stand for herself and figure out what she wanted.

* * *

When morning came, Hiro was up before Reiko. He had no idea where she had gone in the previous night and was unaware that she had even left. He watched her sleep for a moment before getting ready for the day. They had decided that they would buy some food from the market, so they could save some money and it was Reiko's suggestion. She turned in her sleep to face him. Hiro reached out his hand, but pulled back when she slightly stirred. Something told him that she wasn't going to like it. 

He went and got ready for the day. Reiko woke up as soon as she heard water running. She sat up for a bit before going to the curtain to open the window. She was wearing a new nightgown that Hiro gave her money for. She touched her feet to the ground just as Hiro came out of the bathroom. He was busy drying his hair. "It's all yours," he said.

After getting ready in a hurry, Reiko followed Hiro to get to the one of the open markets. In Venice, there were only three grand bridges to cross over on, so there were boats that shuttled people back and forth, bank to bank. Reiko saw the gondoliers go by and smiled. She glanced at Hiro.

"The gondoliers have stations scattered all over the city," said Hiro. "We could go on one later on."

"You know a lot about this city," said Reiko. "It doesn't sound like stuff out of a book either."

"My parents honeymooned here," said Hiro. "My mother loves this city, but she hardly gets a chance to see it." He paused as they walked onto the open market. The salt air hit their nostrils. "This is it. Let's take a look around."

Reiko walked ahead of Hiro and went to the first stall and looked over the vegetables. Hiro poked at one of them gingerly. Reiko removed his hand because the shop person was looking at them. "That's not how you figure out if a tomato is ripe or not. You're going to bruise it."

"How do you know?"

"My mother. Didn't you ever go shopping with yours? My mother would take us out into the common areas while my father was at work. She thought it was best for us to learn how real people live."

"My mother didn't do that. She was busy working with my father to help launch the company, but she played word games and other learning games with me to prepare me for school."

"You and I aren't much different, Hiro-san," said Reiko quietly. She turned away and started strolling to the next stall.

Hiro blinked for a moment, realizing what was happening. He took long strides to catch up with her, tugging on her arm. "What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Hiro-san," she replied. "That's your name, right?"

He nodded and blinked, "But why? Why are you calling me that all of a sudden, Doumiyouji?"

"Because we're friends, aren't we?" asked Reiko. Hiro shrugged and almost feebly nodded. "Then, we should call each other by our familiar names, right?" He nodded again. She resumed towards the stall, but paused again, "By the way, it's Reiko. You can just call me Reiko."

Hiro stood froze for a moment. Then, seeing that she was getting too far ahead of him, he dashed after her, "Wait, Reiko!"

Reiko paused and hollered back, "Then, don't make me wait!"

They wander in and around the marketplace. They ended up picking up some bread and other sandwich fixings. It began to drizzle slightly and they had to go faster. They returned to the inn for a short meal and went back to sightseeing.

* * *

When Hiro and Reiko entered the famed St. Mark's Squre, it was almost the middle of the day and the sun had come out. By then, many more tourists had gathered. This had worked to their advantage because their fathers and Rui were on the second floor of the Doge's Palace, which was one of the buildings that overlooked the square. 

Tsukasa and Ryoki stopped ahead of Rui, who remained at the rail. It was at that point that he saw something. There were a lot of people on the square, but he saw something very noticeable. It happened so quickly that he wasn't entirely sure what had transpired until it was over.

First off, Rui's sharp ears detected the sound of a familiar voice speaking in rapid fire Japanese. Rui was about to alert Tsukasa as he turned his head, he saw what looked like a frenzy of pigeons attacking a hapless youth. He saw a girl stalk off. Rui rested his chin in his hand with his elbow on the rail, contemplating whether or not to tell Tsukasa. Onlookers were pointing and laughing at the youth, who seemed to appear as if he was made out of pigeons. Rui couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Rui!" yelled Tsukasa with much irritation. "We're leaving!"

Rui decided at that moment, just as Hiro managed to drive the pigeons off, that he wasn't going to say anything to Tsukasa. Rui's simple conclusion was if Hiro, who had taken off after Reiko, was brave enough to anger her, then Hiro should be able to contend with Tsukasa.

* * *

AN: I finally finished the chapter. Writing isn't something that works on a time schedule. One can't just sit there and expect things to happen. However at the conclusion of this chapter, the next chapter was completely handwritten at work. But I have to type it. Sigh.

Also, I must confess. I've been playing on Gaia Online.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	23. Chapter 23

Collide

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Bridge of Sighs

On St. Mark's Square, Reiko felt less like a tourist, even though it was one of the most well known tourist destinations in Venice. They had an active morning and it was nice to have a chance just to wander aimlessly for a bit.

Earlier, Hiro had taken Reiko to a true Venetian glass maker. With the aid of a master, she was able to make a cat out of glass. She decided to take it home to her mother. Hiro was forced to make something by her and ended up making a gold fish. To Reiko's amazement, he had decided to give to his mother for his younger sibling's room.

"This is amazing. Looking at all the people," exclaimed Reiko excitedly.

"I see more birds than people," observed Hiro.

Reiko spotted a seed seller and said, "Let's feed them."

"Why?" asked Hiro with a raised eyebrow. "They're just diseased rats with wings."

"Come on, just buy some seed," urged Reiko. "And that old lady looks like she could use the money."

Hiro sighed, but relented, "Fine, but just you. I'm not feeding them."

He marched up to the old lady and she handed him a bag of seeds as he paid her. He gave the seeds to Reiko. "That's a lot of seeds, but there are plenty of birds to go around," he told her.

Reiko opened the bag and sprinkled the seeds. One pigeon came and soon many followed. She had a faraway look after a minute had passed. She said without looking at Hiro, "When I was younger, I would visit Hikaru and Sora at their father's practice. Hikaru and I would feed the sparrows that were around, but Sora would have a basket. He'd try to catch them, but he never could." She paused, and then continued after a sigh, "I wonder how they're doing since their grandfather died."

Hiro said, "I don't think it makes much of a difference to them. It wouldn't to me. They never even met the man. What happened there was more their father's fault than yours. My father doesn't get along with his parents either, but he at least let me decide for myself if I liked them or not."

Reiko, who was crouching down, stood up to look at Hiro in the eye. She had no idea what she was hoping to see in his eyes or the expression on his face. His gaze was as it always was: clear and resolute. Reiko had always seen that before she looked at his features. He cleared his throat expectantly. "Hikaru is mad at me because I never told her. When we first became friends her father asked my mother to tell me not to mention how our families really knew each other. Did you know in all the years we've been friends that I've never had them over? Not once and I wanted to so badly."

Hiro sighed, "You seem to take some pleasure in beating yourself up. The truth is you are partly to blame on that." Reiko's jaw dropped. "Now let me finish," he ordered as she gaped at him, "and I wouldn't blame them if they never spoke to you again—"

"What kind of friend are you?!" exploded Reiko, clutching the sack of seeds. Her fingers ripped into the paper. "She was the one who told my father about you!"

"And that's all right with me" countered Hiro with an infuriatingly stoic expression, further angering Reiko. She stomped her food. Luckily, Hiro had learned from experience to back up a bit before she did that. He went on, "It was better that way. You would have kept me a secret, too. Hikaru did me a favor!" He hadn't meant to say that last part so loudly, but he was getting irritated at her.

Reiko screamed, "You're taking her side?!"

Hiro shrugged, "In this case, I guess I am."

Reiko blistered, "ARGH!" She threw the sack at him with the power of her fury in full force, knocking his glasses off. The seeds sprayed all over him. In no time, the pigeons of Venice flocked to him.

"AH!" exclaimed Hiro in utter surprise as the pigeons fluttered around him. He could taste feathers and smell was terrible. He couldn't see anything and started to stagger about in an effort to shake them off. Amidst the din of collective cooing, he could hear the crowd gathering. Some people just stared and others were laughing at him, but he couldn't hear them. Eventually, some of them took pity on him and started to help him. Unfortunately, not before he had stepped on his glasses. He winced as he heard the sound of plastic crunching.

The people who had helped Hiro were other tourists and he thanked them. As soon as he got his bearings, he knew he had a problem because Reiko had vanished.

* * *

Reiko stalked off fuming. She had no clue where she was going. It didn't take her long to realize the impulsiveness of her actions. She had reached a part where she could only hear Italian and she had no money. It wasn't until fifteen minutes did she found out how distressing her situation she was in and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. She couldn't even remember the name of the inn.

There were only five bridges in all of Venice. That was why the residences and tourists alike relied on the boats to ferry them back and forth between the banks. Reiko had no idea where she was going. This was the first time in her life that she didn't have any kind of money on her. She didn't even know enough Italian to ask to use a phone somewhere.

Reiko had to use her wits. She didn't speak a word of Italian, but she knew enough English. She just had to go back to an area where there might be more English speakers. Reiko decided to double back to the square.

"OI!" shouted a voice from the canal.

Reiko stopped. She narrowed her eyes as Hiro waved from a gondola. "Not that I'm speaking to you, but how did you find me?!" she hollered.

"I figured you'd walk along the one of the canals. At least I hoped you would," he replied as the gondolier propelled the gondola closer to her. "You are a brat. You wouldn't even let me finish talking."

"You're the brat! You're taking someone else's side over mine!"

Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed. The gondola was now moving along as Reiko did. The gondolier must have thought the pair had had a lover's quarrel because he couldn't understand the conversation.

"By the way, you broke my glasses when you threw the seeds at me," Hiro informed her. "That's the second time you've broken my glasses and I left my contacts back at the inn. You left a blind man alone in a foreign country."

"You and I both know that you're not blind!" retorted Reiko as she stopped on a sloping ledge and stomped her foot. She was less than a foot away from the edge.

"Actually, this would be the third time. You pounded my contact back at your house, Godzilla."

Reiko snarled at him as the gondolier warned, "Be careful along the edge, Miss."

Hiro translated without thinking, "Watch out."

"What?" demanded Reiko in confusion. She wasn't sure if the gondolier had been speaking to her or not. She leaned closer and slipped, "AH!" Her arms flayed about as her body dropped in one swift motion into the water. She started sputtering.

"REIKO!" exclaimed Hiro as she floated.

The gondolier steered the gondola with a flick of his wrist, closer to Reiko. Hiro reached out his hand and steadied himself as Reiko grabbed it. She sputtered a bit more and coughed. Hiro stripped off his light weight jacket and draped it on her shoulders.

"Let's sit down," said Hiro, putting his arm around her waist. He guided her to a seat, then craned his head towards the gondolier to give the order to their next stop.

"Where are you taking me now?" groaned Reiko as her senses returned.

"Does it really matter? If you're going around in Venice, you've got to ride a gondola to really appreciate it."

Then Hiro heard something quite unexpected. Reiko said it barely above a whisper.

"What is it?"

"You heard me."

Hiro smirked at her apology that he could have dismissed as a figment of his imagination. Reiko looked around at anything but him as they glide along the Grand Canal. She noticed that her hair clip had gone missing and reached up her hands to knot her hair, but Hiro gently stopped her. "You don't need to do that."

Reiko sighed as she put her hands down on her lap. "What were you going to say before? Tell me."

"I was going to say that I didn't want to be kept a secret."

He glanced at her. It seemed quiet now. The sounds of the crowds were off in the distance and all but disappeared. The gondolier's paddle lapped the water. Hiro reached out his hand and touched Reiko's face, forcing her to turn to look at him. "By keeping the Nishikado secret, a part of your friendship with them wasn't real. I don't want to be like that. I want all or nothing. Not just halfway, not just partway."

"Heaven help me because you really drive me crazy. Things stopped making sense since the day I've met you. They only do again at times like this."

"I'm not really interested in just being your friend," whispered Hiro as he cleared his throat and dropped his hand from her face. He turned his head away from her. The gondola came to a complete stop. He stood up and climbed onto the dock, then helped Reiko off. He then paid the gondolier who flashed them a grin and a slight bow.

Hiro held Reiko's hand as he guided her. It seemed that they had gone full circle around Venice. "There it is," he announced a moment later as they came to a bridge.

"What is it called?" asked Reiko.

Hiro replied, "The Bridge of Sighs." He stepped forward, tugging her along. "It was the last bridge that the prisoners would see before they were executed." He looked around. "Good. No one here."

Together hand in hand, they walked onto the bridge, which was hundreds of years old under their feet. Reiko let go of Hiro's hand to go to the rail and he joined after staring at her for a moment.

"My whole life I've had this whole image in my head of what I'm supposed to be. It wasn't until you came along and ruined it," Reiko wryly smiled. "No, I meant that in a good way."

"So what are you going to be?"

"I have no idea and that's fine for now," Reiko cheerily replied. "If it means anything, not that it's serious, but I do consider you more than a friend. Why else would I put up with you?"

Hiro gave her a sidelong glance, but grinned as well. "Still not what I want to hear. You are truly exasperating."

"Okay," conceded Reiko as she switched tactics, "let's just say I feel the same way you do about me."

"You really don't want to say it, do you?" teased Hiro. "It's not like you've got anything to lose because I already said it. It's always the first person who says it that takes the bigger risk."

"You're saying we're destined to be together?"

"Not really insomuch as we're damned to be together. I found it was harder to fight it than to surrender to it. Why fight it? I can't fight what I feel and you at the same time. It takes too much energy." He paused for a moment and then remembered something important. "Do you remember the arrangement we made? Back in Tokyo, before I agreed to help you with your physics in exchange for one favor to be named later."

"I do not recall that conversation," she denied as she shook her head.

"You're a terrible liar. You remember exactly what you promised. So, I'm going to say it. The favor I want from you is the truth. How do you really feel about me?"

Reiko laughed, "Then I guess I love you, too." When she said it, it was as plain as it could be like a passing sigh. It was one of those moments in life where it was absolute clarity. One needed just one moment like this to compare it to all others like it.

"Now was that so hard?" asked Hiro as they turned to face each other.

"Very hard," murmured Reiko as he leaned in. Finally, her lips met his and they shared the tenderest of kisses before pulling away from each other.

"REIKO!" thundered a voice from the other side of the bridge.

Hiro's back was to them. He sighed, "Well that was fun while it lasted. Ow." He looked down at his upper left arm and saw that Reiko was digging her nails into it. She was pale and her eyes were the size of saucers. Hiro casually turned to face Doumiyouji Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was relieved and livid at he same time. All he saw was his daughter and the boy who had given him so much grief over the past few days. Both parties stared at each other for a tense moment before Hiro broke the awkward silence, "Reiko, who else is there? I can't see."

"Masahiro, we need to have a discussion," his father said.

"I was better off not knowing," muttered Hiro.

"Hello Ojiisan," greeted Reiko as she waved at Rui.

Rui warmly returned, "Hello Reiko-chan."

Tsukasa marched up to the teens. Hiro placed himself between Reiko and her father. At that point, Ryoki dashed over as Rui calmly strode to them. He wisely positioned himself behind Tsukasa. Reiko gripped Hiro's arm. "Calm down, Tsukasa," cautioned Rui.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Reiko," Tsukasa promised as he narrowed his eyes at Hiro who squarely looked him in the eye. Tsukasa was the tallest Japanese man he had ever met. Hiro was half a head shorter than him.

"You know I've seen that look on your face before, Reiko, but he pulls it off much better," quipped Hiro.

Reiko let go of Hiro's arm and gave him a hard punch on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?" she hissed.

"What exactly happened over the past few days?" demanded Tsukasa as his nostrils flared a bit. "Other than the fact that you've shorten my lifespan." He gave them a look.

Reiko exclaimed, "Oh come on, Papa. What do you think of me?!"

"Believe me, I'm disappointed," confirmed Hiro.

It was at that time that Ryoki ordered, "Masahiro, be quiet and come with me. Now." He put his arm around his son's shoulders to draw him out of harm's way because Tsukasa looked like he was going to murder him.

"But—"

"Now," repeated Ryoki.

"Rui, go back with them to where ever it is they're staying at and call me," commanded Tsukasa.

Rui stood still and said, "Excuse me?"

"I mean please just go," amended Tsukasa.

Rui shrugged as he left Reiko gave him a pleading, desperate glance. Tsukasa took a better look at his daughter's appearance. She looked pitiful and it was hard to be mad at her like that. He sighed and looked upwards at the sky as if asking the heavens for help. "Let's go for a walk and get you something to wear."

* * *

Ryoki settle the bill at the inn as Hiro gathered his and Reiko's things from the room. Rui made arrangements for the Vespa to be shipped back to Tokyo. Rui also took the time to give Tsukushi a report. "No, everything's fine," he assured her.

Tsukushi said, "But you left them alone?"

"I thought it was best. You know that Tsukusa isn't going to be as harsh as he is with your sons. He has to be with those two."

"Rui, it's taken him years to soften for me," pointed out Tsukasa. "But I suppose you're right. Tell me something."

"What?"

"You've spent some time with Hiro-kun. What do you make of him?"

Rui muse silently for a few seconds, then give his opinion, "He's tactless, driven, somewhat rude, and extremely blunt. He is swift and deliberate when he judges people, but he's usually correct according to his father. He's truthful and as far as I can tell when he's passionate about something, he's relentless yet subtle. I think I like him."

Tsukushi laughed a bit, which was one of Rui's favorite sounds. She said, "He sounds a bit like Tsukasa, except for the subtle part. And it's nice to know that Hatsumi-san wasn't exaggerating about her son. Thank you, Rui."

"I'll tell Tsukasa to call you," promised Rui. "I'll see you later."

"See you back in Tokyo," said Tsukushi and she ended the call.

Rui looked up and saw Ryoki and Hiro approaching. Suddenly, Hiro stopped in his tracks and Ryoki stopped, giving him an inquiring glance. "Well, come on. What is it? What's my punishment?" demanded Hiro with the utmost defiance.

Ryoki adjusted his glasses. He studied his son and under his gaze, unconsciously Hiro started to fidget like he was five-years-old again. Holding back a grin, Ryoki said, "I'm still thinking about it, but if you insist, I'll be more than happy to oblige." Hiro stopped fidgeting and stood absolutely still. "I can understand why you did what you did. Everyone is entitled to some youthful foolishness at least once. But you worried me and your mother, and not to mention Reiko-chan's parents. I just spent more time with Doumiyouji-san than I ever wanted to. So for the inconvenience of having to leave Japan and come here, I won't even mentioned the stress you've put your grandparents through. So was it worthwhile?"

Without hesitation, Hiro answered, "Yes."

"Very well," sighed Ryoki. "The cost for this adventure including the Vespa, cash withdrawals, and other miscellaneous expenses is quite a lot. The way I see it, you've pretty much forfeit your allowance until you graduate from high school. Also, I'm sure that you can make it up to your mother when the baby gets here."

Hiro had the most priceless look on his face. It was something between shock and dismay, mostly the former. "Oh, fine," he muttered.

"Of course, I'm sure the worst is yet to come," said Ryoki thoughtfully. He glanced at Rui.

"Hard to say," admitted Rui. "You should at least get to know him, Hiro-san."

Hiro shrugged. He would never confess that he was a bit scared of Reiko's father. Reiko had talked about her family all the time. He knew well enough that her father wasn't someone to trifle with. However, Hiro was his father's son, and perhaps, he would be able to stand his ground.

"Let's go back to the hotel," suggested Rui. "It might take them a while to head back. I don't think either of them knows enough Italian to get back soon enough.

* * *

"What I wanted to know is why you found it necessary to deceive me?" asked Tsukasa.

"I thought you'd be mad," replied Reiko.

"I would rather you upset me than have you lie to me and make yourself miserable. You're my child that comes with your list of duties," Tsukasa told her. "Otherwise, things like this happen."

"I'm sorry," muttered Reiko.

Tsukasa sighed, "I knew eventually that some day you'd grow up, but I didn't expect to blink when it happened."

"Papa, you know that I'm too young to just settle. There's so much more that I want to accomplish first. I'd like to travel more."

Tsukasa was taken back because he was fully prepared for a discussion about dating, but not this. "Have you talked to your mother about this?"

Reiko shook her head. "Not really," she admitted. "At first, I was going to go along with whatever you had planned for me, but now I'm thinking I'd like to make plans of my own."

Tsukasa just assumed that she would follow her brothers along into the family business. Tetsuya was already groomed to take control of the New York offices, while Ryuichi had a seat waiting for him on the board of advisers for the Tokyo offices. "Would you like to do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I want to help people."

Tsukasa offered, "You could help you mother with the charity funds."

"No, Papa," disagreed Reiko. "I don't want to just go around raising money for causes. I want to do more than that. Not that what Mama does isn't worthwhile, but she took that on because it allowed her to stay at home and be with us kids." Tsukasa furrowed his brow at this. It was one thing to lose her to a boy, but it was quite another thing to lose her to her own dreams and ambitions. "I'd like to earn my own living without relying on our name to make it."

"Did Tachibana say this to you?" asked Tsukasa.

"No, but he did say that he intended to start at the bottom of his father's company or even at a different firm so that he could earn his place fair and square."

A perplexing feeling that Tsukasa couldn't identify came over him. Later on, he would begrudgingly admit, at least to Tsukushi in private, that it was slight approval. "What can I do then?"

"Nothing because I want to figure it out on my own," Reiko said as she put her hand over her father's. Tsukasa hadn't realized how tightly he was clutching and he relaxed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I miss just going out like this, Papa. But I understand because your job is very important. You have a lot of people to take care of."

Tsukasa had an epiphany at that instant. Out of his three children, Reiko had caused the least about of grief and worry. He thought back about three years ago to when Ryuichi had his accident. Tsukasa reached his arm up and wrapped it around Reiko's shoulders. That was the last time they were like this.

"You've really messed me up, Reiko-chan," he murmured. "Here I was all set to yell at you. Now I can't, but you do know that this doesn't get you out of trouble, right?"

"I know."

"Do you really like him?"

"Yes."

"But you said you hated him."

"I did, didn't I? Maybe I did at first. I really like him, Papa, because he treats me like what I think matters. But he also doesn't treat me like everyone else who just cares who my family is. He sees me."

"Yes, I know," said Tsukasa. He didn't say, but he couldn't think of anyone else worthy of his only daughter.

She smiled, then her face became grim. Reiko asked, in all seriousness, "You're not going to kill or hurt him, are you?"

Tsukasa drew a sharp breath. He stole a quick glance at her before looking out at the canal. "I want to talk to him," he said. "Just the two of us."

"But you promise you won't hurt him?"

"I promise I'll try. His father and I are still working together, so this is also about business."

"Tachibana-san has always been nice to me whenever I visited, even though Hiro wasn't. Hiro really did help me with my physics class."

Tsukasa new that because Ryoki had already told him. Ryoki said that Hiro was like him, but he didn't give it as high praise either. They didn't really about their children over the course of their business proceedings, except for a little bit at the beginning. "I'll talk to him first, then decide your punishment with your mother." Reiko whimpered a bit, giving her father, the most pitiable of looks. "Don't do that to me," he told her.

"But it works."

"Not this time." He was lying, but at the same time he resolved not to look at her directly while she had that look on her face. He picked up his cell phone to look at the time. "We've still got plenty of time left. Do you want to go around more?" he said.

"Sure," answered Reiko.

Tsukasa knowing his daughter's nature knew that she preferred to see the sights than to shop. He didn't buy her much other than a gelato and a disposable digital camera. It had been ages since Tsukasa had an afternoon walk without worrying about work. They wandered around it was sunset. They had dinner at a café that was frequented by movie stars and the like before returning to the hotel. Tsukasa passed Reiko off to Rui and called up Ryoki to arrange a meeting with Hiro.

Understandably, Ryoki was reluctant to Tsukasa's request to meet with Hiro alone. Hiro had no objections, and Ryoki suggested that a restaurant near the hotel would be best. Tsukasa choose the lobby instead. Gladly, Ryoki agreed to the compromise.

At around nine, Hiro waited in the lobby. He felt anxious and awkward and his palms sweated. As he sat down on one of the plush chairs of the lobby, it dawned on him that everything surrounding him bellowed to Doumiyouji Tsukasa. The hotel was lush in its décor. Everyone from the marble floors to the crystal chandeliers were picked out to amaze the richest people in the world. Hiro shut his eyes from all if it, preparing himself mentality. He opened them again when he heard the elevators slid open.

Tsukasa had removed the coat of his tailored Armani suit along with his tie. The only thing that Reiko seemed to have inherited from him was his curly hair. Even dressed down a bit, he still looked impressive and the staff stood at attention. Instinctively, Hiro got to his feet. "Please sit down," said Tsukasa. Slowly, Hiro resumed his seat as Tsukasa took a chair across from him in front of the fireplace. A moment of silence passed as Hiro could feel, Tsukasa's eyes piercing through him. "What are you intentions?" he asked. His voice a soft rumble.

"My intentions?" managed Hiro. He was used to being the kid in the class with all the answers. He was expecting the question. "I plan on treating Reiko as well as she'll let me. I don't really have to take care of her though. She wouldn't let me really. In fact, she's infuriatingly irritating most of the time anyway."

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow as he asked, "How so?"

"She forces me to care about things. Even though she really knows how to annoy me, I'd rather have that than not at all. Sometimes I do annoy her on purpose."

"She's like her mother," whispered Tsukasa. All he could think of was all the trouble his wife had put him through in the beginning, so he had an idea of what Hiro had to put up with. He reached up to his collar and pulled a bit at it to loosen it. "Understand one thing, Tachibana-kun, she's one of the most important people in my life. I would kill anyone who really upset her, but she would never let me get away with it. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"I love her, too. I'm not ready yet to let her go."

"She's not ready to go anywhere. Neither am I."

"As long as we have an understanding," nodded Tsukasa. He stood up. It had been a long day, and an even longer week. "Just know that I'll be watching your every move. The only thing that keeps me from snapping your neck after what you pulled is her, but seeing as you did protect her I'll consider it."

"That's it?" asked Hiro as slowly got to his feet.

Tsukasa answered, "For right now, it is." He silently quit the lobby and headed for the elevator. Hiro collapsed into the chair as soon as Tsukasa stepped on the elevator. He breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

In the next few hours, they all returned to Rome to head for the international airport to hop onto the private jet to go back to Tokyo. However, Reiko insisted on one last stop. Her father indulged her, but she forced everyone else to come along.

Reiko asked for a coin from her father, who gave it to her without saying anything. She walked up to the fountain and stared at it for a bit before turning her back to it and tossing the coin up over her head. It landed into the water with an audible splash.

"That was all I wanted to do," she said happily.

Hiro groaned out load. "You mean to tell me that we all had to get up this early so you could throw a coin into a fountain?"

"Yes," replied Reiko. "Legend has it if you throw a coin into the fountain it's a sure bet that you'll return to Rome one day."

"That's just stupid," said Hiro.

Reiko ignored him and turned to her father. "You don't think it was a waste, did you?"

"I think you should this while you can," answered Tsukasa. "Because your mother and I have come up with all kinds of interesting things for you at home. This maybe the last time you'll have fun for a while."

They started to walk ahead of everyone else. "I don't suppose you and Mama are taking into consideration that I was robbed."

"Not by a long shot."

"How about…"

Ryoki went to the found and dropped a coin into it. Rui took the chance to tell Hiro, "The Bridge of Sighs has a legend as well. The locals say if a pair of lovers share a kiss on the bridge, then their love is eternal."

Hiro smirked a bit, then said, "I don't believe in such silly, childish superstitions, Hanazawa-san."

"No, I didn't think you did," said Rui as he strode away to catch up with Tsukasa and Reiko.

Hiro marched up to the fountain with his hands in his jean pockets. He plucked a coin out of his pocket and flipped it once, catching it deftly in his hand. He flipped it again into the water. Then, he proceeded to follow the others.

* * *

AN: Long chapter again. Most of this chapter was written at work with corporate pens and paper. I also wrote this under the influence of viocodin, so if any part of doesn't make any sense that's the reason. My foot was ran over by a BMW the day I finished this chapter. Not that anyone actually cares.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


	24. Chapter 24

Collide

Epilogue: Five Years Later

Reiko was waiting for her class to let out. There was another round of kanji to memorize and master. Her classmates around her groaned, but she didn't. On the contrary, she found their complaining more bothersome. She thought that as second year medical students they should have gotten used to it by now.

As soon as class let up, Reiko dashed out knowing he was waiting for her. She hated to keep him waiting. She ran out the campus gate to find him waiting outside the car. He smiled at her as the came up to her. "Sorry, did you wait long?"

"Not really," he replied. They embraced for a brief moment and exchanged a kiss.

"Hiro, how was your day?" asked Reiko.

"Not bad. Except for your brother," answered Hiro.

There were some upsides and downsides to attending Tokyo University, especially for Hiro who was a business and economics major. Ryuichi had taken great pleasure when he found out that Hiro was going on to be in his discussion. Reiko laughed.

"Would you like me to ask him to ease up on you?" she offered.

Hiro answered, "No, I doubt that you would have any leverage against him. He just refuses to learn other people's names. He said he was above learning other people's names, but he was just being lazy."

Reiko smiled at him as he went to go and open the door for her. She slipped in and asked, "We're picking up, Naomi-chan?"

"Yep," answered Hiro with a backwards glance towards a child's car seat. "I hope you don't mind, but I promised her I'd come to get her today. I have no idea why."

Reiko grinned before he could close the door and informed him, "I know."

"Do tell."

Hiro went around and slipped into the driver's seat. He put the key into the ignition before she said, "Naomi-chan wants to show off her Oniichan." Reiko giggled. "Believe me I know how she feels. On my first day of school, I took off and Tetsuya had to escort me back to class. I had such a rush because everyone saw my Oniisan."

"She's four and a half," muttered Hiro. "Why should it matter?"

"Ah, come on, she adores you," said Reiko.

Hiro started the car and pulled into the lane. He shook his head again. "I really don't want to be use as a showoff toy for her."

"You can't blame her though. You're a great big brother. After all, you took care of her a lot that first year, so that your mom could have a break from time to time."

"I had no choice. That was part of my punishment, remember?"

"Hey, at least you didn't have to attend a bunch of events you didn't even want to attend in the first place. I had to go to all these events so that my parents could get out of them. I never want to see another opera again for as long as I live."

Even though it had been close to five years, Reiko and Hiro still remembered the sever punishments they had to take because of their trip in Italian. Reiko ended up having to attend all sorts of public engagements that she hated. In the end, her parents were quite happy with that arrangement because it gave her parents much needed time off.

As for Hiro, he ended up on diaper duty along with a whole sundry of responsibilities involving his baby sister. Hatsumi had time to recover because Ryoki forced her to rest while Hiro handled the baby in between studies and an internship that started at his father's company. Hiro came to the conclusion that he was probably not going to have children for a while.

Now, Tachibana Naomi, was a bright, vibrant child. She had a smile that lit up the room like her mother and when she walked, she bounced. She looked very much like her mother, but when she became serious, she was like her father. For the most part, her favorite person in the entire world was Hiro.

Hiro was a little less enthusiastic with his affection towards Naomi, but she was lucky to have gotten a brother who was softened by Reiko first. He was more reserved and it was in quieter moments people could see that he adored Naomi as much as she did him. They pulled up to the pre-school that was attached to the elementary school that Naomi would eventually attend. All the children were required to wear uniforms, even the preschoolers.

As Hiro pulled up to the school, he saw his little sister waiting for him. She immediately sprung up from her waiting spot and bounded up to her brother's car. Hiro swiftly got out of the car. "Naomi-chan! Wait! Stop," he ordered. She froze at her brother's tone, which was strict and disapproving.

Hiro took quick stride to her and picked up effortlessly. "Onii-chan!" declared Naomi as wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't just run like that," he said to her as he nuzzled her a bit.

Reiko slowly got out of the car and joined them. Before she could reach them, a woman who was coming to pick up her child, said something to Hiro and Naomi, "What a young papa you are," she said. She then turned to address Reiko, "You must be her mother. My goodness. Parents are certainly getting younger and younger these days."

"I'm not her father. She's my parents' daughter. My sister," said Hiro testily. Hiro's eyes narrowed into slits as he put Naomi down whose face lit up at the sight of Reiko. "Onee-chan!"

"How was school, Naomi-chan?" asked Reiko as she picked her up. "Did you learn anything new?"

"I learned how to count to 100 and how to write all my katana today," declared Naomi.

The woman took the opportunity to escape from Hiro who was now distracted by his sister. "I thought I already taught you how to do that," he said.

"You did, so I got to play when everyone else was learning it," Naomi said smugly.

Reiko laughed as Hiro stared at Naomi. "I don't think she got that from your parents. She's learn how to talk like you."

"You mean I'm a good influence," said Hiro.

Reiko sighed as they went along. She put Naomi down and she walked between them, holding their hands in the middle. As much as Hiro hated to admit it, when they went out like this they did look like a young family.

So much time had passed and they were still together. Their parents had eased up on them because the match was a good one. Hiro had met Reiko's formidable paternal grandmother who approved him merely saying that that the Doumiyouji business empire hadn't acquired a technology division. That was about two years after they had met.

They had remained as they were for all that time. The press had lost interest after a while and went onto the next thing. Hiro looked at her as Naomi swung between them. She was used to Reiko being around.

However, things were changing again. Hiro was working on an unpaid internship under his father's company but for his uncle's division. He was currently in the accounting department doing very boring work. He was almost close to graduating because he had doubled up on classes. His path never diverted from what he had planned for himself.

Reiko, in contrast, originally had no plans other than to follow whatever everyone else had decided for her. However, in time she took control of her life and her own plans. Hiro was her most adamant supporter. He helped her get through some of the more difficult math based classes when she had decided to become a doctor during her second to last year of school. She hadn't exactly told her parents what she was up to, so she quietly went along on her own to test into medical school. She hadn't revealed her plans until she knew that she had been accepted.

Things between Reiko and the Nishikado twins was more or less repaired. However, things were never the same really between Reiko and Hikaru. Hikaru ended up being trained by Soujirou to be the heir of the Nishikado family. Sora and Hiro were the best of friends and because of the connection, Sora was able to get an internship at Tachibana Technologies.

Reiko worked in the Nishikado Clinic so that Hikaru could go to her uncle's house for training. Nishikado-sensei was Reiko's teacher and mentor. He encouraged her with her studies and had helped her decide where to go to school. There was a good chance as well that Reiko might take over the practice later on because his children had their own futures to consider.

Twins were guests at the Doumiyouji house often, getting to know Reiko's family better. They had also gotten to know the F4. The world seemed to get bigger all at once for everyone involved, but Reiko was ready to expand it further.

They spent the rest of the day playing at the park, then going back home. Naomi was passed off to her mother already for a nap and the couple left to go outside. They were strolled along Hiro's neighborhood. Reiko and Hiro held hands as they went along.

"Do you remember at Trevi Fountain?" she asked.

"Yes, I remember," he answered.

Reiko glanced at Hiro. She answered his unspoken question, "I'm thinking we should go back there someday soon. You know before we graduate from school."

"I'll have to see if my boss will give me time off," said Hiro jokingly.

"I've been thinking about doing more than just going to Rome. There's a program at school that they're talking about," said Reiko thoughtfully. "I was thinking of joining it before settling into a job. I mean a paid one."

"Which program?"

"The Physicians Abroad."

"Where would you go?"

"Wherever they'd send me. I know that it would probably take another year or two. Is that all right?"

"Is it all right with you?"

"I think so. I'll still be working with my father and working my way up the company. Besides, I can't leave my little sister with just my parents. Or rather I can't leave my parents with my little sister."

"What about us?"

Hiro put his arm around her shoulders. "I know that we'll be together. I'm not worried."

They continued to walk along the sidewalk slowly as they made their way to the train station. They didn't go there that often. It was a rarity that they came there, but they did so every once in a while. It seemed only appropriate that they did visit the place where it all started.

Under the bright lights and the hustle and bustle of the crowd during the rush hour, they lingered and looked around them. Hiro paused when his eyes laid on Reiko who was watching a group of high schoolers.

In a flash he saw her five years from where they were, she was a doctor and a partner at the Nishikado Clinic attending to patients of all ages. She was dressed in a lab coat and hard at work.

"What?" asked Reiko. "Do I have something on my face?"

Hiro shook his head and looked away for a bit. She could see him in a few years, running a division of his father's company. He wasn't just a regular salaryman either, but someone who was poised and ready to lead a company. His father would give him more duties to spend more time with his mother and sister.

"Our train is here," Hiro announced as he offered her his hand.

Reiko took his hand and waited for other passengers to disembark before stepping on. They ended up on the same train as they met on before. Because it was rush hour, there was standing room only.

Hiro smirked at bit as she pressed up against him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," she mumbled as she buried her head into his chest.

He pressed his chin against her head. "I know," he whispered. In even a more years, they would ride this train together. They would live in Tokyo and be married by the time they were twenty-six. Life would be a series of arguments and a battle of wills, but it would never be dull or boring. Most of the time, it would be of strong elation coupled with excitement as well as passion that would continue on its slow, yet steady burn.

To think, it all had started on that fateful day when their worlds collided, making one larger, more spectacular world.

* * *

AN: Thus concludes, Collide. The story was harder to write towards the end because of real life constraints. I have no idea what's next on the pipeline. The story was about a few chapters longer than it originally planned, but things hardly ever go as planned. Thank you to all the reviewers and readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Hot Gimmick. Please use this story with my permission.


End file.
